


Sweet Little Sheep

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe- Fellwolves, Bara Sans, Body Positivity, Body Shaming, Chubby Reader, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Kinda fluff along the way?, Light Angst, Lust triangles, M/M, Male Chara, Netorare, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pretty much all Underswap, Reader has a Description, Reverse Harem, Sans Is A Dick, Shameless Smut, Shenanigans maybe?, Skeledogs, Strained Friendships, monster reader, plot holes, probably not what youre expecting, reader is female, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: When Red becomes sick of his usual 'eats' and decides to try something new when a tasty looking sheep at a nearby farm catches his eye socket-new summery-Your quiet life on the farm is changed when the appearance of 'new dog' start to make you question whether or not you're crazy, an embarrassing incedent with your best friend puts a strain on your friendship, And you find out just how sheltered you are from the real world.(I suck at summaries)this story follows reader and underswap Papyrus.FIC UNDER MAINTENANCE





	1. A Taste For Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016. My writing back then was a hell of a lot better than it is now, but i found it on my old phone and decided to post it after a little tweaking and before i knew it, it turned into a reverse harem and just rolled with it.  
> Does this count as a Farmtale AU?  
> reader's appearance is based off of shepiu's sheep girls on tumblr.  
> Reader has a description and is chubby/ curvy but not an OC.  
> Skeleton brothers appearances are Based on Sanspar's Fellwolves on Tumblr but you can switch them off to beasttale if you want, its up to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red cuts ties with one of his usuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:chapter contains body shaming.

"Fuck" he huffs as he thrusts his cock hard into the small rabbit girl begging him to keep going underneath him. Her eye roll into the back of her head before screwing shut as she cums around his length again. Face flushed and drool dribbling out the sides of her mouth, as her back arches off the ground choking out a satisfied scream from her 8th orgasm.

Normally seeing his prey so utterly destroyed with pleasure like this turned him on a lot, but it wasn't doing it for him this time, perhaps he was getting tired of having the rabbits that ran around his den. While fairly easy to catch and ' _devour'_ he wanted something more, something _new_. Rabbits were plentiful, but not very satisfying. He wanted something _more savory_ that he could enjoy endlessly no many how many times he had it. 

She wrapped her arms around the bones of his neck pulling him down into an intimate kiss, moaning against his toothy maw as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm ever so slowly drawing him closer to his own. Scraping  her fingernails along the back of his furry ears affectionately, he grunts in annoyance but she mistakes it for approval to show more of her unwanted affection to him and peppered kisses along his mandible giggling. Reaching up to her small hands, he pins them above her head to stop her from doing so again. He knew _this_ particular one developed feeling for him like a few of the others, simply because he was her first. She was young and dumb like most of them and somehow mistook his lust and the need he had to get off with love and attraction over the countless times of fucking her. He wanted nothing to do with her outside of using her as one of his personal cock sleeves and made that clear, but she never listened.

_Always thinking it was his usual dirty talk._

Trying to speed up the process so he could wrap this up and throw her out, he pawed at her chest rolling his thumb over her hardened pink nubs overstimulating her making her cry out again in pleasure as her walls clenched tightly around his shaft in hopes it would bring him closer, but it didn't.

He couldn't make up an excuse anymore, _he was bored with her._

He had been at this for hours trying to get off at least _once_ but found no satisfaction this time around like he had in the past, he blamed it on her physique. He did often wonder what it felt like to indulge his himself into something... softer, less pokey like he was, more mature shape at the _least_ if he really had to pick. Not this childlike one underneath him.

She was plain... _all of them were_...flat as a board and shapeless with no real sex appeal, he didn't exactly have a preference when it came to who he was going to fuck as long as the tail was good and this one wasn't _that_  bad, he's had worst if he were honest. But it also became less appealing when his prey would just flop over and lay there like a doll letting him have his way with them, especially when they start to love him for it.

_Like this one._

His other problem was that he felt like he was with a _child_ whenever he was with her. The only reason why he used her so much was because of how easy she was and he, _like any other predator_ , wanted the weakest and easiest to catch. So naturally he'd take her.

_Mainly out of laziness._

Running his large claws down her narrow figure, he raised her small hips to get in deeper and began plowing into her at a faster pace making her scream lustfully. She locked her legs around him as he soon then shot his seed inside her as he grunted out in dissatisfaction as he rested his head on her forehead panting softly as his sweat dripped onto her. The orgasm was weak and lacking, he had to think of the hare he had before her to get off. _He_ was more worth his time. Signing and leaning up he pulled out of her, watching as his cum spilled from her abused cunt. He definitely didn't want this one anymore. He might as well have just jacked off... It would have been good then.

Her pale skin littered with bite marks and dark bruises from his rough treatment her ribs poking through her skin as she heavily pants to catch her breath. As he stands up to stare down at her malnourished body with dissatisfaction as a different hunger slowly rises within him.

 _She wasn't even worth actually eating_.

She was too thin and scrawny, he might as well just eat a handful of twigs. He probably should have saved the meatier ones before her instead of letting them go free, still he guessed she could hold him over as a snack until he found something better. 

Cock still erect from the weak release he absentmindedly stroked himself off slowly still deep in thought of what to do with her now.  

Coming down from her daze she pants out of breath smiling widely at him bringing herself to her knees placing her hands on his thick femurs and nuzzling her cheek into his thick cock then replaced his hand with hers and stroked him smiling wider as she gazed into his eye sockets.

"Looks like you aren't satisfied yet~" she pitches up her voice to make it sound higher and sweet, he found it annoying and wished she'd stop. It wasn't sexy to him. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you _better_ than any of my sister's can." she then took the head of his cock into her mouth as much as her small mouth would let her swirling her tongue around the tip giving small sucks as she stroked him off. He lets out a sigh, placing his right claw on her cheek caressing it through her useless effort. She treated everything she did with him as a competition to gain his affection. Poor idiot. Running it through her long gray hair smoothing it out and up to her long grey ears before roughly yanking them back making her let out a pained yelp, then violently slamming her back to the rocky ground of his den. Gasping from the aftershock she looks up at him in pained confusion then shifts to anger. 

" _WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THAT FOR!?"_

"I'm done with ya.. _beat it_.." he said coldly as he pulled his still throbbing cock into his shorts and turning to walk away. She let out a frustrated growl, gray ears laying flat against her head. 

"So that's all this was again!?" She screamed at him voice wavering. standing to her feet she stomped over to him to yank on his black hoodie. "You just wanted to use me to get off!? I thought we were past this!" He shrugs off her weak grasp ignoring her as he walks deeper into his den.

" _I thought I meant something to you!"_ she said angrily as she places herself in front of him in an attempt to halt him and he scoffs roughly shoving her out of his way with a claw making her trip. "Don't know where ya got that from." His disinterested tone made tears swell up in her eyes. 

"I thought that you loved me! _That's what you do when you have sex with someone! You're supposed to love them then!!!_ " She grit her teeth refusing to let the tears fall and instead grabbed a rock clinching it in her hand, but before she could do anything with it, he turned glancing back at her with that look she knew all to well.

"You knew what this was..my deal with you and ya sisters...Unless... _you want the big bad wolf to_ _ **really**_ get you.." His gravely voice was low and eye sockets were void of any lights as his toothy scowl turns to a threatening smile. Her eyes went wide as she gasped hurt and fear written all over her face, she scrambled up to her feet snatching up her clothes and hightailing it out of there. Grunting as he fell back onto his bed he decides to sleep off his arousal and deal with it later. When he started living here he had made a deal with the rabbit family not to eat any of them so long as they brought him food, he'd get fish or old bones they found and sometimes dead birds. But they started to struggle with the task, when he jokingly came up with another solution, to fuck them endlessly during his mating season. All of them. They immediately agreed to his surprise. He thought they had more dignity but he wasn't going to complain, and since there were well over 62 of them he was happy. A new male or female anytime he got ' _hungry',_ or just felt like _snacking_. He never thought he'd make it through all of them so quickly, even with his lust, but to his surprise, some were more than willing to have a fling with a skeleton wolf. 

_Dirty_ freaks.

Who would have thought something so innocent looking would have such dirty kinks. There was that saying about looks being deceiving and opposites attract thing though. He was big and scary, while they were small and cute to look at, but while being very cute to look at, that's all they really were. He supposed their face made up for what they lacked in body, but he didn't find himself attracted to them as they did with him. They were more of his brother's taste, small, dainty and fragile. _Boring in other words_. Beggars can't be choosers though, he was lucky enough to find a decent enough den surrounded by prey after getting kicked out of his pack by his brother for trying to mate with one of the females. Now a lone wolf, he lives out his banishment comfortably rather than in shame like he wanted him to.

But after the threat he had made to the small rabbit girl they would all stayed away from him out of real fear for their lives now. Not that it mattered. He could take what he wanted, anytime he wanted it, he proved that before the deal many times. His real issue was that they wouldn't bring him food anymore so he was going to have to hunt on his own now.

* * *

Weeks has past since his last real meal and he's been starved since, as he predicted they stopped their service to him. Eating them instead wasn't an option, if he pinched off a few they'd relocate, and if he _did_ manage to catch them anyway, _once they were all gone he'd have to relocate_ _to find new prey_. He was content with his current home. He could try for some of the goats up at Foxx's farm again but last time he did that he almost got his head blown off.

Lost in thought as he leaned against a tree shielding himself from the hot sun as his stomach grumbled, he didn't notice the small heard of cattle walking through the meadow not too far from him until he heard the soft murmur of giggling. He quickly got on his belly, furry black ears perking up as his red eye lights looked ahead with sharp focus. There were 16 sheep with their shepherd passing through. He remembered he had seen them when he moved here about a month back but didn't bother trying to see about it.

_He really shouldn't, the man could have a gun._

Curiosity getting the better of him, staying low and stalking down the hill to get closer and hid in the tall grass to get a better look at them all. They looked...  _wow_ _._ Drool started to fall from his teeth as his stomach growled from hunger. They were all very thick, meaty with muscle and fat, much larger than the rabbits. He would be set for days off one of them alone. 

All giggling to each other as they walked alongside their shepherd, a slender human with tan skin, messy brown hair, and a heavy 5 o'clock shadow. Unlike the bunnies around his den, they defiantly had it going from head to toe, and what one would lack another would make up for. Large tits with not much ass, small tits with a big ass or the in between with both or none. He stalked closer but kept low not wanting to be seen by any of them, the longer he watched he started to feel another familiar hunger grow within him as sinful thoughts of what one would feel like compared to the rabbits invalid his mind.

He could probably pinch off one from the end once he got close enough, he slowly closes in after spotting an easy looking target towards the back. Eyes trained on an easy target, one of the thinner smaller ones, she had dark skin and short white hair, wearing a white ribbed long sleeve and a purple skirt that fell midway down her thick thighs, he slowly made his way to her. She was looking down at something he couldn't see the behind the other girls. When they finally spread out a little more he freezes when his eye lights land on a skeleton much like himself, wearing a blue collar, grey shirt and blue shorts with large bright blue eye lights smiling widely as he looked up at her wagging his tail while they walked and talked.

It was a dog, a small one. Much smaller than himself, probably still a puppy from the looks of it. He growled in annoyance at him being there putting a damper on his plan, he'd be easy enough to kill, but he'd bark alerting everyone once he saw him coming.

He was going to have to stalk them for a while before his next move, no use in wasting magic to teleport when he didn't need to. He starts to inch his way out of the cover of the grass, but trailing not far behind them all was another one, taller, and much larger lazily following them with his paws stuffed deep into the pockets of his orange hoodie with a tired expression on his face. But unlike the smaller one, he didn't look easy to kill. 

_He was going to have to work for these ones. He should have known humans would have dogs to help protect their livestock._

Resting his skull in the grass he growls, the orange hoodie-clad dog's ear twitches in the direction he was, making him stop in his tracks, lazily peeking his eye socket open he looks towards the small hill with the tree where he was. Worried he's already been found out he stays still as the dogs eye lights lazily search for the noise, his own ears twitch as he hears the grass to the left of him rustle making the dog slowly walked towards the hill to investigate when the small pup called to him.

"Papy walk faster or you'll get left behind again!" He turns back to the small flock looking to find the puppy waving him over, and gives the hill one more glance before walking off somewhat more alert now following closely behind.

He waits until he can no longer see them as they go down the path and down the next hill, and his left eye flares with red wisps of magic he turns to the area next to him growling and pounces onto the intruding pest. His claw wrapping tightly around the neck of the small rabbit girl he last fucked weeks ago making her yelp as an annoyed growl left him. He knew it was her, he'd find her following him a lot after that day.

" _What_  do ya want bitch, ya almost got me caught!" He growled, claw tightening around her throat, her hand shoots up to try to pry it off as she gurgled for air. 

". _.I...nghh..brough...hhhght..fffh..oodhh.._ " She pathetically choked out her face turning red from the lack of oxygen and he drops her to the ground. She greedily sucks in a breath coughing as she tenderly holds her throat, looking up at him through teary eyes.

_She brought him food?_

Still scowling down at her she his brow bones knit together as she quickly scrambles to pick up the large oblong thing wrapped in leaves holding it out to him. He stares at her red face as she tries to hold back coughs after being choked for a long moment then flicks his eyes to the thing in her hands. He snatches it up making her flinch away as he takes it and unwraps it to see that it's a large pink salmon. It must have taken her days to catch it, hunting wasn't in her nature. "Y-y-you haven't eaten in almost a week, haven't you?" She asks, her voice was shaky. He doesn't answer as he grabs the tail fin he raises it to his maw chomping off half of it and finishing the other half in the next bite. 

"I-i know i-it's your favorite, It took me hours to find one that b-big." Her voice wavers again as she watched his teeth.

"Do you want more? It'll take a while but I can get you more!" She says "I can get you lots of it! As much as you wa-"

" _Go home runt_." He shoves past her knocking her small body to the ground as he follows the trail to farm. "I told ya I was done with ya." Tears prick the corners of her eyes, ears drooping and twisting her fingers into the fabric of her shirt, she watches as he leaves her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the cannon heights in this fic Red is 6'8 standing up right  
> Honey is 6'4  
> Blue is 5'0  
> Bun is 4'9  
> Chara is 5'7 and Frisk is 5'9  
> reader can be whatever height you are but is cannon to be average woman height.


	2. A Hard Decision, And A Need To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to avoid that time of the year again by hiding away. Too bad it doesn't work when your doggy friend has no trouble sniffing you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote the first chapter of this with Red a few years ago, trying to finish this now is difficult since i don't write as well as i used to.

20 minutes of closely following them while avoiding being seen, and he finds himself at a large expansive grassy plan with a farmhouse and other smaller building peppered near it. The sheep all entered through the security fence surrounding the land and the larger dog halts as the shepherd, pup, and sheep continue further onto the property making him duck into a nearby bush to hide. The dog turns to lock the gate behind him and walks over to a chair set next to it and plops down sighing heavily as he makes himself comfortable.

Growling to himself for thinking it would be easy, he brainstorms for a new way in and opts for finding a blind spot. The place was large enough for him to sneak around without getting caught and hopefully, there weren't more dogs around keeping guard. Carefully keeping out of the lazy dog's peripheral he trots off to the left along the fence to find a spot where he could slip in. He makes it half way around the farm when he finds a small shack on top of a hill with a bush behind it, to his luck. This was great, he could dig a hole under the fence without worrying about being seen by anyone. shifting into the bush his brow bones raise when he finds a hole already dug under the fence and partially under the shack. Sniffing the area he grimaces growling irritably when the scent of a _coyote_ greets his nasal passage. 

_Fucking figures._

He scowled as his magic flares in his left eye socket before a red vapor fogs out from underneath his clothes, surrounding him in a smokey cloud and he rubs himself against the branches of the bush and wood of the fence marking it with his scent. 

He didn't care if this was another predators territory. He made up his mind the moment he set eyes on the sheep. 

_They were his now._

Just as he's about to slip underneath he hears a soft humming and peeks through the branches, eye lights land on exactly what he was here for just a ways from the fence.

Sitting in a patch of golden flowers humming softly, was a sheep girl with (f/c) hair and caramel skin wearing a white lacy floral dress plucking and weaving the blossoms into a halo. Small curled horns nested in her thick curly hair above floppy ears. The exposed parts of her body covered in a thick coat of (f/c) wool that bled into a different color at the bends of her arms and legs. His eye lights almost immediately drop down to her breast and the curve of her hips causing his scowl to curl into a cheshire grin. He would definitely have a hard time choosing what to do with this one. _she was thicc_. Fat around the waist sure but _damn, her_   _body was proportioned nicely._

Sick manic thoughts start to flood his skull as two pangs of hunger within him battle one another. To eat or fuck. He would undoubtedly have a lot of fun breaking her mind and tormenting her, and with a body like hers he wouldn't have to hold back from being as rough as he wanted. He wouldn't have to worry about crushing her bones on accident like he did with the bunnies, he could even sink his teeth into her as deep as he wanted to with all the meat on her, but she didn't look like she could take so much as a little bite to her small ankle without screaming bloody murder and balling out in tears which added to the fun. Drool starts to drip from his maw slipping between his fangs as he thinks of the taste of her blood, how soft and chewy her flesh would be on his teeth, how full he'd be from the thick savory layer of fat that topped all of it. He could even skin her and use that wool to line his winter coats.

_So hard to choose._

She holds the flower halo out in front of her before standing and dusting herself off. His eye lights give the grassy plane a once over and his grin turns manic. This was perfect, she was _alone_ and no one would hear her cry or scream this far out. She bends over to pick up three more halos giving him an  _oh too_ perfect view of her ass just as a breeze caught her dress and,  _fuck. He's made up his mind_ , magic starts to pool at his pelvis. This was his chance.

He gets down on all fours to stay close to the ground out of her sight and quickly creeps through the berry bushes that hid him, he could just teleport behind her and warp them back to his den but didn't want to risk an unwanted surprise that could mess up things in case she had more magic that she looked to have, and if things didn't work out well on his end he would have wasted magic. He's about to slip under the fence but steps on a branch and curses to himself making her jump and whip her head over into the spot he was hiding. Her eyes locks with his for a moment as they scan the shrubbery before running off towards the house. His eye lights following her hips as they swayed from side to side. She was the _something more_ he wanted.

_She looked absolutely delicious._

* * *

Humming softly to yourself you weave the last flower into the crown and hold it out in front of you to inspect it better. It looked perfect, smiling happily you push yourself off the grassy ground onto your hooves dusting a few petals off of your clothes and look towards the farmhouse hoping you weren't seen. _You weren't supposed to be out this far when Papyrus wasn't around_. You knew it was dangerous, but these were where the prettiest flowers were, and it's not like most predators came out this time of day anyway. You had been sneaking out here every day for weeks to tend to them and make sure they grew large and healthy without issues before, so you weren't worried. Bending over to grab the other three for Frisk, Blue, and Papyrus you carefully loop them onto your arm you jump when you hear a something snap in red berry bushes on the other side of the fence and whip your head around to stare for a while, finding nothing and deciding it was just a bird you prance towards the house unaware of the red eye lights that watched you.

You take your time to bask in the warmth of the sunlight that shined down on you, admiring the beautiful blossoms that dotted the grassy field. Relaxing as the warm breeze caressed your face and fluttered your dress as you walked, this time of year was lovely and one of your favorites. As you take in the changing scenery you look around noticing you're the only one outside and wondered where your friends were on such a beautiful day. It was about noon so everyone must be having lunch you figured. You'd eat later, you wanted to give your gift to the farmer for all of his hard work from the other day first. You hoped he would like this one a lot more than the last one, you had worked twice as hard on his, he told you the first one was nice but you're sure he was just saying that to be polite. Once you're down the small hill you spot him coming out of the house carrying a large blue rolled up towel wearing his usual attire. The sleeves of his green and yellow plaid shirt pulled up to his elbows exposing his scared white skin, and brown denim stained with engine fluid. You were lucky to catch him right before he ran off to do something else. 

"Chara!" You call over to him when you're almost to the porch and he looks over to you as he comes down the wooden stairs waiting for you to reach him, a soft smile spreads across his face when his bright crimson eyes meet yours. 

" _Hello, Sugar fluff_." His low raspy voice greets your ears and your grin. "Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you, sweetheart." You bite your lip and hold your gift out to him. "I made another flower crown for you." You chirp. "I used your favorite flowers this time too." You add in.

"I can see that, thank you it's very nice." He chuckles smiling a little more genuine this time as he looks it over and you feel your stomach flutter. You rarely got to see him do that, his smiles were always forced or faked and the fact that _you_ managed to make him give a real one made you feel proud. The happiness is short lived however when his smile slowly drops and his eyes glance over to the field where you were. He hums shifts the towel into one hand to take the crown and examine it. "Where did you get these flowers from, my dear?"

_Crap._

Your smile tightens, you were hoping he wouldn't notice. He knew. You were probably going to be chewed out for being so far from the house again. "I-i just found them around." You try to keep a straight face as he eyes you then looked back at the crown in his hand seemingly deep in thought, he's quiet for a long moment and you start to feel a bit anxious, you hope you didn't make him mad. 

"...You're going to give me diabetes with how sweet you are to me, cotton candy." He finally says after says and relief washes over you as you look away bashfully trying to hide your blush at the nickname. "But..."  He catches your chin between his thumb and index fingers squeezes your jaw firmly making you look up at him. Surprised by his actions you gasp dropping the other flower crowns as he pulled your face close to his, his lips just inches away from your own, his eyes lidded into a solemn expression sending a chill down your spine as his crimson eyes pierced into yours.

"C-chara??" Your face feels like its burning and your sure your cheeks are the same color as his eyes right now. " _Stay away from that fence_." His warm breath fans over your lips as he squeezes your cheeks almost painfully. Ok, he was definitely mad...

"Y-yesh shirr" You mumble from between your forcefully puckered lips, even though he was scolding you...you can't stop your heart from racing, he was so close.

"I'm not asking you this time, I'm telling you. _Don't_ go over there." 

"Mnn..." You grumble a bit, where else were you supposed to get something that made him smile like that though? You glance away frowning a little and he jolts you closer to him squeezing your cheeks harder making your attention turn back to him.

" _I mean it (y/n)_ , Do you want to end up like your friend?..." He said almost dryly and your blush almost immediately disappears at the mention of her. You didn't want to believe she was really gone but it was time to accept it. He never brought it up around you to spare your feelings, but you knew he just wanted to keep all of you safe and needed you to understand the severity of what happened. 

"N-no..." You answered quietly as you look off to the side again no longer able to hold eye contact with his now sorrowful look. He lets go sighing through his nose and you rub your cheeks, continuing to look away from him finding the pebbles next to the staircase much more interesting. You feel something soft with a sweet aroma coming from it placed on top of your head and look up to him. "It's nice.. But flowers suit you much more." He says gently and you look up at him confusedly as he gave you another soft smile, bringing your hand up to brush against the soft petals of the golden flowers of the crown you made him. That was his way of saying he didn't want it. You pout.

"Oh, don't make that face, I'm being honest, you know I would never lie to you." He smiles as he turns towards the barn.

"That's what you always say to Maggie..." He laughs in response and you follow by his side looking at the towel under his right arm. 

"...What's that stuff?"

"Something for all of you, It's spring again." He says casually and you tilt your head confusedly trying to figure out what he meant, when you hear a chatter of familiar voices and turn towards the dirt road to find Frisk in tow with a few of your friends behind him. "They're back from landscaping already?" He just hums in response as you watch them head towards the barn. It was a bit early for them to be home so soon you thought, he only ever had everyone home before the late evening when it was for-

_Oh..._

_Oh no!_  

Your eyes widen and you turn hoof to run when Chara quickly snags your wrist tightly preventing you from getting away, you try to yank your hand out of his only to struggle. "Nah ah, no _, you're going first this time_." His voice was sinister as he smirks and you feel stomach drop.

" _Nooooo!..."_ You whine, trying to pry his hand off of your wrist but he doesn't budge.

"(Y/n) your fleece is getting out of control, you're starting to look like a giant cloud." He grunts as he struggles to pull you towards the barn. 

"You said I made a cute cloud!" You whine, digging your hooves into the dirt and he ends up dropping the rolled up towel and it falls open reviling hair trimmers and scissors, to pull you with both hands. 

"It's not good for your health, what are you going to do when it's summer again?" He grunts. 

"I'll just stay indoors then! I have ac!" You hiss, even though it's been busted since last August. 

" _I'm not letting have a heat stroke again_." He growls, you don't have anything to say to that...his hands start to lose grip on your wrists as you pull forward into a sonic sprint position.

 _"(Y/n)!_ "

" _Fine_." You huff and stop struggling, he sighs relieved you weren't going to put up a fight again and let's go making you stumble a bit. You turn to look at him as the two of you stand there quietly and you rub away the pain in your wrist from being pulled so roughly, rolling them to pop the joints. He sweeps a lock of his auburn hair behind his ear huffing a little. "Glad we came to an agreeme-" you immediately turn bolting away heading towards the field to your hiding spot for times like this. You get about five feet away when a pair of gloved hands grabbed you by the waist pulling you back roughly against a broad chest and strong arms lock tightly around you and lifting you up.

 _Dammit_.

" _You're getting sheared!"_ He growled annoyedly and swiftly turns to carry you towards the barn. You kick and squirm until you're tired and give up. Guess you should just suck it up and accept it... It wasn't particularly _that_  bad... It's just like a haircut... Yeah... _Just a haircut_... But just as the thought crosses your mind anxiety fills your stomach when you recall last time as the grooming station comes into view and you see the others inside already waiting. 

"W-wait! I-I I have to pee!" You yell and he stops letting out an exaggerated sigh. " _Seriously?_ " He grumbles and you nod. He gently puts you down sighing again, his arms were still locked around your waist but instead of letting go like you expected him to, he presses his body into yours resting his head in the crook of your neck, his warm breath fans over your ear making your face heat up again. "You better not be lying to me just to go hide like last time." 

"I-im not, I really have to go..." _You lie_.

"Don't take too long now, _I'll be waiting."_ his voice came out silky and you were glad that you're facing away from him. You were sure your face was beet red now, swallowing thickly you nod a little more urgently. 

_Did he have any idea what he did to you?_

He lets go of your waist to stand behind you and you refuse to turn and look at him. "Clocks ticking cotton tail, can't start without you." He gives you a smack on the thigh to make you giddy up and you jump from the contact running away rounding the corner of the house so you're no longer in his sight. You keep running until you reach the miniature mock neighborhood behind the large farmhouse. You pass by the small cottages in rows of three until you reach yours which was the third house on the second block. You burst through the small white picket fence and unlock your front door slamming it shut hoping your roommates were home and slide down the door panting mind replaying what just happened.

' _I'll be waiting_.'

_Why did he have to say it like that!_

It didn't even come out sexual, god what was wrong with you! Your hands come up to cover your face as you blush again ignoring the slick feeling between your thighs as you shift to bring your knees up to your chest. You were going to have to take a bath with all the dirty thoughts that man gave you. 

"(Y/n)?" Your roommate's voice calls from the back of the cottage. "H-hey Rose." You here her hooves clack against the cherry hardwood floor and you peek from between your fingers to find her standing in the hallway. She was wearing her laundry day clothes, a pale blue tank top that exposed her porcelain skin, she usually kept her arms and chest hairless year around 'for work reasons' and baggy sweatpants hiding the pastel pink wool on her legs, her short wavy light pink hair pulled up into a bun, while her purple drill like horns poked out. You often envied her for her beautiful color wishing that your wool would grow in the same color as hers, though she ironically said the same thing about you when the two of you met. 

"What are you doing home?" She gives you a worried look and you sigh, head falling to your knees. 

"What's wrong?" You don't say anything but hear her come closer and feel her place a hand on your shoulder. "That's a cute crown you have where did you get the flowers?" You hand comes up to brush against the forgotten crown and pull it off. You raise your head a little to find her purple glossy hooves in front of you and look up at her with a still flushed face, her blue eyes search yours and a smug smile spreads across her lips. "Chara?" She asks and you nod. 

"And you found out it's grooming day didn't you?" You nod again hoping she wouldn't poke fun at you, she knew you had a crush on him heavy enough to turn him into juice. She giggles and pulls you up to your feet. "I know it's uncomfortable but it's better to just suck it up, think of it as a trip to the barbers, but your barber is a hottie that's about to see you in your birthday suit." She says patting your shoulder and pushes past you to leave out.

"Not helping." You grumble.

"I'm going to head over, don't take too long or they'll have _that dog_  come get you." She teases in a scary voice as if warning as she closes the door leaving you alone.

"He has a name!" You yell to deaf ears. 

"It's Papyrus..." You mumble. He was just your friend and though the other girls liked to act as if he weren't, he was one of the sweetest souls you knew. You decide to go calm yourself down with a bath before going though, you felt unnecessarily pent up thanks to Chara and needed some relief... The last thing you needed was for him to shave all of you and then get to the spot between your thighs just to be greeted with the slick mess of your arousal.  

* * *

Papyrus leans against the gate smoking a dog treat waiting for Blue to come back so he could go take his break. He was tired and just wanted to take a nap for a while until it was time for night patrol he hadn't gotten any rest since the Easter event yesterday. He wished the farmers would just get more dogs to help him out so he could actually rest more. The job was easy, but his hours were endless and he was never able to get much for than a couple of hours of sleep. All he had to do was watch the sheep and make sure none of them got hurt or stolen and to keep predators away.

He was even allowed to train his little brother instead of the farmers shipping him off to some school for it. He was glad enough that Chara had got them both from his last owner a year ago. The only downside was that it got lonely from time to time. Being guard dog meant that he couldn't socialize much unless he was on his break, and he usually slept during those times. But when he didn't he usually found himself trying to speak to a few girls to try to get to know them before having to work again but never made it past a ' _hello_ '. He was a bit jealous of Blue, since he was just in training he had more time to spend with them and get to know them all. He was even more jealous that they were always gushing over him and petting him for his good work or giving him treats for small things. He liked that stuff too but never got them, sometimes he did from his owners but not nearly as much as his brother did.

It didn't help his confidence knowing that some were scared of him, he knows they're just on edge thanks to what happened a few months back with that _coyote_ , but it hurt that they saw him in the same light just because they looked alike. On top of that, a lot of them started to stay away from him and eventually the majority of them did. He knew it would happen, it was inevitable for sheep to play follow the leader, it was in their nature, but it still hurt. He wanted to keep them safe, _not hurt them_. There was the oddball that never did though, the black sheep of the heard. (Y/n) she was his favorite. She was the only one who ever tried to get to know him when he first arrived and seemed to enjoy his presence no matter what they were doing or where they were and found himself always looking for her when he was doing his patrols to make sure she was alright.

Taking a long drag of the dog treat he lets the smokey milk bone taste spread over his manifested tongue and collect in his rib cage then blowing it out through his nose hole as he thought about her. 

He had... A lot of feelings for her... More than he probably should, but how could he not? She was the only one who would played with him, went on walks with him when Frisk and Chara were too busy, the only one who thought his jokes were genuinely funny and didn't mind the japes he sometimes pulled on her. She was never afraid to pet him at any given time and always knew where to scratch him in that perfect spot that made his leg wiggle. Sometimes she even let him cuddle her while he napped and even gave him treats and special gifts she made for him. She was also the only other one aside from his brother who ever called him by his _actual_ name too and made him feel appreciated for his work like the others did with his brother. He knew they did...just never voiced it. But it felt better to hear it than to just know it. 

A simple 'good boy' and pat on the skull was all he wanted... And out of all of the girls, she was the only one who ever did for him. Adorable didn't feel like enough of a word to call her, he doesn't know if she did it on purpose but she always brought a grin to his teeth whenever she did something and he often caught himself watching her with a lingering stare as she smiled. That smile alone would make his day, the more he thought about it he defiantly had a crush... _Even_ _if_ the others did the same stuff too there was something about you that gave him a warm happy feeling. Whenever he thought about you he found his tail wagging and a smile spread over his tired face as warmth fluttered behind his rib cage. He would consider telling you if Chara didn't tell him you were off limits.

_That just made him want her more though._

" _Honeybee!"_ He's pulled from his thoughts when he hears his nickname shouted from afar and turns to find his owner Chara walking towards him and quickly puts out his dog treat as he approaches. "I need you to fetch (y/n)," his ears perk up at the mention of you. "Go find her and take her to the barn for shearing, make sure she stays until it's her turn, she was supposed to be there over an hour ago. I need to leave for a while, so help Frisk if he needs it alright?" Chara says and he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheep are sheared for their wool during the spring so they dont die of heatstroke during summer. Papyrus is just a skeledog who likes skeledog stuff, no innuendo there.


	3. Different Than What Was Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the third reverse harem I've written, all this chapter is, is a summary of the farm from Papyrus's point of view.

After seeing Chara off Papyrus leaves his post at the gate to go look for you in one of the possible places you might be, which was either your cottage or in the storage building, and he only knew that because you told him once before if you ever felt the need to be alone, those were the only two places that had seclusion from everyone else and food to last you for days.

When he and Sans first arrived here after their last owner got too old to care for them, he was expecting the place to be an actual farm full of human livestock. He was surprised to see that it was actually a lot like a small town. No humans aside from Frisk and Chara lived here since they were the property owners, but there were humans that did come by, _they where customers._ The farmhouse was actually turned into a B &B, and the smaller buildings around it excluding the barn were turned into things like a bakery that sold an a large variety of baked goods, a cafe that sold mostly hot drinks, soups, sandwiches, and other stuff, a small boutique that sold yarn, clothing, blankets and pillows made from wool, and small library of the farms history + bookstore, and so one that the girls would usually work at when they weren't farming. 

That was the other thing, the farm was actually known for the food it's sheep monsters produced since their magic was good for gardening and crops he had come to learn. They were also used for raw material like their wool and milk which Chara would sale for a wagon load of money at the stores. Yarn would coast 25$ per bundle and milk would run about 9.99$ for half a gallon, he thought it was absurd until he found out that unlike actual sheep, monster sheep's milk and wool had a lot more use to it thanks to the magic properties in it. 

_Especially from rare ones like (y/n)._

Bypassing the barn he glances into one of the windows watching as Frisk threw a coat of white wool onto a pile on a cart and a now nude sheep girl pulling a long sleeve down over her bare breast mouthing a thanking before trotting off. Lightly blushing he looks away to keep his eye lights forward. He didn't know how the humans could be so casual about that stuff, even with monsters being _so similar_ to humans, a lot of them apparently didn't see it exactly the same way. Anthropomorphic beings where still just that animal to them.

One of his first nights here Chara had given him a few things from their bakery and cafe and it was some of the best food he had ever eaten, in short, to say he loved it was an understatement, it was damn near god sent.  _Especially the milk,_ he liked that the most. He kept asking for more and didn't think twice about where it came from. Frisk had offered him a hard milk which he thought was mixed with alcohol but it turned out to just be pure vitamin D. That one was addicting. It was rich, sweet, creamy and very smooth since it was lactose free, not to mention what it did for his bones and fur almost immediately after drinking it, his magic even felt stronger. He had about 3 tall glasses of it until Chara told him he was going to have to start charging him for their top product and the gears started turning in his skull. He spat it out mortified making Chara curse at the mess and asking him what he was expecting from a sheep farm. Frisk just laughed. He looked down at his plate praying to god that the meat he ate didn't also come from here as well and was relieved when Frisk told him it was beef from the supermarket, and that humans couldn't eat monster flesh like he and his brother could.  

To this very day, he still couldn't get over the fact that he _drank_  one of his co-worker's breast milk. He never touched any of it again out of embarrassment but Blue didn't seem to care and still drank it. It didn't help when Frisk told him specifically who it came from or that the addicting hard milk came from _you._ He avoided you for weeks until you asked him why and he ended up telling you what was bothering him. You stood there staring at him as if dumbfounded with what he just told you, before falling into a giggle fit which didn't help his embarrassment. Especially when you teased him asking if he _liked it_ and fell to the ground laughing some more when he sputtered out a _yes._ You didn't understand. That was like 5th base for him without even meaning to get there, _it was too much too soon for his emotions._

Once he's past the farmhouse he looks over the small cottages that had a few lights on making a note to get the girls who haven't gone up to the barn yet. One of the other things about this place that was cool, was that Frisk had housing for them built on the land behind the B&B so they could have more rooms available for guest while they were open during the season, _and_ because every now and then some of the patrons who came were on the pervy side and apparently confused it for a monster brothel since the staff was predominantly voluptuous women. That was a no-no. He and Blue were allowed to stay inside with the farmers though since it was just the two of them. 

Altogether there were 30 of them 27 female and 3 male, there used to be 32 but there was apparently a security problem before he and his brother showed up and a girl was 'stolen' by another farmer from what one of the girls told him. Chara later told him that it was actually a wild dog in the area that got her and he even had a run in with the bastard when it was unfortunately too late which came to the loss of the other. 

Heading down the sidewalk to the second block he bumps into someone as he rounds the corner, they curse under their breath as they back away to rub at their nose and shoots an annoyed look at him. " _Oh it's you_." A lengthy sheep girl with wavy pink hair pulled up into a small bun and purple drill-like horns says. It was Rose, one of you're roommates. And your close friend, though...he didn't care for her too much, mainly because she had a knack to treat him like a pervert for things he did on accident around you.

"Heya...have you seen (y/n) around?" He he had little interest in speaking to her.

" _Why_." It came out as if she were bothered that he asked about her.

"...need to make sure she gets to the barn..." She stares at him quietly for and he starts to feel tense under her gaze and breaks eye contact hoping that she wouldn't bring up another past embarrassment or mistake of his and use it to blackmail him into doing things for her again.

"You're just looking for an excuse to try to get fresh and peep at her again, aren't you?" her accusing tone  as she glared at him and he can't stop the annoyed scowl from forming on his face. He takes it back, _he couldn't stand her._

" _For. The. Last. Time. I **didn't** know she was in there._ " He grumbles. 

" _Yeah right_." She mutters. "Why do you need to know where she is?" 

"Chara said to fetch her. It was a command. _that's why_ , nothing else." He bites out through clenched teeth. 

"I see the way you be looking at her _dog_ I know what you're trying to do." She says folding her arms in front of her.

"I'm not trying to do anything but my job right now." Leaning on one hoof and smirks at him with a mischevious look surfaces on her face.

"...Just so you know....she's going to be leaving permanently once summer ends, she's being put on the breeding list." That catches his attention, his eye sockets widen as his eye lights glance back over to her now board expression his ears lose some of their perkiness as his shoulders slump but otherwise doesn't say anything. Her face brightened as she snickers at his fallen expression. "Oh god, _y_ _ou totally do have a thing for her._ " She said almost shocked with bothered look.

"So it'z justa crush..doesn't mean anything." He doesn't deny it, he wasn't ashamed for it.

"You're a dog, _you can't do that_." She said with mock pity reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder as if telling him bad news and he squints at her.

" _So what_. Nothin's wrong with me,"

"You _can't. Do that_." She repeats quickly with an obvious irritated tone. "Look I know you have a thing for my little powder puff roomie.. But for her sake _don't bother_ "

" _Excuse me?_ " He raised a brow blown at her mouth contorting into a frown as if he just tasted something bad.

"Don't get offended, I didn't mean it like that..I just don't want her getting hurt.. _I know how you dogs are_...so don't use her as your little plaything, take it slow." She said giving his shoulder a firm squeeze and shooting him a dirty look before walking away but stops and turns to look back at him.

"I'd still go for it if you think she's worth it...and she better be to you... Just make sure your pull out game is strong." He decided to stop listening to her and quickly walks away heading to your home as his face becomes flustered. He didn't need this before seeing you.

He makes it to your cottage and peeks into the window as he walks up to the door seeing that the lights were off, so you were either pretending to be gone or actually somewhere else. Knocking on the door he waits a while, when no one answers he pulls out the set of spare keys Chara had given him just in case and unlocks the door. 

"Hello?...(Y/n)?.." He calls out as he peeks his skull through the cracked door looking and waits for a reply but no one answers. He steps inside closing the door behind him and looks around the small neatly cleaned home. He had only been inside once before when Blue came over and fell asleep. There was a medium sized kitchen with a kitchen nook to his left and a spacious living room with magenta walls and white shag carpets with a light blue love seat and two recliners on either side of it while a small glass coffee table lay in the middle of it to his right. A hall that led to the bathroom and bedrooms down the hall in front of him. Letting the calming hues of the inside and sweet earthy scent of the cozy cottage relax him as he looks around at all of the plants and decorating the house. He steps into the living room looking at the picture frames on the walls and small shelf behind the small couch, he feels his soul thrum with warmth seeing the familial setting you had with your roommates. He hears something fall onto the floor and a soft voice in the bathroom and calls your name again heading into the hallway stopping in front of the door he gently presses his ear to the door, it sounded like whining almost.

"..(y/n)" he slowly goes to turn the knob when he hears something squeak and a loud thud followed by bottles hitting the floor inside and quickly opens the door to find the room a mess. There were shampoo and soap bottles along with spilled bathwater all over the floor, a small radio sat on top of toilet playing a song softly in the background,the scent of sweet flowers filling his vomer bone. He looks up to the window above the bath to find it open as the curtains gently flow in the breeze.

The wind must have blown the bottles onto the floor he figured. Closing the door he steps across the narrow hallway to the room at the end of it on the right side that was your bedroom. He only knew so because one door had the painting of a pink rose on it, while the other had a yin and yang symbol on it that was obviously the twins room. Turning the cold glass knob of your door he peeks inside before stepping into the small bedroom, the sweet scent of vanilla, chamomile and honey surrounds him. Light pink walls decorated with pictures of you and your friends covered a good amount of them. A full sized bed sat in the far west corner, and a small desk and corner bookshelf sat under a window. Small joy plasters itself on his features when he spots an old polaroid Frisk took of you and him together on one of his first days here, smiling at the fact that you kept it close to your bed. He really shouldn't be in here though, he takes a mental image of everything before leaving and locking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact about Sheep, they are usually used for landscaping since they tend to graze constantly due to having more than one stomach like goat and cows do and dogs are used as a way to ward off predators from them while they do. Also I was having a lot of fun writing this until my dog made me drop my damn phone and shatter the screen, so updates are going to be a little slow until I get the screen replaced so I don't slice my fingers up.


	4. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Sighing happily, you step out of the warm murky water of the mineral bath full of golden flowers feeling refreshed as ever. It was a shame that you had to destroy the halo you made but you put good use of the blossoms, they did exactly what they were supposed to, which was make you happy. You ended up soaking back up all of the magic you put into them while tending to them. But it was ok, Chara said they suited you more. You knew what he really meant...

' _Your magic suits you more_.'

He didn't want you tiring yourself out from infusing so much of it into them just so he can have good vibes throughout the day. He knew how much of your own energy and happiness you put into to make them grow. It drained a lot out of you, yes, but you still felt it was worth it for him. Anything for him to smile _for real_. And anything to help fade the scars on his soul.

Shaking off the excess water and gently towel of the remaining until you're completely dry. One of the things you loved about your fleece was that it was that water would slick off of it easily and would dry quickly. Your eyes roaming over the thick fluff that covered your body and your lip pulls.

' _Think of all the money you'll get'_

Rose's voice echoes in your head as you gently curl your finger around a lock adorning your chest. She...had a point. Your share of the profit would be rather good considering how much more your wool sold for compared to the other girls due to your breed. While all of them had normal white or cream fleece, yours had color and you had curled horns, your fleece also had many more uses as well. The only other ones who shared this genetic difference was your roommates. Rose, and the twins.

It would make Chara happy too, wouldn't it? He'd always get really excited when your households wool sold almost immediately after being put on the market. And it would always grow back after the summer.. _But...not in the same color_. One of the things you didn't like about it was that it never came in the same color after being sheared like Rose's and the others did. You had learned when you were young that the color change had something to do with your magic.

Sometimes it would be a soft, bright, or bold color or on extremely rare occasions dark colors like black or grey though to your disappointment it's only ever happened twice. Once when you were a little and again in your early teens. You thought it was gorgeous. Maybe it would happen this time? And you could even use some of the money to buy a few cute outfits to wear for the summer.  

You stare at your reflection in debate of your mixed feelings as you take the wide tooth comb off the counter to gently comb out the thick curls atop your head until all the small tangles were out and grab some leave in conditioner applying it to the curls then grab the blow dryer attaching the deffuser and turn it on. You try to think more positively about the situation as you dry your hair, it wasn't exactly a big deal... And once your wool is cut you won't have to dread the summertime.

After 30 minutes your hair is dry and you stare at your reflection. You're basically 200% wool, there's nothing honestly to cover... _but it isn't an excuse to walk around nude_. Reaching over to the lid of the toilet you grab the set of clothes you brought in with you and pull on the tank top panties and shorts, you turn around to lean against the sink when the tinge of your arousal makes you bite your lip. Even though you felt refreshed you didn't exactly take care of yourself like you intended to in the first place. You bite your lip in debate, a minute or two tics by and you reach over to the small radio on the toilet to turn it down enough so that it didn't distract you. Unbuttoning your shorts you shuffle them down along with your panties enough so that your hand can move freely. Your hand softly slides over the significantly shorter fluff on your labia and gently parting your lower lips with your index and ring finger you delicately press your middle finger to your clit rubbing small gentle circles into the tender pink flesh. Your other hand slides over your belly up to your breast gently squeezing it as you think about the one who made you this way, to begin with. 

You think back to when he pinched your cheeks forcing your lips to pucker and how close his own were to yours. How his bright eyes looked deeply into yours as the spearmint scent of his breath fanned over your lips. You wished you had the courage to just _kiss_ him back then, you wanted more than anything to taste him as his tongue slipped past your lips to tangle with yours. You feel your heart flutter at the naughty thought and a tingle deep inside you as your heart begins to race. Blood start to flow into the small pink bundle of nerves as it swells and soon for folds began to slick.

You continue to rub your clit for a while before dipping your fingers down in between your folds you swallow thickly when you find yourself wetter than you thought. Slowly teasing your entrance you dip your middle, and ring fingers slowly inside careful not to tare your hymen and pump them in slowly coating them in the silkiness of your juices until they're slick enough and pump faster, grinding your hips against your hand.

Your clit starts to throb from the sensation as it rubbing against your palm each you grind against it making heat start to pool in your lower belly, and a coil deep inside of you tighten. A soft mewl slips past your lips as you think about when he pressed himself firmly against your ass. The warmth of his breath gently caressed the supple skin of your ear and neck. What if you had just pressed back into him? What would he have done if you grinded against him? Would he be angry and punish you? You kind of like that idea, would he be dominant and force you down on all fours to take his cock? You think back to the way he spanks your thigh telling you to hurry. You imagine him thrusting deep into you and gently spanking your ass telling you to cum for him as he brings himself closer to his limit. You bring your hoof up to rest on the edge of the tub knocking down a few bottles to get in deeper.

" _Chara_.." 

Curling your fingers you softly gasp when you hit your g-spot and pump faster. You're so close-

"( _Y/n_ )?.." Papyrus's voice calls from on the other side of the door and your eyes shoot open to see the gold doorknob slowly turning to open and all the blood drains from your face. You let out an undignified squeak yanking your hand from out of your shorts, pulling them up and springing off of the sink, your hoof lands on a wet spot you forgot to dry and you slip falling to the floor with a painful but somewhat cushioned thud and accidentally kicking the rest of the bottles off the edge of the tub. Cursing yourself you immediately scramble up as quietly as you can and hop over the bathtub using the side closes to the wall as a ledge and jump out the window, thanking God that it was big enough for you to get through without a struggle and flop onto the ground with the grace of a fish.

Your heart is beating a mile a minute you stay still and strain yourself to look up at the window with wide eyes hoping that he doesn't peek out. You hear the bathroom door close and relax into the grass huffing indignantly.

He almost walked in on you- while you were!-

" _Oh my god_.." You whisper to yourself and roll onto your back facepalming. _How did he get inside your house!?_ You hear the front door close and jolt up. There was no way you could just go right now, you were back to square one from when you first came home! The whole point was to come home to calm down and get off so you wouldn't freak out from fear of being cut by accident again and from Chara _touching_ your bare skin. That man made you way too sensitive. Pushing yourself onto your hooves you panic when you hear footsteps coming around the house and tiptoe as fast as you can around the opposite side as he comes around before bolting to your other hiding spot in times like this. 

* * *

Quickly opening the door to the storage house you quietly shut it, huffing and panting hard as your heart thumps in your chest. Running was not your thing, you go to wipe away the sweat that accumulated on your brow and cheeks swallowing away the dryness in your mouth from panting so hard. You turn to peek out the blinds of the window next to the door to see if he noticed you running here and spot him walking in the direction of the _other_ storage house. You huff again, you turn pressing your back against the wall sliding down to the floor stretching your legs out in front of you and smile that you managed to stay evasive, you had to find a new spot three times, You knew it was a good idea to come to this one instead, no one other than Frisk would come here and even he rarely ever did. 

After catching your breath, you bring your hooves close to your body and push yourself up, your joints popping and cracking as you stand to flick on the lights and gasp when you find the place a catastrophe. There was half empty and ripped open boxes of food and its crushed up contents littering the counters. Broken glass was scattered all over the floor from jars of jellies, sauces and other condiments splattered all over the place. All of the stored food in cabinets and on the shelves had been torn apart, it looked like someone broke in and vandalized it. Quietly stepping toward the back to investigate what else might be wrecked you jump when you see something move in the shadows behind one of the shelves but calm down when a pair of familiar black ears and a round skull catch your eyes.  

"O-oh it's you." You laugh off your nervousness walking less anxiously now.

It was Blue.

He stiffens before turning his skull up to look at you with empty eye sockets from his crouched spot on the ground, but instead of his usual happy go lucky smile his maw was contorted into a deep toothy frown with something yellow was smeared on his teeth. You chuckle coming closer as you look down at his somewhat guilty expression.

"Did Chara forget to feed you again?" You giggle, he only ever did this when he did, though..normally he'd sneak into the bakery to eat sweets.

"Don't worry i won't tell if you don't" you wink. "I'm not supposed to be here either." He doesn't say anything.

"You...kinda went a little over board don't you think?" You say looking at the rooms shelves and the mess again. He still doesn't say anything, He's been staring at you silently for a while now and you start to worry. 

"Blue what's wr-" you're silenced immediately when he slowly stands up to a towering height close to Papyrus's. Slowly burning red pinpricks of light illuminate the darkness of his sockets and stare down intensely at you as a glowing red tongue slither out from between his sharp teeth licking away the yellow smear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow It's been ages since I've written smut.  
> Follow my Tumblr at Sardoniccs-blog if you have any questions :3


	5. Beware The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a messsssssss.

"O-oh! Heh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend! You look a lot like him..." He continues to stare at you quietly with unwavering eye lights and you break eye contact to look back around at the mess. He was the one that did this then? Wait who was he? You remember Frisk saying something about getting more dogs to help out around the farm so Papyrus could have a little more free time a few weeks ago, was this one of  them? You look back at him and flinch when you find that he's now standing directly in front of you, eyeing you from head to toe as a small toothy smile spreads across his bony lips. You didn't even hear him move.

"Nah, sarry sweetheart." A low gravelly voice heavy with a New York accent greeted your ears as he chuckled, and his breath smelled like mustard, that would explain the yellow stuff on his face.

 _He was big_ , a heck of a lot bigger than Blue was, while they were similar in appearance this guy differed in a couple of ways. Aside from the obvious height difference between them, his teeth for one were a lot sharper looking than Blue's were and one of his fangs was missing. His bones were an off-white color and his eye lights were a searing bright red instead of a soft cerulean, and deep lines rested under his sockets. He was wearing a black hoodie with white fur lining the hood that fell down to his pelvis, with a red shirt underneath it and black basketball shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. The sleeves of the hoodie were rolled up past his elbow exposing his furry forearm and part of his humorous. The black fur on his arms, ears, and tail was a lot bushier too. He looked a little scary if you were honest, but that's what frisk said he needed.

 _Someone big and scary looking_.

The look he was giving you was making you uncomfortable and your hairs start to stand on in, swallowing down the nervous lump that suddenly formed in your throat to clear it preparing to ask who he was when he licks away the remaining mustard on his face and speaks.

"Names Red."

"N-nice to meet you" you didn't mean to stutter, you didn't want him to think you were scared of him like most sheep were towards dogs, but... If you were honest with yourself he gave off a bad vibe to you but weren't sure why. You didn't want to be prejudice but he just seemed like bad news. You offer your hand for a handshake anyway. "My name is (y/n)." He stares down at it a little surprised before a large smile spreads across his face and roughly takes it, his fur was soft, but his paw pads felt like sandpaper.

"A-are you the new guard dog?" You ask. He doesn't say anything and just stares at you, your eyes glance away to look around at the mess again as you pull your hand away. Probably not much of a talker you figured. He doesn't let go and instead lightly tugs it back towards him making you look back at him curiously quirking a brow at him and pulling away more firmly. The look he was giving you was mischievous and you frown, he wasn't making a good impression on his first day so far... He finally let's go and you fold your arms across your chest.

"You're not supposed to be in here.."

"Neither are you sweetheart, _but I won't tell if you don't_." He mocks you with a wink and you give him an unamused frown.

"...You should leave before you get in trouble, the farmers aren't going to be happy when they see this mess." And you definitely didn't want to get mixed up in the middle of his shenanigans, you'd find somewhere else to hide for the time being. You turn to leave when you're harshly pulled back around to face him. His smile was gone now and looked as if he were irritated that you tried to walk away from him, what the heck was this dudes deal? You try to back away when his paw shoots down to wrap tightly around your upper arm making you sharply gasp as he roughly yanks you up and cradles you against his hard rib cage. 

"Woah, Woah, hey careful. _Can't have a pretty thing like you hur'n yerself._ " You look up at him wide eye as your heart pounding in your chest. The same mischievous look from earlier was plastered on his face again, but his demeanor felt a lot more aggressive than he was actually showing making your stomach flop. He nods in the direction behind you and you look over your shoulder at the floor being reminded of the broken glass that was there.

Oh.

You thought he was trying to... _Hurt you_. You feel a little guilty for jumping to conclusions and feeling nervous like this, you sounded like the others. Swallowing thickly you push against his chest for him to set you back down on your hooves. You knew dogs tend to get in people's personal space a lot and were a touchy-feely species, _If you learned anything from being around Papyrus and Blue that was just in their nature_. But...He really didn't need to roughly grab you or pick you up like this.

"P-p-put me down _, please_." You stutter out. The corners of his smile lower and he doesn't move to do so as if in contemplation.

"Jus doing my _job_ fluffmuff." He smirks, his eye sockets lower and he bites his lip. Your mouth drops open and you glare at him making him chuckle lightly.

_Did he seriously just call you Fluffmuff!?_

" _Just_ _put me down_." His eye lights search yours a bit before slowly nodding and he slowly turns the both of you around and carefully sat you down on the counter behind you instead, his paws slide back up to your hips to give a small squeeze making you jump a little and glared at him some more before he places them on either side of you. His toothy smile turns into a sly one as he stares you down and you start to feel thoroughly creeped out now. 

"No _thank you_ for sparing your little hooves from glass shards getting stuck between em?" 

"Thank you." You say and place a gentle hand on his chest to try to push him back but he doesn't budge. "Can you please move?" He raises his brow bones and looks behind him at the floor then back to you with a shit eating grin. "Can't go back out that way." 

_Um, yes you can, How does he think you got in here??_

_"I'll be careful."_ you say a little bitterly and he leans away from you shoving his paws in his pockets. "Nahh, I'm not doin my _job_ if I let a precious thing like you leave out the dangerous way." He says almost arrogantly.

_Why does he keep saying job like that?..._

"I can take care of myself." You say firmly and his brow bones raise again, his eye lights turning brighter now. 

"You can huh? You a bad girl on your own? Don't need a big guy like me?" He smiles and steps away eyeing you some more and is quiet for a moment. "What if you get caught? Not supposed to be here right?" He heads to the back of the room where a doorway was. "Hey, why doncha fallow me out this way? I knowa shortcut. You won't get caught by the farmers or nothin so you won't get in trouble." You shoot him a skeptical look.

 _How would he know any shortcuts when he just started here_? It felt like he's trying to play a prank on you.

"C'mon, _I promise_." He beckons you over and you hop off the counter and onto the floor with a soft clack crossing your arms.

"What were you doing in here? You'll get fed anytime you want, didn't they tell you? and why'd you make such a mess?" He's back to his quiet self like he was when you first came in and it's a long moment before he says anything seemingly thinking out his words carefully first. He shifts from one paw to another as he looks around the room then back to you.

"...was like that when I got in here. You guys have a pest problem." He dodges your question and points to a small hole in the wall near a shelf. 

_"Then what were you doing in here?"_

"Checkin out the place, this building looked old and wondered what was in it." He shrugs.

"This late?" 

"....like i said, Got curious to see what the place was like. Done interragatin me?" He asks. Sighing through your nose you look back at the destroyed room and walk towards him. He gives you a toothy smile as he turns around to disappear into the darkness of the other room, you were about to follow him inside but stop once you reach the doorway. A shiver runs through you as his silhouette stands a ways from you in the darkness and burning red eyes stare down at you with an almost predatorial look. "Don't worry sweetheart. There's nothin at be afraid of, I dont bite..." He chuckles and his eye lights disappear.

"... _Much_.."

Your eyes widen and every instinct in you tells you to run. Slowly backing away you dare to look away from him but have a feeling that the moment you do you'll regret it. You can't see him but hear him chuckle dryly as you continue to back away until you bump into the counter behind you. "I knew you stress ate when you were anxious, but sheesh kiddo." You jump whipping your head around to find Papyrus standing in the doorway as he looked around with a surprised yet disappointed expression at the mess as he slowly stepped inside. You turn back to the dark doorway in fear but a little more relieved that Papyrus was here now, you knew he was going to check this place eventually and was thankful for it since you were dealing with this _new dog_.

"Coulda left some for me. if I knew you were gonna go _nuts_ I would have joined ya. Would have been able to go down together when the coppers arrived." He jokes as he kicks past a jar of planters.

"O-oh no it wasn't! I-i didn't-there was this- " You point behind you to where Red was and he flix his eyes to the doorway quirking a brow bone at you. You looking back over into the dark room to find his silhouette gone. 

 _What? Where did he go_?

You timidly step into the dark room and switch on the blinding light to find the room empty. Two storage shelves full of torn up boxes sat against the far wall and the back door on the left side of the room was blocked off with furniture and a small sink full of dirty water that sat opposite to it. How did he get out? More importantly... _what was he really planning to do to you in here?_

"I-i-i um.." You blink and look back at him struggling to find an answer that didn't come off as a lie, there was no way he was going to believe you if you told him. You did stress eat a lot when you were nervous and this time of year did give you the most anxiety but you could never do something like this and people didn't just _disappear_ into thin air. "I was just.." He quirks a brow bone at you again and you sigh dropping your head and he chuckles. 

"You know you're going to have to get sheared sooner or later." He says as casually strolling over to you avoiding the mess and broken on the floor until he standing directly in front of you. "You don't need to be scared, Frisk is always real gentle from what the other girls say." He gives you a reassuring look and you blink.

_Wait. Frisk was going to? That was a relief...but...why do you feel disappointed._

Switching the light off again and moving away from the empty room still deeply unsettled about the weird dog that was there and where he disappeared to, Papyrus stops you before you can walk past him. "Hey don't frown, i swear, you don't need to worry." He says placing a paw on your cheek to make you look at him. "I'm being honest."

"T-that's not why..." You stammer, and look back at into the dark room from the corner of your eyes as he waits for you to give him an answer. Your mind was still on _Red_. And as for being sheared, You can't tell him that you were actually _hoping_ it would be Chara to do it, you'd sound like a pervert! 

"What's the reason then?" 

"I-it's embarrassing, It's like being undressed slowly by someone!" You blurt out and Papyrus looks away deep in thought. 

"So?...that's not _that_ bad, Frisk give me and my bro baths sometimes, trust me it much worst." He says and he paws the back of his neck. "There's only so much my paws can reach..." He...had a point, you really shouldn't complain.

"Don't you want to make good use of your wool?" He asked lightly and raises his paw to gently caress the soft kinky curls on your shoulder between his paw pads. You blush a little more as he places a paw beside you, trapping you between him and the wall and leans down until he's eye level with you and you look away. 

" _Papyrus_... I don't want to..." You whisper.

"You'll overheat in the summer." His voice was low and smooth in an attempt to try to convince you other wise. You know you would, but it was still embarrassing. Glancing back to him you find his eye sockets lidded into a tired look. Frisk probably sent him to find you and you knew you were making his job harder right now by resisting.

"I-i'm not going."

"What will i have to do to get you to go?..." He nuzzles into your cheek before slipping his paw down your arm to circle around your waist pulling you close to him making your cheek pressed against his sternum. You sigh leaning into the reassuring hug as your anxiety dies down a little. Bringing his other paw up to rest on the back of your head pulling you closer to him and you breathe in the smoky scent of his hoodie, he was smoking again... He must have been stressed out. And you forgot to give him his flower crown...it was supposed to help with that. You blink realizing why you'd been so anxious in the first place. You had put as much pacifying magic as you could into the flowers you used for his. That's why you were overreacting to all of this, it wasn't just basic nervousness.

"...will you come with me?..." You ask quietly and you feel him tense against you and pull your head away from his chest to look up at him to find that his eye lights shrunk into tiny pinpricks. It's a long moment before he says anything before sighing. "What are friends for, kiddo?" He chuckled a little strained. "Don't want my favorite cotton ball _tibia-ncomfortable_ now."

" _You're too good of a friend Papyrus_." His ears perk up to that. He blinks looking a little taken back by your words as he stares down at you. His expression turns unreadable but a small blush dusts his cheekbones as his tail slowly starts to wag and he smiles.

 _How cute_.

He paws the back of his neck again and his smile grows. "Nyeheh, thank you." 

"I'll even give you a treat after I'm done, sound good?" His eye lights dilate a bit at the mention of a treat and his tail wags a little more.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"A treat just for sitting with you?" He said it as if it were too good to be true.

"Yep, you like honey biscuits right?" His face lights up and his tail is wagging excitedly now, he grabs your hand and hurries you to the door.

"Let's get going, it's getting late-" a loud bang and squeal makes you jump and Papyrus quickly pushes you behind him as his ears perk up alert. "Stay right here." He quickly heads to the back of the storage room leaving you alone. Four minutes go by as you wait when he comes back with something squirming in his paw. It was a _very_ large rat. 

"Oh my gosh." That thing was half the size of your arm.

"Took me a minute to catch this sucker.  There's like three more in there, i should ask Chara to get a cat..." 

"How did you catch that??" 

"Grabbed it's tail before it ran out like the others did." The rat kicks and squirms as it tries to free its tail from his paw. "Youre not going to kill it right?" 

He looks at the rat then looks around the room and grabs an empty milk crate to trap it and another one full of bottles of oil to weigh it down. "Lets get going."

* * *

 After sneaking onto the property Red makes quick work of scouting out the place making sure to stay out of anyone's view he decides to hide out in an abandon looking building he gets in through an open window and is surprised to see that it was an old storeroom full of foods. He feels his none existent stomach growl and decides to make quick work of what he can while he's here, he tore open and ate anything that smelled good, which happened to be everything he's never had any food like this before, he didn't care for humans but they sure as hell knew how to make good tasting stuff. He ended up breaking open a lot of jars since his paws couldn't open them. A lot of them had sweet fruit tasting mush in them, none of them were labeled but he could set the tastes apart. Apple, strawberry, pare and nectarine. "Not bad...what else they got.." He mutters to himself and looks back up at the shelf were a yellow jar sat. Assuming it was just more fruit he reaches for the red jar next to it but knocks it off it's perch as his claw bumps it and it falls shattering on the floor. Shrugging he goes to break the red one when the something particularly different in scent caught his vomer bone and he looks back to the yellow splatter of the floor. The sour tangy smell of the yellow paste drew him in like flies to a rotted corpse. He sniffed it a bit more before laping a little up and the salty tang of the paste spread over his manifested tongue making his pupils dilate. He laps up what's left spiting out the few shards of glass that got mixed in with it egarly not hearing the door open and close.

 

"O-oh it's you." A small nervous voice calls out from the from of the room and Red stiffens. His first thought was to hide, he normally didn't reach in such a pussy way but he didn't want to get shot at again and who ever it was seemed to be familiar with him. he can't hide. Deciding to face the music he turns his skull up to look with empty eye sockets from his crouched spot on the ground. A plump young woman wearing a weird looking sweater under a tank top and a caramel skin tone stood a ways in front of him on the other side of the counter. It wasn't clicking for him that this was the sheep from earlier that he was initially after. She chuckles coming closer, looking down at him and he feels his magic slowly build up inside of his rib cage ready to attack.

"Did Chara forget to feed you again?" She giggled.

_Who the fuck is chara? That shepherd from earlier?_

"Don't worry i won't tell if you don't" she winks. "I'm not supposed to be here either." She says ruffling her hand on the weird fluffy sweater.

_Wait_.

His eye lights take in her appearance and he notices the curled horns that adorned her head. _This is her. The sheep girl that he almost had from earlier_. "You kinda went a little over board don't you think?" She looks around the room before her eyes land back on him. "Blue whats wr-" she's silenced immediately when you slowly stand up to your full height and her eyes widen.

_It's her. She's...here? Just here for him just like that?_

He licks away the remaining yellow paste on his face still a bit shocked that his was all happening. "O-oh! Heh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend! You look a lot like him.." She break eye contact to look back around at the mess. _Take her. Before she tries to run_.

He teleports in front of you as you look around the room again. _Was this really happening?... Holy fuck he was lucky today!_ You look back at him and flinch when you find that he's now standing directly in front of you. His eyes take their time to properly roam over your form now that he was closer to you. "Nah, sarry sweetheart." She takes her time to get a good look at him and he has to stop his bones from rattling. She starts to look uncomfortable and his smile widens. _She was scared, he could smell it wafting off of her along with the delectable scent coming from between her legs. He didn't smell another male on her so the little pervert was probably touching herself. Fuck she smells delicious_.

"Names Red."

"N-nice to meet you" she stutters, and offers her hand for a handshake anyway. "My name is (y/n)." _Was she trying yo be brave? Or could she not see what danger shes in right now? All the more fun._ He roughly takes it giving her a small shake and she recoils back a little. Her hands were soft against his rough paws. "A-are you the new guard dog?" She asks.

_She thinks he's a dog?_

_Is that why she's not running away? Why the fuck would she think?-_ his thoughts flash back to the small skeleton with a blue collar on from earlier. _He looked like him_. This was good, he could use this a little. She glance away to look around at the mess and tries to pull her hand away but he tightens his grip on it. She curiously quirking a brow at him and pulling away more firmly. He decides to play with her a bit to get her guard down. He didn't know is she had fire magic like that goat did. But she didn't look that strong and he could easily over power her with his size alone. "You're not supposed to be in here.." _Is she really trying to scold him right now?_

"Neither are you sweetheart, but I won't tell if you don't." He mocks with a wink and she frowns.

"...You should leave before you get in trouble, the farmers aren't going to be happy when they see this mess." She turns away from you and his smile is wiped clean off his face. The fuck? Did she think she could just leave? turn her back on him as if he were an annoying child whos tantrum wasn't going to be tolerated? He grabs her spinning her back around from trying to walk away from him. Her eyes were wide and fearful now and she tries to back away.

_Not happening_.

He roughly yanks you up and rest you against his bones before he realizes what he's doing as he looks down at the frighted look on your face and quickly comes up with an excuse. "Woah, Woah, hey careful. Can't have a pretty thing like you hur'n yerself." He could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he held her closer. He almost lost his cool.

She looks ready to scream bloody murder. He should just do it now but the thrill of teasing her felt _too_ good. He nods in the direction behind you and she looks over her shoulder at the floor exposing the supple skin of her neck and his mouth start to water as he fights the urge to dig into it. "P-p-put me down, please." She stutters, god it was so cute seeing her like this, feeling her against his bones she was so different from the rabbits, so soft and full, he has to suppress the groan in his throat as his claws dimple into the fat of her thick thighs, like fuck he was putting her down.

"Jus doing my 'job' fluffmuff." He smirks, and bites his lip when she opens her plump ones to speak.

"Just put me down."

His eye lights search yours a bit.

_what would it take to see it twist into pain and pleasure, how would you look cumming for him?... What you would taste like when he tore into that tender flesh and what screams you would make?_

Slowly nodding and he slowly turns the both of you around and carefully sat you down on the counter behind you instead.

_Small and cute...you must be a freak, probably would want to be pined down and dominated, you looked like the sensitive type, like you wouldn't be able to walk straight after taking one hard fuck._

His paws slide back up to your hips to give a small squeeze making you jump a little and glared at him some more before he places them on either side of you.

_You were sensitive alright_.

His toothy smile turns into a sly one as he stares you down. He'd turn you into a quivering mess too drunk off his cock to be able to say anything other than his name. He could smell your fear. He knows you want to get away from him so he waits for you to try something, but you don't.

_Weird for a sheep_.

"No thank you for sparing your little hooves from glass shards getting stuck between em?"

 

"Thank you." She bites out and tries to push him back but he doesn't budge.

"Can you please move?" He raises his brow bones and looks behind him at the floor then back to you with a shit eating grin. "Can't go back out that way."

"I'll be careful." You say a little bitterly and he leans away from you shoving his paws in his pockets. "Nahh, I'm not doin my 'job' if I let a precious thing like you leave out the dangerous way." He says almost arrogantly.

She give him a strange look. "I can take care of myself." She says firmly and his brow bones raise again. "You can huh? You a bad girl on your own? Don't need a big guy like me?" He smiles and steps away eyeing you. We'll see how much you can take care of yourself..."What if you get caught? Not supposed to be here right?" He heads to the back of the room to a doorway. "Hey, why doncha fallow me out this way? I knowa shortcut. You won't get caught by the farmers or nothin so you won't get in trouble." She gave him a skeptical look. "C'mon, I promise." He beckons you over and you hop off the counter and onto the floor with a soft clack crossing her arms.

"What were you doing in here? You'll get fed anytime you want, didn't they tell you?" Fuck. He wasn't expecting you to be so nosy. He thinks out his words carefully first. He shifts from one paw to another as he looks around the room then back to you. He remembered seeing a few rats.

"...was like that when I got in here. You guys have a pest problem." He says and points to a small hole in the wall near a shelf.

"Then what were you doing in here?"

"Checkin out the place, this building looked old and wondered what was in it." He shrugs.

"This late?"

"....like i said, Got curious to see what the place was like. Done interragatin me, miss Sherlock?" He asks. Sighing through your nose you look back at the destroyed room and walk towards him. He gives you a toothy smile as he turns around to disappear into the darkness of the other room, you were about to follow him inside but stop once you reach the doorway. A shiver runs through you as his silhouette stands a ways from you in the darkness and burning red eyes stare down at you with an almost predatorial look.

"Don't worry sweetheart. There's nothin at be afraid of, I don't bite..." He chuckles and his eyelights disappear.

"...Much.."

Your eyes widen and slowly start backing away.  He chuckles dryly as you continue to back away until you bump into the counter behind you.

"I knew you stress ate when you were anxious, but sheesh kiddo." You jump, and you whip your head and he teleports back outside behind the building scaring the small rabbit girl that followed him, she jumps back falling on her butt. She had tried to sneak through the back door before he blocked it off with the furniture at first.

" _Who was that?_ " Her expression quickly changes to anger as she pushes herself off the ground to match up to him as he turns to listen from the other side of the door. They were talking. He couldn't really make out the words.

" _Be quiet."_

_"No, Red. Who was that!?"_ She raises her voice yanking on the front of his hoodie to make him face her. " _I said, shuddahp_." He growled lowly turning to look down at her and she quickly let's go backing away worried he might try something. She huffs stomping over to the dirty window peering in and tsksing, and tries to open it.

He yanks her away before anyone can see her and slams her into the door and she yelps. There's a commotion on the other side of the door and it quiet, there's a soft murmer of voices before nothing.

Red waits until he hears the front door of the building close and turns his attention back to the small rabbit girl with long grey hair as he pressed her small body into the door behind her. "I thought I made it clear ta stay the fuck away from me bitch." He growled, pure rage dripping in his gruff voice.

" _Is she why!?_ " She croaked out as her hands clawed at his, tears swelling in her eyes. "That stupid _fat_ s-sheep!?" Her voice raspy as tears fell down her cheeks and he throws her to the ground staring down at her tear soaked face. All of this pestering because she can't get over her feelings? How much more was he going to have to get it through her head?

"Nah...Just meet'er for the first time. The fuck are you getting jealous fer?" He scowled shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

" _I saw the way you looked at her!_ " She weakly screams. He knew she was watching.

"And?" He quirked a brow bone at her and she sucked in a breath as her ears drooped more becoming inconsolable full on sobbing as she clenched her hand to her chest. 

"I-i saw you touching her!" Her voice became hoarse. He would have put of more of a show if that fucking dog didn't show up.

"Calm yer mosquito bites, I ain't even get that far with'er." He grumbles, if that damn dog hadn't shown up. Everything was going perfectly in his favor, _she thought he was a new fucking guard dog. He would have had her, but he just had to play around first._ he would have had her bent over and wrapped around his cock already. He glances down at the small bunny. Hell he didn't even give a shit if she saw. Maybe she'd finally get the message.

"don't y..ou even care w-hat you're doing to me!?" Her face red with rage and hurt. 

"Not even a little." He shrugged as walked away heading to his den to sleep the night away and wait until the morning so he could get a fresh start, leaving her alone for the second time today.

"(Y/n) huh?.." He mumbles to himself as he heads back to the other side of the farm where he initially got in. She was what he had been craving for weeks, and defiantly something new to play with if that look she was giving him earlier was anything. He already made up his mind. He makes it halfway up the hill when someone yells at him. 

"hey!....Hey! Who are you!?" He looks over his shoulder to find a small skeleton wearing a blue collar standing with his paws on his hips.


	6. Fluff And Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not actually fluff, I'm just bad at naming things )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame monster muse for this chapter.   
> I can't write underswap papyrus ._.

"Is it too late to back out now?" You stare at the barns open doors and start to slow down as anxiety bubbles deep in your core. It was going to feel weird without your wool, it was one of the only two things that were a security blanket for you when something was bothering you. And what if you got nicked again? It hurt so much last time that you almost cried, you still have the scar on your hip, you know it was an accident but it felt like someone trying to saw through you. Papyrus places a paw on your shoulder looking down at you out the corner of his eye socket.

"...Tell ya what, I'm not gonna force you in there like Chara wanted me to... But if you go in without me, I'll let ya come along when me'n Blue and go visit farmer Toby. You can see Ms.Toriel again."

"- _But that wasn't part of the deal, you said_ -Wait... Really?" You blink and look up at him in surprise as he smirked down at you for already trying to put up an argument. Ms. Toriel...You hadn't seen her since Autumn, the kind goat woman had raised you like one of her own when you were just a lamb for a short while. 

"Yeah, you should see how big Asriel has gotten, they'll all be happy to see you." That sounded like a great! But...

You stop in your tracks once the two of you reach the door. All of the other girls have already finished, dressed, and chatting with one another as they play a few board games to pass the time in the day room. Some of the conversations ranging from how nice it felt to be able to feel their bare skin again, to some talking about the tattoos and scars they forgot they had.

"Just sit with me, please?" You look up at him eagerly and he makes a face that says he'd rather eat a rock.

"Don't you want a treat after??"

" _I-i"_ he stutters looking for an excuse to leave when there's a commotion and suddenly all of the girls attention is on you.

_"Look (Y/n) is here!"_

_"Where has she been?"_

_"I'm so jealous of her, s_ _he's so pretty, look at her wool!"_

_"And her horns!"_

_"I wish mine were like that instead of plain..."_

_"It looks like cotton candy, doesn't it? so cute."_

_"She's so adorable...god i wish she was at least bi or something..."_

You blush a little looking down at your hooves, you forgot how popular you were with them, it was like Easter all over again, you really didn't think you were anything special. 

_"I wish she could work with us more often, why won't Chara let her again?"_

_"Something about costs or whatever..."_

_"Look, it's Blue's brother..."_

_"why's he here?..."_ You see Papyrus tense and glance up at him. His teeth were clenched together and his eyelights trained on the ground. He looked uncomfortable, you glance back at the small heard, all of the girls are looking at him now as they huddle together mumbling to one another.

 _"Look, they're holding hands...."_ You look down to find your hand tightly holding his paw. You hadn't even realized you that you grabbed it. 

_"Are they dating now?..can they do that?"_

" _Chara's going to be so mad_."

" _Why would she want to be with a dog?"_

You're suddenly pulled along to the right side of the room passing all of them and have to catch yourself from falling, you look up at Papyrus to find him still looking down and frowning as he marches over to the far side of the room. "Let's hurry up..." He mumbles. _Oh right_...you forgot that they didn't care too much for him, you feel guilty for putting him through discomfort to ease your own.

"Papyrus-"

"-(Y/n)! It's about time! God, we've been waiting for hours!" You look over to see Rose glaring at you with her hands on her hips, and the rest of the rare breeds sitting at a small table behind her. The twins Kaho and koha playing Mancala and Shavonne reading a book next to them. Her eyes dart down to your hand intertwined with Papyrus's paw then back up to the two of you and he quickly let's go stuffing it in his pocket. She shoots him a dirty look before walking over to you and grabbing your hand to pull you over to the table.

" _What were you two doing_?" She asked suspiciously as she looked you over from head to toe as if worried you were hurt. Rose had always acted like an overprotective big sister to you, while you appreciated it, it did get a bit annoying at times. You were old enough to care for yourself.

"Nothing, we just walked over here-"

" _It doesn't take three hours for that_."

"I didn't want to come..." You say quietly and she sighs through her nose, looking past you. You follow her gaze to find Papyrus slouched against the wall with his eye lights casted off the side, ears folded and looking grumpy. You look back to Rose quizzically ready to ask what happened between the two of them when a voice calls to you from the door near the table. 

"There's our rainbow girl." You look over to find Frisk leaning against the doorway as he crosses his bare arms over his wool covered shirt.

"Don't call me that.." You mumble and he smiles softly chuckling stepping over to you and gives you a small side hug squeezing and rubbing your shoulder reassuringly.

"Good boy," he nods to Papyrus and places a hand on your lower back pushing you towards the door. "Go on and have a seat so we can start."

"C-can't someone else go first?" You ask glancing back to Papyrus, you wanted to apologize to him, and you still felt a little nervous. Why did they wait for you to start anyway? 

"No, they're already done. We needed to do a head count."

* * *

You sat on the maroon leather topped table with your hands in between your knees staring blankly at the floor. A soft buzzing from the overhead light filled the room's silence as the stale smelling air revived old memories of the last time you were here. "Relax, it'll be ok." Frisk's voice comes from behind you as you hear him fiddle with stuff on a counter behind you. 

"I-i know..." 

"Take off your clothes, please." He says and you swallow thickly nodding, slowly slide off the table onto tile floor your hooves making a small clack once they meet it. Your heart was beating hard in your chest as your fingers graze the bottom of your shirt, only to cling to the fabric when your face starts to feel hot. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, all of the other girls have already, heck so did the guys too, you'll be fine just suck it up.  You flinch when you feel a gentle hand press against your back and look over your shoulder to see Frisk giving you another reassuring look as his light brown almond shaped eyes glance over to the clock. "I'll be done quick,ok?" He rubs your back and you nod glancing through the window into the small room where the others were. The twins and shavonne were still there, but Rose was gone and Papyrus still sat in the corner on a folding chair close to the door with his arms crossed looking off to the side but with his ears perked towards the door. Turning back you look back down at the floor and take a deep calming breath before quickly striping. 

"Lay down on your belly." You nod and awkwardly climb onto the bed like table and ease yourself onto your stomach, folding your arms to rest your head on them. You keep flinching whenever he gently touches you to get you used to the feeling so you wouldn't do it when he started. You're so scared that you're going to get nicked again like the last time that you can't help it. Your heart is racing with anxiety but instead of the rough treatment you're expecting, you feel a very soft vibration against the back of your upper thigh followed by his hand gently sliding over it before the cool air of the room fans over the now bare area and you blink.

"Huh."

"You were expecting it to hurt?..."

"I-i... Well, yeah _i mean._.."

"Chara got new buzzers. Makes it quicker and easier." You feel dumb now, all that overreacting to this? Your blush deepens and you bury your head in your arms. He continues on like that and you relax as he gently runs his hands over the exposed area that now just left short fine fur that would come off with a special body wash to keep it from growing back for a while. Large fluffy tuffs of soft (f/c) wool fall gently to the floor and you feel a lot cooler now along with lighter. You didn't realize how much weight it was actually adding to you until after it was all off. He finishes with your backside and tells you to turn over.

 

Oh boy... Ok... Here we go...

 

You hesitantly turn onto your side before laying face up and swallow hard, the cool leather of the plush table contorts to your form. Frisk stares down at you with the clippers in his hand and tells you to sit up instead so he doesn't have to bend so much and you push yourself up to sit on your butt. Suddenly you feel the bed like table dip and Frisk rests his hand on your shoulder as he slides his legs on sides of yours and you blush when you feel your back press into the soft fabric of his blue and magenta flannel. You glance over to the window to find Papyrus staring you intensely with his mouth slightly agape, a small blush on his face. Frisk wraps his left arm under your breast and slowly starts to shear away the fleece on your belly and you quickly look away groaning.

This was embarrassing...

You concentrate on the fluff as it falls away until your belly is uncovered and Frisk wipes away some of the loose wool remanding, but pauses and hums, gently squeezing your belly and you blush again as his fingers dimple into the soft flesh. "You've put on some weight, huh?..." He says little surprised as he continues to squeeze and knead into it before putting the buzzers down to squish the pouch of fat with both hands as he starts to play with your belly. Your eyebrow twitches and you swat his hand away. "It's ok it's nothing bad, you can lose it." he chuckles and picks up the buzzers to start shearing away the fluff on your chest.

"...Chara told me you were feeling brave."

"H-huh?"

"That you keep going to dangerous spots predators can get to you in the fields."

"...I was just picking flowers for you guys." You hear him sigh behind you as he squeezes you closer. "Pick the ones around the house, we have plenty... If you want new ones to grow just ask me, I'll get them...We dont want anything to happen to you..." He mumbles, you don't say anything and the two of you are quite for only a moment. "Where is Chara? I-i thought he was going to do this." 

"He had business to take care of" he said curtly. "Wanted me to take care of you instead." 

"Oh..." He must have noticed your frown because he quickly reassures you.

"It's just because he was scared of hurting you again after last time, your _noises_ detractedhim _too much_ he said _."_ he laughed a little. "Said your squirming didn't help either. His face was so red when I asked why." You feel his body shake as he chuckles more. "That's the most embarrassed I think I've ever seen him." A small smile spreads across your lips, you made Chara blush? You had that effect on him too? You feel your stomach flutter as you try to hide your smile. You wondered if he would blush dark enough to match his crimson eyes, you giggle at the dumb thought when your smile lowers as you recall the dog in the storage house. How his red eye lights glowered down at you within the darkness of that back room and a shiver runs through you. "Are you cold now?" 

"A-a little." you lie and bite your lip remembering how he was smiling at you, it was anything but friendly the more you thought about it. "Um...I met the new dog," Frisk abruptly stops what he's doing. "He seems really-"

"... _What new dog_?" He turns off the buzzers and you see him look at you through the corner of your eye.

"T-the new guard dog you said you were getting?" He doesn't say anything and you turn to see his eyes look around the room seeming to try to recall when he said that and you start to worry. You're starting to believe it was some demonic ghost, he _did_ disappear into thin air and Papyrus should have been able to smell him if he was really there, now Frisk doesn't know what you're talking about?

"... _what does it look like?_ " 

" _He looked exactly like Blue,_ but he's bigger than Papyrus is, and has a missing fang?" You say almost feeling unsure of yourself, Frisk doesn't say anything for a moment and you start to feel more anxious as you replay when you spoke to him in your head. You hear the buzzers click back on and the soft vibration coming from them as he starts along the curve of your breast near your nipple.

"He said his name was Red." Suddenly a sharp pain makes gasp flinching and squeeze your eyes shut in pain and he quickly pulls the buzzer away. "S-sorry!" Placing his head in the crook of your neck to see if he cut you, you let out a shaky breath staring down at the shaved spot. "I didn't get you did I?" He asks worriedly. You hesitantly bring your hand up you skim against your flesh finding nothing but your breast still hurt.

"N-no...they're just a bit sensitive." He nods and continues until he's uncovered your all of breast but doesn't say anything about the new dog and you start to feel like you were crazy. Worried about the pain again you squirmed and flinch the whole time and Frisk peeks an eye open at you before roughly cups your right tit, caressing it as he rolls the nipple around between his fingers. 

"A-ah!" You yelped loudly and hear a chair clatter to the floor outside the room and see the color orange come towards the door in the corner of your eye.

"Are you o-! o _-oh..._ " You hear Papyrus's worried voice and your eyes dart over to find him staring in shock. You yelp and whimper at the pain again as he continues his abuse on the small nub. You knew the whole display is beyond lewd looking, you don't want him to see you this way and your hand goes to wrap around Frisk's wrist to try to pull his hand away but he doesn't budge.

" _F-frisk that_ -" you yipe when he pinches and pulls harder on your nipple.

"You haven't been pumping..." He states, his left hand lets go of your other wrist to wrap his arm back around your thick waist to stop you from trying to pull away from him.

"I-i thought..nngh..it a-all dried up."

"They're too swollen..." He mumbles and you hiss from the tenderness "Are you still taking the hormone supplements?" 

"I-i finished them a few weeks ago.." He hums in acknowledgment and stops, letting out a sigh before looking up at Papyrus who looks away the moment their eyes meet and quickly turns around. 

" _Honeybee_ , Come here." He calls as he stares at him through the window and Papyrus's halts, turning to look at him with wide sockets.

" _W-wait, w-what_?"

"Come Here." Frisk commands again and he hesitates, looking everywhere but at the two of you as his skull darkens with blush. He meekly drags his feet into the room until he just a foot from the two of you. You're beyond embarrassed right now. "I need to go grab something for her, her milk duct are clogged, wrap this up for me." 

".. _What_?..." You and papyrus say in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having one of your friends delicately undress you then have another one shave your pubic hair. That's the equivalent to being sheared for reader.  
> Also... It's not that I'm trying to brainstorm for new chapters, drafts are already written out and i just need to edit them a bit, but the reason for slow updates is sometimes i feel like giving up because i re-use the same stuff a lot and everything feels so played out and generic and i want myself to do better. I don't want this fic to turn out like my other reverse harems because i really like how this came out. Not that i didn't like those too its just i have a bad habit of being too hard on myself for anything i do write. That Being Said. Updates are going to be random, but there will be a triple update this week for being late on updates, and im super excited to be introducing more characters from Au's :>  
> Red's pov next chapter. Let me know if you want to see Papyrus's pov too and ill try to add it in.


	7. It...Could Be Worst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to finish Frisk's job which leads to a heated moment between you two and Blue gets himself into for more than he was ready for when he confronts the large wolf in the fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps pov was longer than this but hand to cut it since it was too much, Reds pov was supposed to be way longer too but i cut it out since i felt it wasn't really worth the two cents to add to the story.

As the two of you near the barn, you start to slow down as you look anxiously at the red building. You and him both, his own anxiety starts to fizzle within his rib cage, he really didn't want to go in there. Even though he should be here on watch right now, he didn't feel in the mood to be bombarded with insults from the girls. He cared for all of them a lot, but they were tough on him. Placing a gentle paw on your soft shoulder glancing down at you as look up at him with large doe eyes. Even when you looked worried you were cute. He really wished he could just sit and hold you right now to ease his anxiousness along with your own, he knew you liked being hugged and he enjoyed hugging your soft body. But now wasn't the time...

"...Tell ya what, I'm not gonna force ya in there like Chara wanted me to... But if you go in without me, I'll let you come along when me'n Blue and go visit farmer Toby. You can see Ms.Toriel again."

"-But that wasn't part of the deal, you said-Wait... Really?" You blink and look up at him in surprise as he smirked down at you for already trying to put up an argument.

"Yeah, you should see how big Asriel has gotten, they'll all be happy to see you." He says lightly,  guiding you closer to the barn. He just needs you to say yes and go in without him so he can stay outside. You stop in your tracks once the two of you reach the door, a few of the girls look up once they notice you and smile but it drops when they see him standing next to you.

"Just sit with me, please?" You look up at him.

"Don't you want a treat after??"

"I-i" a dumb biscuit wasn't worth being put through all of the uncomfortable glances and dirty stares he was going to get but...your comfort was. His paw slides down your back until it falls to his side and he unconsciously nudges it into your hand as he stares blankly at the spot in front of him. You were more important than getting a treat to him, your comfort over his was more important to him. There's a commotion and suddenly all of the girls' attention is on you.

"Look (Y/n) is here!"

"Where has she been?"

All of the girls start to gather around to see you as the gush over your appearance, as he listens, a small smile spread across his fangs as he unconsciously nods in agreement with all the stuff they are saying, until the attention turns on him.

"Look, it's Blue's big brother..."

"why's he here?..." He felt really tense now and his teeth start to clench together as he looks down again. All of the girls are looking at him as they huddle together mumbling to one another.

"Look, they're holding hands...." His grip tightens as his ribs start to itch from anxiety.

"Are they dating now?..can they do that?"

"Chara's going to be so mad."

_"...Why would she want to be with a dog?"_

 

He quickly pulls you to the far side of the room passing all of them. "Let's hurry up..." He mumbles. Why did they have to be like this to him? there was nothing wrong with him. He was a good boy, not some vicious predator. 

"Papyrus-"

"-(Y/n)! It's about time! God, we've been waiting for hours!" You look over to see Rose glaring at you with her hands on her hips. At least Rose didn't exactly hate him but he couldn't say that with honesty. Her eyes dart down to your hand intertwined with his paw then back up to the two of you and he quickly let's go stuffing it in his pocket. She shoots him a dirty look before walking over to you and grabbing your hand to pull you over to the table.

He stands there watching the two of you as Rose mutters something to you and sighs and turns to grab a chair to sit. Once he does Rose glares over your shoulder at him and he looks away. He was definitely about to get an earful of accusations. The moment you leave out with frisk she marches over to him with an angry stare.

"What the hell were you doing with her?" She asked in a hushed yell.

"Nothing but my job."

" _What were you really doing?_ "

"My. Job."

"Why did it take you so long to get here."

"I _did_ have to look for her since you wouldn't tell me." He grumbled.

" _I told you to take it slow with her_."

"Why are you always accusing me of doing something I shouldn't be." He looks back at her with dim eye lights.

"Because you're a dog. You guys are always doing something untrustworthy." He flinched at the blatantly speciest words and anger rise in him.

" _Why are you always being bipolar to me_." She blushes, looking taken back at his words before she scoffs and walks away. He crosses his arms slumping more into his seat and hears a slow clacking of hooves approach him. "Um...Honeybee?"a soft small voice calls to him and he looks up to find one of the twins, Koa standing in front of him shyly as she looks at him with lidded bright purple eyes, her short white hair cut into the same pixie cut as her sister's, contrasting brightly against her ebony skin. Now that her hair was shorter he could see the small pointed horns protruded straight upward more clearly, while another pair curled downward in front of her floppy ears. She still had on the same clothes from earlier.

"Don't pay attention to Rose. I think she's still on edge about what happened a while ago." The teen says quietly and looks down as she brings her hand up to hold her arm, her fingers bunching up the sleeve of the white off the shoulder sweater she was wearing. "She can be a little overprotective." She finishes.

"Yeah, Even though she acts like that, we aren't uncomfortable around you." A soft huskier voice says from behind her and he looks past her to her doppelganger that only differed by her light grey skin and black hair, Kaho. Her eyes focused on the small rocks of the board game as she resets the pieces. Papyrus sighs through his nose hole.

"I know kid, thanks though." He says and glances over into the window as you nod to Frisk and hop off the table.

"Want to play me?" Kaho asks, turning to look at him.

"Nah, not in the mood kiddo." She shrugs and nods her sister back over. Koa looks back to him twiddling with her fingers a bit before reaching out to gently pet him on the head making his brow bones raise in surprise as a soft pink blush gently tints her cheeks then walks back to the table.

 

 

That's... A first. 

 

15 minutes go by and he sighs broadly, he'd have a smoke to pass the time a little but wasn't supposed to do it around the girls. He see's small gestures in his peripheral in front of him and looks up to Shavonne as she signs that she's hungry. "what'd you say? I wasn't looking" Koha asks the mute girl and she signs the words 'I'm hungry' again. "They've been in there hella long. I guess we could go eat.." She stops the game and put it back in its box. "Tell Frisk we went to get dinner?" Koha asks as they all leave out.

"Want me to walk with you?"

"Well be fine Mr.bones. Bluebird is at the house isn't he?" he nods.

"We'll be fine then." as they leave and peeks into the other room to find the rest of the girls gone as well. Once they're gone, he looks into the window and double takes when he see Frisk getting up on the table and sliding behind you then wraps his left arm under your breast pulling you closer as he nuzzles into the side of your head then slowly starts to shave away the fleece on your belly. He wipes away loose wool remanding, but pauses gently squeezing your belly and you blush as his fingers dimple into the soft flesh.

The way he was touching you...

He feels something between irritation and worry tinge inside him and looks away. _Frisk was just doing his job, just like he did with the others, It was nothing more_.

"A-ah!" You yelped loudly and he jumps out of his seat knocking over his chair, and at the door in an instant.

"Are you o-! o-oh..." He stares in shock as he watches his owner roughly grope you and a pained look on your face. He doesn't know what to do, were you in trouble? Was he hurting you? _This was Frisk though,_ he'd never do anything like that to anyone. You yelp and whimper at the pain again as he continues, a small blush prominent on your face as you squirm trying to pull away from him. " _F-frisk that-_ " you whine again and anger starts to fill his rib cage for hearing you call his name like that, he can't help but get jealous. Not knowing what to do but no longer wanting to see the semi lewd display in front of him he turns to leave and have a smoke.

 

"Honeybee, Come here." Frisk calls to him and he halts, turning to look at him with wide sockets.

"W-wait, w-what?"

"Come Here." Frisk commands again. He hesitates, looking everywhere but at the two of you as his blush darkens. What did he want from him now of all times...He meekly drags his feet into the room until he just a foot from the two of you. He can't look at you two. This was too much.

"I need to go grab something for her, her milk duct are clogged, wrap this up for me." Is that what he was doing? Oh, thank the stars he thought he was trying to- he feels relief and guilt wave over him in an odd mixture of emotions.

* * *

Frisk let's go of you removing himself from behind you making you fall backward onto the table from the lack of support and you scramble to cover your chest curling into yourself. You see him mouth something to Papyrus as he glances down at you and Papyrus's ears twitch as his eye lights disappear, his entire skull flushes and he backs away a little. " _Come on_." Frisk sticks his hand out in front of him beckoning him to come closer and Papyrus retorts. " _B-but_..." You quickly sit up and hunch forward still keeping your arms wrapped around your chest, you can't look at them.

"That's ok i can do it on my own!" You suddenly find your voice but you're ignored. You'd rather wait for him to come back with a breast pump honestly. You hear Frisk whisper something before he leaves the room, you wait for Papyrus to do the same so you can dress yourself, but a few moments later you feel the plush on the table dip and see Papyrus's slipper covered paws and bony legs slide on either sides of you instead, and your back is pressed into his hard chest. " _Uh...let's just..."_ He coughs clearing his nonexistent throatand taking a deep breath. "Let's...just start."

" _Can't one of the girls do it!?"_  

"They left a while ago...it's just us..."

"Oh my god..." You facepalm. You didn't mind Frisk doing this but to have your best friend touch you like this was a whole different story. "...don't think to hard on it..." He says and brings both his paws up to gently run his plump digit pads back and forth along your collarbone to help slowly stimulate your chest, you've seen some of the other girls do this before when they took too many supplements at once and their breast would become engorged. Its supposed to help relieve the pain a little. He slowly moved down and starts to rub small circles into your upper pectoral muscles and you swallow. Your face feels hot and you try to think of anything else right now but can't when he moves his paws down to gently cup your breast a little _too quickly_. "...You have really soft skin..." He mumbles.

"Please don't make this weird..." You don't see him but you know he nods. slowly he starts to massage them and you wince as he gently tugs and pinches your nipples, a small groan slips past your lips and he tenses against you. "S-sorry.." He says, this time gently squeezing and caresses the large mounds in massaging motions, gently running the pads of his digits over your nipples as he's gentler with you this time but it's not going to help you lactate. It feels like he's just try to push your buttons in the worst way and you're suspicious that he's just using the opportunity to fondle you.

You're going to be here forever at this rate...

"A _-ah! Ow, P-papyrus_!" You yelp when he starts to roughly tug on the sensitive nub and try to yank his paw away.

"I can do it, just let me." 

"Papyrus that h-hurts. Just stop, it isn't going to work this way."

 

"..ok..." He says meekly and quickly pulls his paws away. "Ffoooh ok. Moving on." He huffed and slides his paw down to rest on your left thigh and your eyes widen. "Um...c..c-can you?....open your legs..more..please?"

* * *

Red feels his annoyance spike as he scowled down at the small skeleton dog that stood with a brave glare as he confronts him. A deep low growl rumbled within his rib cage and the small dog's breaks face for a split second. His pointed ears and confident tail starts to lower and his brow bones go from a brave glare to a worried one.

 

"I-i said who are you! State your business here!" The small dogs voice cracks and Red just stares at him.

"N-no matter...I-i, Blue, Guard dog in training will make you leave and never want to come back." He mumbles almost unsure of himself. Red scoffs smirking letting out a deep throaty laugh, his shoulders shaking with each deep chuckle that leaves him. The small skeleton starts to recoil, lowing his paws from his hips to clench into fists at his sides, his ears flat against his skull now. He was scared.

_That's all it took to scare him? A stare and a small laugh. This joke is a supposed to be a guard dog?_

"Y-you are trespassing and need to leave." Red scoffs again taking a small step towards him and the small dog flinched back hard taking a step back as his paws fly up to clutched the front of his shirt, his sockets the size of saucers and eye lights shrinking to tiny pinpricks, his tail tucked between his legs.

Was he serious? This little dog really thought he had the balls to try to scare him away.

"You heard me! Leave now or i'll!..." Reds eye lights disappear as his toothy scowl deepens and the dog flinched back. "-use force." His voice came out barely audible at the end but Red still heard it.

" _Use force?_ " He repeats, slowly stocking closer to him until he's a foot away from him. The dog starts to cower into himself, too scared with fear to run away. He feels his bones rattle with mirth as he watches his new prey's fear slowly devour him and heat starts to slowly boil behind his rib cage.

"Y-y...yes..i-"

"- _Do it_."

The small dog stares up in shock, mouth slightly agape at his words, he trembles staring up at the towering wolf and subtly shakes his skull at his command.

"H-huh?" He asked as if he wasn't clear the first time.

"You heard me, _mutt_. Do it, make me leave." His deep voice was low and menacing.

"I-i." He's shaking like a leaf now and Red growls as irritation starts to itch his ribs from the magic boiling behind them. This little dog challenges him and can't even make a proper threat without looking ready to piss himself? His eye socket flares with red wisps of magic the longer he looks at him as rage bubbles its way up to the surface.

_And that dumb ass lamb managed to confuse them for one another? He was glad at first, but seeing how this little dog was now..That was past insulting.  
_

"I-i-if y..y-you go quietly..I-i-i w..won't have to hurt y-you." The small dog,  _Bluebird,_ Is a stuttering mess now and Red fight the urge to dust the pathetic waste of magic in front of him right away.

He was an embarrassment to his subspecies.

He decides to toy with him first instead. 

" _Nah, I want to go kicking and screamin, lemme see what'cha got fer me_." Red taunts smirking. The puppy yelps as his soul is suddenly pulled forth from his rib cage and Red checks his stats. He was weak. It wouldn't take him so much as a small chomp on his little skull go kill him.

He watches as the small dog checks his own stats and a sinister smile spreads across his face from ear to ear as the puppy makes a face that looks as if he just signed his own death certificate when he sees his LoVe. He hesitantly summons a small bone attack throwing it at him and Red watches with little interest as it softly bounces off his chest the moment it makes contact and waits expectingly for something else to happen.

" _That's it huh?_ " He says, boredly looking down at the small bone with lidded sockets, quirking a brow bone and Blue whimpers.

" _Alright_ ," he steps forward, his paw crushing the weak attack to pieces as he closes the distance between them.

" _How about I teach you a little lesson about attacks first_." Blue's eye lights disappear and he turns heel running away on all fours as fast as his little paws would take his small body. Red laughs aloud from the pure humor of it, and easily catches up to him and roughly yanks him up by the tail with his claw making Blue yelp in pain, his sockets screwed shut as he swung back in forth upside down from the force. " _Please don't hurt me!_ " he pleaded. Red chuckles as his other paw goes to grab his collar and turns him right side up. "Wha'd you go and run for? I wuz only goin- ** _OUCH! you little shit!_** " Red yells as Blue bite down as hard as he could on Red's paw making him let go of his collar. Puppy teeth hurt like a bitch but that didn't compare to the pain he was about to put him through for that. He slams Blue to the grassy ground making him yelp gasping hard as the wind is knocked out of him, but quickly gets up to run away again.

"Papy!-" He cries for help and Red's eye sockets widen, he forcefully shoved Blue to the ground by pressing his head to the ground as he struggles to get up.

" _I'm going to forget you did that if you shut yer fuckin mouth._ " Red growls, his magic was erratic now as it burned his bones and he starts to sweat. He can't kill him otherwise someone would notice him missing, and he didn't get what he came here for yet, he didn't even know where any of the sheep were kept. 

An unbearable itch starts to crawl up his spine as his magic begs to be released in some kind of way.

_This was a dog_. He was just a pet. Replaceable in other words, humans didn't value pets lives as much as their own, but if he killed him he'd have to stay low for a while around here.

The magic burning in his eye socket was unbearable now too.

He can't think straight.

Everything was burning, His right claws comes up to tighten around Blue's small hip as he squirms. All he could think about was how he didn't get to take the sheep immediately when he first saw her and his brow bones lower when he gets an idea. He roughly starts tugging down the small dogs shorts as he presses his skull into the grass muffling his cries.

" _N-no..s..st..stop._ "

If he can't kill him, he's going to be his stress relief doll for the moment for his pent up frustration of being interrupted.

Before he could get them all the way down a bright light illuminates his surroundings and a searing pain explodes over part of his back and his left shoulder. Red growls in pain letting go of the small skeleton on the ground to clutch his shoulder and blue quickly scrambles up running away again.

 

He whips his skull behind him ready to rip apart the thing that attack him, to find a tall lengthy skeleton similar to his brother with an eye socket full of burning dark orange wisps of hot magic staring him down with malice as smoke escapes between the sharp teeth of his maw.

_"So you're the fucker who thought he could mark on my turf?"_

* * *

You stare up at Papyrus, heart thumping in your chest, as he straddles you on the floor, your eyes still hazed with your lust as he stares down at you with troubled eyelights.

"PAPY!" Blue's frantic scream echoes through the barn making you both jump hard as fast pitter patter of tiny footsteps quickly make their way to the room you two were in. Papyrus's tares his eyes away from you to look up and you crane your head back to see an upside down Blue run into the small room. His ears were folded back against his skull, his grey shirt was ripped and his shorts hanging off of his hipbones, his tail tucked between his legs and curled around the left one.

"P-papyrus!" He sniffles. "T-there was this!- a-and!" He wipes is tears away on his arm before opening his eye sockets and shuts up when he looks in between the two of you with wide eyes.

"W-w..what are you doing to (y/n)?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what kind of sheep Rose is, she's a Hungarian Racka sheep, which are commonly known for their twisted horns.  
> Kaho and koha are jacob sheep which typically have four to six horns that stick out vertical and two that curl to the sides of their heads with black and white wool. And shavonne is a teesater sheep which have fleece similar to racka sheep but no horns. all these breeds are rare ones.  
> See what happened between reader and papyrus the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	8. It Was An Accident*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut* Accidental masturbation  
> Awkwardness and embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this chapter but it just kinda...happened. It wasn't honestly supposed to go this way at all, but it would be a shame to let it go to waste. Future note, Monster heats in this story will only apply to female characters. Not male.

 "Um...c..c-can you?.....O-open your legs..more..please?" Your face lights up and you whip your head around to look at him and his eye lights immediately look to the side, his skull is still deeply flushed and he's sweating.

" _ **No**_." You say menacingly and his ears fold down, you don't care what Frisk told him to do, that's not happening.

"But I have to..." He tries to plead, he didn't want to get in trouble for not doing what his owners told him to, he really didn't want to make you uncomfortable and hate him for it, but he learned a long time ago that the last thing a dog should ever do was disobey his owner. You don't make any movement to do so, and the two of you sit there quietly. Frisk told him to make sure _that_ area goes hairless like the rest of you below the neck. 

It's silent for a long time again. The only sound feeling the air being the buzzing of the over head light.

_To hell with all of this! Your breast were hurting and you were embarrassed enough as it was._

Quickly jumping off the table you reach to grab your clothes only to have your arms pinned to your sides as Papyrus wraps his arms around you.

"I-i'll be quick." he stutters surprised by your actions, You gasp trying to struggle against him. He pulls you back towards the table and you kick at his shins. "I can do it myself!" 

"You aren't going to" _he knew you too well. You were too scared to._

"Don't kick me." he hissed trying to avoid your hooves as he backed his way over to the table. You kick harder. You felt bad for probably hurting him but you refused to let him get that close to that area after having your breast fondled like that, you're ashamed for getting turned on by it, but you can't control what your body does. His legs buckle underneath him and you both fall on your butts with a hard thud. He still doesn't let go and instead uses the new opportunity to his advantage. His feet quickly come in between your knees and easily spreads your legs apart to stop you from closing them again.

"Papyrus!" You start to panic. One of his arms let's go as he reaches behind him to the table struggling a bit to grab something and he grunts as he struggles with you. Your hands fly up to his remaining arm to try to pull it off when you hear the buzzers click on and you struggle to close your legs.

_He isn't serious, is he!?_

His paw comes into view with the buzzers and you watch them lower.

_He's serious!_

"Stop!" Forget his loyalty to his owners what about your modesty!? You don't want him to see that part of you! More importantly, you don't want him to know that you got turned on by all of it.

"Don't squirm! I don't want to hurt you." 

"Stop!" The buzzers come into contact and slowly start to shave away some of the fluff there and you gasp as blood rushes to your face.

" _P-papyrus, no_! _ **Bad dog**_!" You scream and that throws him off, he misses the rest of the fluff between your thighs and brushes the vibrating buzzer against your heated lower lips making a loud moan slips out your mouth. Shocked by your reaction, he loses his hold on your legs as they clamp together trapping him and the assaulting device between your thick thighs. You feel his body grow stiff behind you as you as more small moans spew forth from your mouth. 

Why did you have to be so sensitive.

" _A-ahn n-no, st...op mmh! You'll make m..me.._ " Your eyes screw shut and softly gasp as the vibrations send jolts of pleasure through your body. " _O-off, turn...I-it off!_ " you pant out as your hands come up to fist into the fabric of his hoodie sleeves and try your best to ignore the feeling. You can't. Your head lolls back against his chest as more moans slip out. 

" _Hhah..p-papy n-no..B-bad d-dog.._ " your clit twitches and you try to lean into him to get away from it but your body spasms, you can't open your legs. The alien feeling of the vibrations against the small pink bundle of nerves feels too good.

" _Bad._.." you can't stop yourself from bucking into the rubber of the vibrating buzzers, you were so pent up before this from Chara. Oh god, what would he think if he saw you like this? You'd die of embarrassment. And Papyrus, he almost walked in on you in the middle of you doing something like this to yourself earlier, _and now he's.._.

" _nmhn_.." You peek your eyes open to look up at him through hazy eyes. He's staring at you, his teeth are softly clattering and you see something bright spark in his left socket for a moment. His body starts to felt hot against your back and he holds you close, you start to smell something sweet and citrusy rolling off of him. It's driving you crazy, you can't think straight. You screw your eyes shut.

_You're going to cum._

_You're about to cum in front of your best friend._

You feel his other paw come up to roughly pinch your right nipple and you scream bucking your hips gently again and he growls softly in your ear.

_He must think your disgusting._

Your heart racing with adrenaline from the shame of doing this to him and making these noises in front of him, and fear of being cut in such a delicate area if you didn't stop squirming but the pleasure of the gentle vibrations cloud your better judgment, putting your lust hazed pleasure over your safety.

" _Nnghm..ba...hah_." You feel yourself nearing your orgasm, your chest heaving up and down as you pant, your clit throbbing fast and hard. Just as you're about to go over the edge you hear a click and the vibrations stop. Confused, relieved and somewhat angry that it stopped you crane your head back to look at him, his expression was blank and you feel your stomach start to twist. Your legs quiver violently as you pant from being built up. He places his paw on your knee to pull your legs apart and free his paw. When he does he pulls the device away to see a trail of your juices connecting you to it and feel him shudder against you and he groans. You defiantly grossed him out.

The next moment you're shoved onto your back and he's straddling you, you stare up at him wide eye as his paws rest on either side of your head, his brow bones were tightly knitted together and his eye lights bright and fuzzy. " _I'm not_." 

"W-wha-"

"-I do my job, _everything_ I'm told to, _I even did what you wanted me to, I'm a good boy_." His voice wavers a little, he looks to the side. "...you..liked what I was doing didn't you? I-l didn't even mean ta, but... _you liked it right?_ " His voice came out low and raspy and you blush again.

"I-i" how were you supposed to answer that?  You'd be lying if you said no, but he wouldn't look at you the same if you told him yes, heck he wouldn't look at you the same even after this was over. He's seen you naked, heard you moan, and you almost came in front of him, because of _him_. This is too much right now... You wish you could just disappear off the face of the earth. Your stomach starts to hurt as you curl into yourself and you must have taken too long to answer because he looks away with an almost hurt expression. 

"...I didn't want to be in here, I wanted ta stay outside, but you wanted me to sit with you...all of this could have been avoided." He says. You want to apologize, hide, tell him it was an accident and not to hate you, but you're at a lost for words. You feel even more guilty now. 

"Papyrus..." 

You suddenly hear Blue scream for his brother, making you both jump and crane your head back to find him standing in the doorway scrubbing away tears on his round face until he looks down at you two.

"W-w..what are you doing to (y/n)?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird thing, but when unneutered male dogs smell a female in heat they sometimes clatter their teeth. You got him all hot and bothered oooo. Lol, I can't write. Next chapters going to be...awkward..


	9. Believe Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus fights with Red and then Bun bun and Red argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honest to god embarassed by this chapter and want to take it out.  
> I'm sorry I've been updating chapters again, just cleaning spelling and grammar mistakes i missed im pretty sure they're in this one too. -im a shitty writer- but you all know that by now.  
> This isn't my best chapter but hey. Also trigger warning: chapter contains body shaming.

He snarls and Red stands to fully face him scowling at him as he gave him a once over and sizes him up, He wasn't nearly as large as him but bigger than that lazy mutt was.

"It ain't no more." Red teleports behind him. " _S'mine now_." He says in a dark voice and grabs his spine readying to snap it in half but before he can even do so the coyote turns snarling and swiftly bring his right arm up in a backhand motion. Something white and sharp suddenly tares through his shirt stinging his ribs as it passes through them making him grunt out in pain and he immediately realizes what it is, as the sharp bone impaled him barely grazes his soul. Only narrowly missing the bottom of it, his eye lights disappear in shock from the surprise of the attack as pain racks through him.

_He was quick_

Rage erupts inside him and he let's loose all the boiling magic that was pent up behind his rib cage as grabs the coyote's arm with a vice grip threatening to crush the bones in his grasp to stop him from moving the shive inside of him. Hot wisps of magic lick at his eye socket and a searing heat swells inside his maw followed by a blinding bright light making the coyote let go of the bone he impaled him with and it drops to the ground disappearing. But for a second time, before he can incinerate his skull to dust, the coyote rushes a hard closed fist into the left of Red's skull with brute force almost knocking him to the ground as the lethal blast misses him. Red doesn't let go of him however and instead tightens his grip on the coyote's arm roughly yanking him and slamming him to the ground as he falls over him. Red immediately twists his claw into the front of his hoodie and wastes no time repeatedly rushing his fist into his skull as rage courses through him.

A hard thwack greeting his ears as the murderous filled scowl slowly curls into a wicked smile with each heavy blow, when the sound is replaced with a cracking sound and dust starts to coat his knuckles. The coyote's skull breaking from the rough blows, he grunts with each new crack forming on his skull and rushes his right fist up into Red's jaw making him miss his next blow. Rus quickly sinks his sharp fangs deep into Red's forearm and he yells out in pain as his teeth tare through the magic flesh with ease, deeply graze the bones in the process. Red snarls down at him with empty sockets as pulls his bitten arm back to slam his skull into the ground when suddenly another sharp pain stabs through him making him let out a throaty wail of pain as the coyote stabbed him through the rib cage with sharp bone a second time. Red let's go of him to clutch at his side almost doubling over in pain as the tip reached his soul. The coyote quickly brings his leg up to kick him in the sternum making Red fall back and stumbles to get to his feet, a little disoriented from the blows to his skull he cups the crack running up the side of his skull with with a angered huff, jumping back just in time as a wave of bone erupt from the ground right before they skewered him. Rus only has a seconds rest before another barrage of bones fly towards him. 

He quickly jumps and flips to the side dodging them and sprints towards Red as he summons another buray of bones as he closes in on him but he easily dodges them as they spring up left, right, and in front of him only for him to flip and pivot around them. As Red gets to his paws his sockets widen as fence like wave rushes towards him and he teleports in front of it when another on slot of large and medium sized ones narrowly bullet past his skull. He ducks in time as one almost splits him between the sockets but a small one springs up from the ground stabbing through his left paw and he yells in pain. In the blink of an eye, the coyote is next to him with a large femur clutched in his fist and swiftly swings it at Red's skull. Red brings his forearm up to block it and grunts as a shattering pain erupts in his arm and he's sure that more than just the bat-like bone was broken. The coyote's claw quickly goes to grab him by the collar and he slams his fist into his cheekbone, the blow sending him flying back, and the coyote teleports behind him to ram his knee into his skull. Red stumbles to get up as his vision is doubled for a second and another fence of bones fly towards him. He teleports away from them again only to be tackled to the ground.

* * *

Rus quickly pins him to the ground with a blue attack to prevent him from moving any further huffing and panting as he impaled him with two more for good measure.

"S-stop! Stop don't hurt him please!!!" A faint high voice screams and Rus glances irritably at the noise and Red mutters profanities in annoyance with a growl. A petite rabbit girl ran with her hand outreached in front of her, a panicked look on her face as she quickly placed herself between them pushing against his abdomen to try to separate them.

"Please stop! D-don't hurt him!" Tears swelled in her green eyes threatening to spill down her nearly hollowed freckled cheeks, her pale skin flushed with red as she weakly huffs to catch her breath. Lowering the sharpened bone letting her weak body push him back a few steps as he quirked a brow bone at her in question. Where the hell did she come from? Red stiffly tries to get up while she distracts him and another sharp blue bone impales him making him grunt as the narrowly aimed weapon missed his soul merely by an inch nailing him to the ground preventing him from moving more. The small girl gasps as Rus reels his claw back to manifest another bone in his fist to go for the kill.

" _Please, don't_." She tries to push him away more to no avail and Rus gives a bored glance down at her again as annoyance starts to rise in him. why was a  _bunny_  trying to stop him from killing a  _wolf?_ She should be thankful, she wouldn't have to worry about getting eaten alive by him once he was dead, not that she didn't have himself to worry about. He personally didn't care much for rabbit meat, it was too lean and didn't have enough calories to sustain himself on for more than a hour, they also didn't hold a lot of magic. He'd have to eat twelve of them to get the amount he could from a newborn fawn. But that didn't mean she should have nothing to fear. She was scrawny and looked near death but he still could feed her to his brother.

Mater of fact why did she run in between two _predators_ as if she wasn't a part of their diet? 

The moment her scent hits him Rus scowls, face twisting into disgust and he stares down at her in realization to her unnatural behavior. " _Is this your mate?"_  His voice was rough as he looks between them. The rabbit girl's ears perk up as a small crooked smile starts to make its way on her face. " _Yes_ , i-"

"- ** _No_**." Red cuts her off and Rus flicks his eyes back to him to be greeted with an annoyed look that he even asked such a thing as Red sweats, then back to the small rabbit girl who now had a shocked hurt look on her face as she glanced behind her to Red making him doubt the wolf's answer,  _probably embarrassed by someone knowing_. Rus' eye lights roam over the little girl's form again and his brow bones lower into more disgust as he looks over her revealing see-through attire. A black mesh long sleeve with a black lace bralette and dark grey short shorts that hung low on her hips with black sheer tights underneath them and long grey hair that fell down to her butt. She was covered in old bite marks, scratches, bruises and scars, not to mention reeked of the wolfs magic.

 

 

" _You're both covered in each others scent_." He growled at the sickening fact and backed away a bit to actually look between them to try to get a grip on what he was actually seeing, his nose wasn't playing tricks on him right? He sniffs again just to be certain and shakes his skull in disbelief as he stared at them. Distracted he releases some of the magic hold he had over Red and he gives the girl a once over again relieved not to see any stripes on any of her attire but highly doubted she was of  _legal age_.

"The fuck you care for" Red gruffed not bothering to deny it as he shift to lean on his right arm to pull his left one down in a swiping motion over his rib cage, breaking the bones that pinned him and weakly moves to stand grunting against the strong magical force keeping him rooted to the ground. Rus' maw drops slightly open in shock for the shameless answer before his face twists into rage.

" ** _That's a fucking child._** _"_ Rus' voice dripping with pure squick making Red double take at him. 

_" **Shes 19.** "_Red says with a throaty growl as he glared daggers at him for even thinking such a thing, off grid or not it was an unspoken taboo to do something like that with a child. he knew she looked young, but he would  _never. He wasn't that type of predator._

"-No, no  _I'm an adult_." The rabbit quickly says and despite her half laugh and weak smile as she defensively waved her hands in front of her chest she couldn't hide the obvious nervousness on her face. " _I_ _-I'm just really short eheh_..." He stares at them silently still trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing before shaking his skull in disbelief again. 

_There's no fucking way that's a 19 year old._ He thought as he looked over her small body.

_He knew wolves were gross but this was too much_. Regardless of her age she was  _too small and looked too much_  like a child for anyone who was sane to want to mate with her without questioning her age a thousand times more. Hell, the girl barely came up to his floating ribs and the wolf wasn't even that much taller than himself. He liked shorter girls too but height differences can only go so fucking far until you start to question whether or not someone was just a closet pedophile.  _He probably was from how young she looked... Sicko probably had some nasty age play fetish._

" ** _Don't gimme that look!_** " Red growls almost defensively with a knowing stare of what Rus was thinking. He ignores him and flicks his eye lights back to the bunny girl who flinched the moment they did and looks off to the side swallowing thickly as she stepped closer to Red, a small tremble running through her body the longer he looked at her.

What the hell was wrong with her for messing with a wolf? Was she trying to kill herself?

_No_ , predator and prey relationships weren't unheard of  _but they only ever happened with domesticated monsters_. Not feral ones that lived off grid away from humans. He heard that some prey would sometimes take their chances mating with predators as a way of protection from others if they weren't bargaining for their life otherwise.  _But that only lasted until food sources got too low and hunger set in._

" _What the fuck is wrong with you_." Rus asks as he looks between them and they look at him in wonder to who he was questioning, he wasn't even sure himself. He shakes his skull as his sockets starts to flare again deciding that thinking too hard about it wasn't worth it. He needed to kill him, normally roughing someone up was all he needed to get his point across but he has a feeling that wasn't going to be enough with this  _creep_. He wasn't letting this guy take this farm from him, a new food source wasn't easy to come by, and since that wolf pack insisted on claiming most of his territory, he for sure wasn't letting that happen to this one. As heat starts to gather in his maw, the small bunny gasps as Red mutters a fuck struggling to free himself from the magic holding him down.

But before he could attack them a loud gunshot echoes making him lose his concentration and his aim is thrown off, missing Red and the casualty by a hair as they all jump. Red let's out a loud grunt as he hisses in pain managing to bring his paw up to clutch his ear.

_A gunshot_. 

Rus quickly looks around spotting a human with a rifle a number of yards away on the other side of the fence. Without a second thought, he teleports away leaving Red and the bunny.

* * *

Reappearing in the grove on the outskirts of the farm Rus keeps low to the ground as he scans the area with caution. Finding no one, he stealthily makes his way back to his den keeping an eye out for traps possibly set out in the area.  _Humans_. He shouldn't be surprised that they would go as far as to shoot at him even of he was on the farms property, he had hoped they would think he was just a dog protecting the farm.  _But these ones knew who he was. They'd been hunting him for months._

He fucked up and got too cocky with stealing livestock from another human farm before he luckily found this place. it was _kind of_ an ideal source of food. He got a heavy meal for him and his brother regularly but it lacked the magic properties they needed to survive luckily he could get that from small prey in the area. A human woman had caught him one night and thought it was a good idea to try to confront him. She said she was watching him for weeks as he stole from them but kept quiet because she was fascinated with him. She didn't need to clarify, he knew what she meant with the sultry look she gave him and it made him gag. He got his view on monster human relationships across when he tore her arm apart when she tried to reach up and pet his skull.

They've been on him ever since. They learned his patterns to the point where he had to avoid his usual paths and lounge spots outside of what they called the _Feral grounds_. They weren't dumb enough to follow him there, it was the only place human laws couldn't touch monsters. They'd be killed within seconds, it was like stepping into a lions den wearing a suit made of steaks. Avoiding his usual routes home he takes the long way until close enough to warp to the safe spot.

* * *

Body sore and weak from so much of the little magic he had stored up being drained in the fight  _if he could even call it that_. Red stiffly walks in silence on all fours back to his den to rest and restore what magic he could. Letting out a small grunt each time he had to force himself to keep his bones from rattling in pain as they strain to keep his current physical form without collapsing. He used too much magic from teleporting away from those  _hunters._  It took more than he wanted to out of his magic reserves. He was angry with himself for almost losing a fight to a coyote enough as it was before that rabbit had cut in to "save him." Without having any decent meal,  _a real one._.. He didn't have the energy he needed for his body to make any strong magic attacks like the coyote did. He was outmatched. Him.  _A wolf._  A larger, stronger, and higher ranking predator almost beat by a fucking Coyote... 

" _We need to talk_." His ears twitch but he keeps walking as he ignores the small bunny behind him. If she hadn't grabbed onto him before he warped away he probably would have been rid of her. " ** _Don't ignore me_**."

" _Don't follow me, beat it_." 

" _No,_ _We are talking about this right now! All this stuff your doing isn't ok, invading human property, getting into fights with random strangers? you were almost killed not only by that coyote but those hunters!_ " she yells, gestured behind her. staring angrily at the back of his skull as she tried to keep up the pace with his wide steps. He continues to ignore her as he scowls, his rage and irritation growing from being reminded. He could already hear his brother's voice pestering him for the same carelessness and not being careful. 

"And  _who_  was that girl!?" he turns to look at her over his shoulder her, face still red and her eyes bloodshot as more tears swelled within them, brows knitted into a distraught pained expression and he scoffs. Maybe he could nail it into her now, he needed to take his anger out on something some way without having to actually do too much physical work. With a small smirk before laughing he looks away from her and her frown deepens as she tries to hold back tears. "Answer me!" She rasps.

"...Still on that?"

"Who is she!?" She weakly screams as she stomps her foot. He doesn't say anything and keeps walking and she loses it. "Is  _that_  supposed to replace me!? If you're going to cheat on me at least act like you have self respect and do it with someone attractive!  _She isn't even pretty!"_

_Was she really one to talk about self respect?_ He turns to look her up and down, her body covered in horrible scares as if she had been to war.

_All from him._

From when things between them were more than just a romp in the sheets, and he just felt like chewing on something or had an oral fixation for something,  _or just wanted a little extra magic to make up for not being allowed to eat her and her family._ It had nothing to do with how she presented herself to the world to try to get his attention.  _None of that equated to self respect_.  What did was how you treat yourself and let others treat you, and she let him use her as his ass rag constantly, especially in bed. He would sometimes mutilate her on purpose just to see how far she would let him go and be on the verge of bleeding to death and still look at him as if she was receiving the highest form of love. It admittedly was a major turn off for him. He like to degrade people but not at this level. She stupidly kept running back to him each and every time he purposely hurts her just like she has been the first time he met her out of desperation for his love.

" _Bedder then you_." He says none nonchalantly and she gasps a taken back before growling in irritation and stomping her foot again.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? A fucking sheep!? She's ugly and hairy!"

"Fine as hell to me."

"Don't lie out of embarrassment! _You know that's pathetic_."

"Ain't lyin."

"you two wouldn't even match I'm closer looking to you than she is! You should like me more! _I-I'm better!_ " Her voice goes horse again as she cries through her anger. Her green eyes brightening until they glow with a lighting yellow color, Static sparking in her clenched fists and sparks forming in the corners of her eyes as she stares him and he quirks a brow at her. That's what she thought? That if she starved herself enough that he'd be more attracted to her just because her bones were showing?

"Still bedder than you."

"S-she is  _not_  better than me,  _because first of all she's fat._ " She scoffs in a weak laugh clearly not believing what she was hearing. He makes it to the hill with the tree from when he first learned about the sheep's farm.

"Ain't mean she ugly." Red stands to his full height with a grunt when his front paw starts to feel too uncomfortable and he leans against a tree with a tired sigh. He needed to eat. His body was tired and weak from poor nutrition. Even with all the food he managed to scarf down inside that storage shed wasn't enough, it was all boxed human food. He needed meat.  _And magic_. He pulls out a pack of dog treats he managed to snag before he left and bites one out lighting it, it would help for the moment, dog treats weren't easy to come by off grid and the ones he does manage to find are overpriced.

This was the only downside of being a lone wolf if you didn't catch your meal, you didn't eat. Things didn't just come to him like they did when he was in a pack and when they did he had to be dumb and fuck it up by playing around too long.

" _ **Yes she is and it does!**_ " She screams.

"I'm big boned myself if ya ain't realized, sweetheart." He said with a low gruff tone looking over his shoulder at her with a half glare and she stops in her tracks eyes wide realizing that she just indirectly insulted him her magic dispelling. "Wh-b-but!-" her eyes dart around as she tries to find the right words. "You're all bone you can't be fat." He scoffs at her logic.

"M'all bone yeah, but it ain't like the same shit you got. I ain't'uh thin and toned pile of bones like my brutha iz."

"W-well b-but!" Red waves a dismissive claw between the two of them, smoke from the menthal between his digits creating a zigzagging trail before fading out into the air. "We ain't a thing, never were to began with, quit getting jealous." He said, bringing the menthal back to his bony lips. 

"I am  _not_  jealous of  _ **that**."_  she spat out insulted. " _ **There's nothing to be jealous of.** " _

_"Then quit cryin."_ He growledshe sniffles hard balling her fists as her face turns a darker shade of red.  _"I'm crying because I love and care about you but you can't even do the same for me! Y-you try to cheat on me with some disgusting fat bitch!"_

_"How many times i gadda tell you to get it through yer head? Ya ain't nothin but my prey like the rest of_ _yer family."_ He grouched and she flinched with a small gasp the words stinging her like a hard slap to the face. Bringing her right hand up to clutch at her chest as her face scrunched up in pure hurt and squeezes her eyes shut tight as she let's out a silent hard sob. 

"T-h..ats that's not true." Her voice wavers as she sniffles and he shakes his skull almost in pity for her denial.

"Nah. Ain't nothin more than part of my territory." He said as he quickly finishes the menthal and takes out a new one. "That girl? She a  _full ass meal_." Red said as he brings the dog treat to his bony lips lighting it and takes a deep puff and looks away from her pausing to let out the smokey cloud from between his fangs. " _Nice prefect tits with a big beautiful ass, and thick ass thighs. And a gorgeous, gorgeous face to top it all..._ " He said with epicurean as if he had tasted a fine delecasy, trying to recapture the feel of your soft body against his bones wishing he could have savored the moment much longer and gotten more than just a fucking _smell_ of that ripe cunt before that  _mutt_  came. It was going to plague his dreams for the rest of his life if he didn't get a taste of you. 

"an wha'do you got?" He gestures to all of her with a chuckle as he looks her over making her wrap her arms defensively around her small body as she looks down in hurt and shame, a shrill whine leaving her as she silently cries.

"No really?" he chuckles waiting for her to say something and when she doesn't he fills in for her. "Long hair and mediocre pussy. y _er pretty. I'll give ya that._ " He scoffs shaking his head in disapproval as he gestures to all of her again looking for something else but finds nothing making him scoff in disappointment. "yer the floss after the meal." He smirks as he watched her pained face scrunch into utter misery, heavy tears streaming down her cheeks and shakes her head and he takes another puff from the dog treat watching her with mild interest. "N-n..no i-I'm not..." She sniffles. "don't say that about me! you wouldn't keep coming to me if you really felt that way!"

"Yer justa easy pretty face, bunny." He said shaking his skull. _Nothing else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes and cringe each time i reread this, but hey, I'm trying something new. They'll get better in time- I hope-  
> FF:Coyotes usually don't kill other predators unless they really have to, even during food shortages. They usually only do around denning season and avoid humans as much as they can unless they're extremely desperate for food, have rabbis or trying to kill your pet. They also don't really fight over territory like other predators do.  
> Lone Wolves don't fight too much with other predators either.  
> Rus is 6'6 standing up right.  
> I was going to make a short side story from her pov as a reader insert but idk yet. I'm going to be world building some more in future chapters so you all have a better understanding of where and how wild monsters live vs. The domesticated ones. future chapters are also going to have a lot more of Rus and you'll be introduced to a lot more new skeleies that I'm so excited to finally add in.


	10. Milking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue decides to help you with your problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more awkwardness, breastfeeding/sucking.  
> This is an admittedly very, very bad chapter that I'm embarrassed by, I tried but couldn't get myself out of the corner I wrote myself into. I rewrote it a few times and didn't know what to do and this was the result. Yes. It is cringe worthy. Skip if you want you won't be missing anything.

Papyrus quickly pushes himself away from you to sit back on his knees he knew how this looked, if anyone else had saw the two of you like this he could lose his job

He flicked his eyes back down to you, you honest to god looked like you wanted to die right now and he feels terrible. "I was...h-her ducts a-are, i-i..." His eye lights glance back at his younger brother who stared at him scrutinizing and somewhat frightened look. He can't begin to imagine what he must be thinking by that look on his face, and blinks when he actually takes in his appearance. "Wait, _what happened to you?_ " Blue suddenly look deeply ashamed as he starts to blushes hanging his skull down low. "Um...That raccoon came back again..." he muttered quietly and looked away with empty eye sockets. 

_A raccoon attacked him?_

That...didn't sound true, it happen before but something felt entirely off about how he said it.

 

"...What were you doing to her?" He mumbles switching the subject back to you and you sit up to look at him better as you cover yourself. "H-he was helping me try to lactate." You add in, he didn't need to know what you two were really doing things were awkward enough as it is.

His eyelights look back to his brother as if doubting your word. You weren't a good liar ."Really?" He asks lightly.

"My ducts are clogged that's all, he was trying to help me, but...we haven't had much luck..." Blue's browbones raise and his eyelights return.

"Oh! I-I can help with that!" 

"What?"Papyrus says.

"Yeah, I do it all the time.. Is.. it ok with you if I do (y/n)?" He asks innocently as he looks between the two of you and awkwardly fixes his clothes with a frown, so unusual from his typical happy go lucky aura 

Oh god, _not him too._

Walking over to you and offering his gloved paw to help you up despite him being so short. "Uh...s-sure.." You take it anyway and thank him as you cross your arms over your chest and belly awkwardly. You stand there in the nude between the two brothers wishing you were dead from the mortification you were feeling right now, Blue gives you a small patient smile completely unphased by it and asks you to sit down and you go to sit on the table again. " _Wait_." Papyrus says and hands you your clothes looking away and you gently take them. 

"I'm going to wait outside..." He turns to leave out the room as you awkwardly slip your now somewhat lose panties and shorts on trying to ignore the slickness between your folds, glancing at Blue hoping he wouldn't be a bale to smell you through them and have a seat back on the table when Blue grabs his sleeve. "Wait, you should watch so you can know how to properly on your own next time."

"I-I'm good."   

"But you always tell me to watch and learn when I do something wrong, _even when I don't need it._ " 

". . ." 

"Don't worry it's very easy! You won't have to do much." Blue turns back to stare at your breast with a wide smile and takes his gloves off, setting them down on the spot next to you. You feel less awkward with him doing this for some reason but it may be due to the fact that nothing could get possibly worst right now. " _Ok_ , first you, you shouldn't have her lay down while doing this, it's actually better to sit and have her lean forward so the milk can flow properly." He places his paws on your shoulders pulling you forward a little.

"Then, gently work your way down to make sure that the area gets stimulated first." He says as he reaches up to gently place his paws on your collar bones.

" _I already know_." Papyrus said. He sounded annoyed and you look up at him. He's damn near giving Blue a borderline look of hate that you didn't think was possible to ever have between them, his right paw shoved deep into his hoodie pocket while the other clutched at the small outlined menthal box in his shorts pocket. 

"Did you use _green magic_ when you did it?"

". . ." Papyrus doesn't say anything and Blue gives him a smug look as he turns to focus back on your chest. A soft green glow starts to emit from his paw pads and he gently runs them along your collarbones a few times then moving downward massaging the area until he's firmly but gently kneading your right mound. When Papyrus was doing it, it felt god awful and painful but with Blue, it just feels like a very light massage. 

"Normally I help Leila with this." Blue mumbles and your brows raise, you were aware that small dog would sometimes try to sneak a taste of milk from some of the girls since he wasn't allowed any, but you didn't know he knew how to deal with this kind of thing too. You're honestly a little suspicious that he's just trying to sneak a taste by the way he's eyeing the swollen mound in his paws right now.

"She uses a pump usually." An ecto tongue slips out from between his teeth and he licks across his fangs and you squint at him as his look turns hungry and his eye lights dilate as he focuses on your nipple. " _But I like to do it myself_." A string of saliva clinging to the roof of his mouth as he opens his maw wide and latches on sucking hard. You wince hissing a little and his eyelights flick up to you for a split second and looks back at your tit and he starts gently kneading the large mound like a cat. You feel him flick his tongue over the perked bud, sucking a little harder, you were about to push him away when a numb tingly feeling starts to spread through your chest. He makes a small moan of delight and suckles faster, the pain slowly subsides until it is no more as milk gushes out into his mouth spreading over his manifested tongue."Oh" You blink and sigh in relief placing a hand on the back of his skull to pet him, he looks up at you with lidded sockets wagging his tail as he suckles and you close your eyes relaxing. 

" _Oh my god, that feels so much better..._ " You sigh guiding his skull closer as he continues to knead the milk out. You hear a low barely audible growl and your eyes open to see Papyrus pointedly glaring at Blue and it makes you start to unconsciously push Blue away. He glances over at his brother innocently as he suckles away and nods at your left mound, Papyrus looks taken aback and glances away as his skull flushes and doesn't move from his spot as he just stares at his brother. Blue looks back to your other mound and places his right paw on it to massage it, the green magic seeps into your flesh. He let's go of the nipple in his maw with a small pop and opens wide ready to take the other into his mouth when Papyrus suddenly shoves him away mashing his paw into the side of his brothers face.

_"I'll do that one."_ He quickly says as he focuses intensely on your chest, his cheekbones were deeply blushed and he doesn't dare look up at you.

_"Papy you don't have to push."_ He swats his paw away, with a grumble. "Do you feel a little better?" Blue asks and you nod, you can't stop staring at Papyrus, after what he said you felt... Really bad, but right now you don't know what to feel... You didn't want to think about what you just did to him. "I prefer nursing because it's a great way to bond with each other." Blue chirps as he takes your nipple back into his maw.

"A good way to bond huh?" Papyrus mumbles. You feel your stomach flutter as he slips a paw behind your back to gently pull you closer to him, his eye lights never leaving your chest. He opens his maw and a soft glow the same color as his eyelights emits from inside and a bright orange tongue slips from between is fangs leaning in closer as the blush on his cheekbones spreads.

Just when his tongue is an inch away you hear someone clear there throat loudly from the doorway and Papyrus's eyelights vanish as he stiffens. You both look up to the door to find Frisk standing in the doorway with a blank expression. Blue opens his eyes to look up at you then follows your gaze and his ears perk up when he sees his owner standing in the doorway and his tail excitedly wags. He let's go of your nipple with a small _pop_ before hopping off your lap to excitedly greet his owner as if he hadn't seen him in days.

"What did I tell you about sneaking milk?"

_You knew it._

Blue wags his tail as he stares up at frisk with large starry eye lights. "Not to." He says unashamedly licking his lips. Frisk looks  from Blue over to Papyrus then to you. 

"This isn't what I meant when I said have fun..."

* * *

 

The two of you walked in silence on the way back to your cottage and not a single word was said since you left the barn, when you both arrive at the door you just stood there looking down. He wasn't expecting Frisk to come back so soon after he told him to 'Have a little fun' with you, he thought he meant to just tease you a bit, not in the literal sense, but just poke a little fun to ease the tension between you two. He defiantly wasn't prepared for any of what happened to happen or for Blue to show up. He looks back towards the barn wondering what had happened to his little brother to make him come running with his tail between his legs and face covered in tears like that.

He knew he was lying about the raccoon incident, something really bad almost happened. He doesn't know what, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Much like yourself, his little brother was a major stress eater, he wasn't much surprised that he would offer to help so quickly if it meant it gave him a chance to get milk. He'd normally sneak into the bakery after hours to sneak pastries. He's a little disappointed with himself for getting a bit angry at him for nursing on you, even though he knew why he was doing it and didn't mean any harm by it, he still didn't like it. Not only because Blue was too old to still be nursing, he didn't want him doing that with you.

"Um..." You suddenly pull him out of his thoughts and he looks down at you.

"D-do you...u-um..still want..uh.. D-do you still want your treat?" You were a stuttering mess and could barely look at him. It was one of the cutest thing he's ever seen you do but he couldn't enjoy it at the moment with all the awkwardness and shame that was crawling up his back that he was feeling.

"No." It came out a little too curtly and you look down ashamed taking a shallow breath nodding your head as you hold your elbows.

 _That was more than enough of a treat for him, he wasn't going to be able to get that off of his mind for months_.

More silence, he shoves his paws deeper into the pocket of his hoodie when they start to sweat. He wanted to apologize, hug you, to say so much. To tell you his feelings, that he was sorry for forcing his paw, that he wanted to do more.

But he doesn't.

"Get some rest." He turns to leave but feels a small tug on the back of his hoodie and looks behind him to find you pulling on it. Your head cast down as you open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "C-can we pretend this didn't happen please?..."

"Yeah..." His anxiety slowly eases away, he's a little relieved you said it first, he didn't want things to be awkward between you two or worst you mad at him for what he did, he was low key scared you were going to yell at him the moment the two of you left the barn. It was highly unlikely for your understanding and gentle personality but in the back of his skull he couldn't help but think that way. He didn't want to do anything that could ever ruin the friendship you two had.

"A-and please, don't tell Chara?" Your voice wavered as you looked up at him, your cheeks were deeply flushed with pink and your eyes started to prick with tears.

...That's what you were more worried about? What Chara would think of you rather than your friendship?

"...yeah....."

"Never tell him."

"...I won't. I promise." Anger starts to fill his chest. You nod and stare at him for a moment seeming ready to say something else but you don't. Unlocking your door you quickly go inside without another word and close it. He stares at the door for a while before turning with a heavily regretful sigh and walking back to the farmhouse to go to bed. Gravel and small pebbles give under his slippered paws working their way into the soft worn fabric as he walks. "Bad dog." He mutters.

His eye lights dim as anxiety slowly starts to work it's way back and sadness sets in. He fishes out the small pack of dog treats in his pocket and quickly takes one out pulling it to his fangs ready to light it only to pause. He clenched the menthal in his paw crumbling it, growling and throwing the broken pieces off to the side. The ground shifts from under him as his surrounding go dark, he reappears in his room collapsing face down into his bed back at the house. Groaning his paws slide under his pillow and he buries his skull deeper into the soft plush. "How could she just say that." His voice muffled by the pillow.

Bad dog?

He didn't mean to do it...

_He really didn't mean to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....just...pretend this didn't happen...I know reader seems too calm but how are you really supposed to act when your past being embarrassed when you can't run away in shame? you can't just pretend to pass out. I didn't know what emotion to make for her so i just made it calmly mortified because as previously stated.i suck at writing. But all that really matters is having fun while doing it, so there's going to be some unrealistic situations and things sometimes. Blues pov at some point maybe, idk.


	11. A Needed Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been avoiding you and you start to feel horrible about what happened between you.

After being sheared Papyrus wouldn't talk to you...you know things were awkward, you couldn't even look him in the eye without feeling ashamed whenever you would run into him. It was like that for a day or two before he just started avoiding you all together. Though you two agreed to pretend it didn't happen you know he couldn't realistically just do that. _Neither of you could_. In one hour the two of you went from the best of friends to... Whatever 'not speaking' terms were. He's seen you nude, fondled and flipping _edged_ you to a quivering mess because your legs just _had_ to lock around his paw... And then you call him a _bad dog_ to top it all off? 

_That was cruel on it's own. He was only doing what he was told to...You ruined your friendship._

With all that he does protecting and caring for you, your friends, and the rest of the girls, he didn't deserve that, you were reminded that he got enough of that from them that night. You didn't hear what a few of them would say too often when you worked with them since most of the attention was on you, but whenever he came around most of what did come out of their mouths was... Very unpleasant. _You_ felt insulted from the stuff you heard them say about him, It was always so much negative criticism laced with insults and frankly borderline speciest remarks. It clouded your thoughts but it was too late to realize you pique feeling. They'd frantically asked if you were alright and you half glared at them as they looked fearfully at the space around you. The flowers around you withered and died to leave only blackened stiff dried stems and a grey vapor polluting the air as it flowed up into the sky.

Before you had known what he put up with around them you always thought that he was just exhausted _physically._  When he would come and collapse next to you while you sat in the field tending to the vegetable gardens, you'd giggle thinking he had a busy day per usual as he nudged his skull into your lap with a sigh as you pet him. Had you known it was emotional...

You groan covering your face in shame.

 _And then you had to go and just call him a bad dog?_ You were the last person he'd ever expect those words from.

You messed up, all of it could have been avoided if you weren't so anxious about the ridiculous thing, you wish you just went inside without him like he wanted you to...And now anytime you tried to speak to him or get ready to join him for lunch or on his breaks he'd always get up and walk away the moment he saw you coming towards him or would quickly tell you that he had stuff to do.

It... _hurt_.

But you couldn't blame him. You didn't even apologize after what happened, you just wanted to pretend it never happened. Things had to be fixed. You weren't going to be a bad friend to him, an apology needed to happen. Getting up from the porch steps when you decide to acknowledge that he wasn't going to come to the house for his break this time you trot down them to go look for him. 

You searched everywhere near farmhouse that he would usually be for 15 minutes but to no luck found him, he only had thirty minutes for his break so you needed to find him quick, you didn't want to corner him while he was working in worry of detracting him. You asked a few of the girls if they had seen him around to which they replied with a no and very curious 'why are you looking for _him.'_ followed by a somewhat bothered stare. You shortly answered that you wanted to have supper with your friend and left. You checked the laundry and storage houses along with the water pump room that he'd sometimes go to smoke in but he wasn't there. After leaving the mock neighborhood's garden you head back to the farmhouse a little crestfallen as you drag your hooves but perk up when you spot him laying in the shade on the back porch with a sad yet bored expression.

_He was there the whole time!?_

"Papyrus!" His ears perk up and he looks up to you and his eye lights shrink to small pinpricks, he gets up and starts to walk away with his ears and tail low making your stomach cringe as your eyebrows knit together. It was a bit weird seeing him walk on all fours since he normally didn't do it unless he was on patrols or really didn't feel well.

"S-stay!" You yell and he halts mid-step almost hesitating to go any further. You wish you thought of that days ago... You rush to catch up to him, he doesn't turn to look at you. Staring at the back of his skull you clench your fists as you stare down at him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Your voice comes out a weak. "A-are you mad at me?"

he sighs, shoulders slumping as he's skull lowers and sits. Fighting back the tears pricking the corners of your eyes you try to swallow away the feeling. "Say something, _speak to me!_ " You hear him whine but he doesn't say anything. You take a step closer to him to brush your hand against his shoulder and he turns away from you.

"...I-i know things aren't going to be the same between us anymore and it's entirely my fault. _i'm sorry, ok?_ I should have said that first instead of wanting to act like nothing happened." Your voice was quiet in an attempt to prevent it from wavering as fear slowly rises in the pit of your stomach. You were scared, after putting him through something like that in more than one way socially _you basically molested him._ "I should have said that I'm sorry, but out of everything that i could have said. My stupid mouth just had to say i wanted to forget it ever happened and then just went to bed like nothing did without considering you." You feel like you're going to throw up as more shame surrounds your heart warping around it in a despicable film and you struggle to hold it in. You actually wanted him to _keep going_  what was wrong with you!?

_The vileness of it..._

"...I didn't mean for things to-..i-i'm... I don't want that to ruin things between us, you're my best friend..." 

"..."

"I-i know what I did was gross, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I know other embarrassing stuff that's happened between us is nothing compared to that day, but we've always managed to laugh about it after..." Your tears slide down your cheeks and you quickly wipe them away. "But this time i-i..."

_Want things to be the same again, go back to laughing and spending time with each other..._

"Why haven't we this time?" You feel like an idiot for asking that but didn't know what else to say. Insecurity slowly starts to accompany your guilt and you start to think about how he never once acted like this when you had your wool. You know you looked different but... Was it really that bad?

"Is it because I don't have my wool anymore? I-i know that's stupid, but.." Your hands brush against your bare arms and your frown pulls when you can't curl your fingers into the soft fluff that once covered them. When you sniffle he twitches his ears and quickly turns around to look at you, his eye lights small and dim and his brow bones knitted into a guilty expression.

_"No...no,no,no.."_ He stands back up to his towering height to face you and quickly steps to you to comfort you when he sees your face and you look down in shame.

" _No, I'm just...(y/n), no. Please don't think like that. I'm not mad at you."_  He pulls you close as his paws cradle your arms and you sniffle again.

"Then why are you avoiding me? I'm sorry for everything, but please tell me what is at least, I just need to hear it and I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave you alone." you mumble, vision blurring from the on slot of tears you can't stop as you stare at his chest. He let's out a whine and pulls you close pushing you into his sternum as he  warps his arm around your back and bringing his other paw to cradle your head. You can hear a soft thrumming as you cheek presses against the soft fabric separating you from the bones under it.

"You didn't do anything, and its not your fault. I'm not mad at you for what happened, I just... I've been dealing with some things I don't want you to get caught up in..." You didn't believe that, but even if you pushed to get him to tell you whats wrong he'd would most likely shrug it off with some dumb joke.

"So you avoid me?" You rasp and push against his chest to look up at him. His ears were folded down against his skull and his brow bones tightly knitted into sadness, his sockets looked empty but you could still make out the barely visible dim pinpricks of light staring down at you.

"What has been so bad that you have to avoid me?" The girls. It had to be them right? Did they say something that went too far? You could talk to them and make sure it didn't happen again, you had a good influence on them, not enough to make it stop but enough to cut it down a bit. "I'm your friend... I want to be there for you." His frown deepens as he looks away sighing and it makes your heart cringe as you take in a sharp sniffle and your eyes water up again, your hand start to curl into the front of his hoodie. "If you dont want to anymore, i understand." You can't help how pathetic it sounded even after trying to make it sound calm. He looks back at you with empty sockets.

"no, Its not that, I can't tell you right now... Its'a long story..." He said and you felt like he was just making things up at this point.

"Then just give me the short!"

"You really-" You nod eagerly before he can even finish the sentence and he looks away sighing through his nose hole.

"... I'll tell you everything later, alright? let's meet up at that flower bed you like." He says moving his paws to rest on your shoulders and squeezes them to emphasize his words and you look at him perplexed.

"Why there?... Why can't you tell me now?" Your voice was still small.

"I think it'll help you feel better if we were..."he replys a little too quickly and it brings your anxiety back.

"You don't need to pretend it's something big to spare my feelings... I know I'm sensitive bu-"

"-No...it's just a bit more privet and will take a while to explain. I don't want anyone to interrupt us... give me a few hours, Ive gotta take care of stuff first." He says. You decide not to question him any further and nod trusting his word.

* * *

At 9:04 you quietly slip out of bed and put on your slippers to muffle the sound of your hooves on the hardwood floor of the hallway. Your heart felt heavy and you had been dreading this moment for the past few hours. You sat on your bed staring blankly at the ceiling, your mind wouldn't stop racing you had no idea what he was going to say to you or what his recent behavior was really about. you knew how he was secretive about certain things, but he wasn't acting like himself and you were worried he was going to tell you he didn't want anything to do with you anymore after all, you didn't doubt it too much. Papyrus wasn't someone that was good with confrontation and would usually just let things get worst until the last moment before he finally said something. Be it because of what happened, or if someone said something horrid to him...

What if someone saw and told Chara? Fear grips your stomach and you shake the thought out of your head. You're overthinking things, you know that but at the very back of your mind that what that insecure voice kept telling you.

Quietly opening your door and peeking into the hallway to find the coast clear you tiptoe out of your room and make it to the front door when Rose's door opens as you make it to the end of the hall. She yawns stepping out and starts walking to the bathroom as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hey.." She rasped dragging her hooves in her own slippers you say hey back glad she was too tired to notice that you're leaving rather than getting some water and quickly head to the front door as she shuts the bathroom door but it opens again.

_Crap_.

"Where are you going?" She asks yawning and steps out into the hall way a little again.

"I-im just going for a walk." You lie. "I feel restless." hoping that she was too tired to hear your nervousness, you watch her face scrunch up from a combination of tiredness and confusion. Rose was your cots house leader and or what humans would like to call first of pecking order, so she was responsible for your households well being.

"Hmm...Probably all that sugar you were scarfing down earlier." She tiredly rasps scratching her left shoulder as she looked back at your open door broadly. "Stay close to the house, and don't stress eat more when you get back."

"I won't.." You assure her. You were in the clear. Thank goodness. You would have told her what was really going on but didn't want her to tell Chara. "And don't be out long." 

"Alright." You're out the door in a second.

* * *

_"Phew ok..."_

_This is happening. You're going to tell her, your going to tell her and...What if she rejects you? No c'mon don't lose your confidence!_

Papyrus stares at his reflection in mirror as he talks himself up. His eye lights take in his appearance and he sighs, he looked worn out. His eye lights were dim and fuzzy, and dark circles rested under is sockets from lack of sleep. His bones were almost in a cream tone compared to the stork white his brother was from all the smoking he was doing, fur messy and dull and his clothes were wrinkled, stained, reeking of burnt dog treats and the yard.

_What if she thinks you're gross? No, she's seen you worst than this before and has never cared about it._

He stares at himself a little longer before bliping into the darkness of his bedroom and immediately pulls off his hoodie throwing it into a random pile of clothes leaving him in only his black tank top and shorts while he looks around sniffing for something fresher. He gets down on all fours and sniffs in a few different piles before something catches his nose under the bed and crawls halfway underneath. The whiff of croissants fill his vomer bone and his fangs nip the soft fabric it was coming from as he pulls it front under the bed standing back up on his hind legs and holds it out in front of him. It was a grey hoodie that still had the half eaten baked good in the pocket from a week ago. 

_That would do. You liked them a lot.  
_

He takes it out tossing the bag it was wrapped in on to the bed and puts it on but gives the croissant one more look and crawls into the bed rolling around in it for good measure. He teleports back to the bathroom and quickly grabs a face towel and his brother's bone cream. He's never used the stuff before but it couldn't hurt to freshen up a bit more. He was so nervous. He's never felt insecure about what you'd think of him but it always made a difference when you're putting yourself out there like this. He wanted this to work more than anything, he wanted you to at least give him a _chance_ more than anything. To love him. He knew you did but he wanted you to love him the way he loved everything about you...

_wait..._

_did he...love you?_

_"oh my god..." no... he shouldn't jump to conclusions, it was just a crush, he only wanted to see how things would work._

Even if you rejected him, _he tried_ and that's all that mattered. it was better than wondering what could have been between you. After wiping his skull down and buffing his bones he stares back at his slightly better appearance. 

He was determined.

once done brushing his fur he leaves out of the bathroom and heads down the dark oak wood of the second floor hallway and down the old steps of the large staircase, passing by his little brother as he lays on the floor chewing through one of Frisk old work boots in the foyer. His tail thumps against the floor as he wags it and large starry eye lights look up to him curious and happy.

"M'going out for patrol."

"Ahwwide" Blue responds still gnawing on the shoe and Papyrus opens the front door stepping out onto the porch.

_He was going to tell you._

He feels a fluttering being his sternum from excitement as newly found confidence sparks in him. He was a good boy, how couldn't you say yes to him? He knows you didn't mean what you said back then at all. It was impossible for that to be actually true... He was shocked from how you ganged up on him earlier but he did pull a dick move ignoring you like that. You thought it was entirely your fault somehow and that couldn't be anymore wrong. He shouldn't have forced you like that and truthfully should have left it to Frisk, but if that never happened he probably wouldn't have found the courage to go through with this.

He'd be such a good boyfriend to you and an excellent mate. A gentle smile slowly spread over his fangs and his tail slowly starts to wag as he imagines the two of you together.

"Hey, Honeybee." A raspy voice calls to him pulling him from his thoughts and he looks up to find Chara walking towards the porch and hes tail wags a more happily glad to see his master finally home. "Leaving out a bit late arncha, boy?" Chara says as he comes up the steps tiredly huffing and reaches up to pet him.

"Frisk wanted me ta watch the house for a bit. Where were you for so long?" he asks as he passes him and opens the front door.

"Handling some ne _goat_ ciations..." He laughs at his own joke and he smile widens at the pun.

"Farmer Toby and I have some arrangements for some of our girls." His smile drops a little recalling what Rose said about the breeding program. (Y/n) wasn't included in that was she? Worry knocks down the happiness that sat on a high pedestal in his mind for the brief moment it was there. He tries to ask by dancing a bit around the real question. "Are...some of them moving to his farm?"

"About that..."

* * *

After Papyrus left out the door he tilted his skull to the side wondering why his big brother switched out of his old hoodie to go on patrols when his owner calls to him.

 

"Blue! C'mer boy!" Frisk calls from the kitchen and Blue jolts up ears perked and quickly stands on all of his paws to trot behind him to the hallway that led to the kitchen excitedly. The tags of his collar jiggling in union with the rhythmic taps of his nails on the floor as he makes his way through. When he entered the kitchen he pushes himself up to stand upright on his hind legs. "Yes??" He smiles happily, wagging his tail. Frisk was sitting on a stool at the Island in the middle of the kitchen unloading one of the dozens of bags that covered the top of it. He looks at him curiously as he pulls out a couple of ketchup bottles to sit with four more already on the table, two large bags of Chisps and a couple of spaghetti sauce jars. He must be restocking the storehouse, Papyrus had informed him that there were rats that managed to get inside and the whole place was destroyed in the process.

"I need your help with the spare bedroom next to the den." Frisk says as he places another jar of sauce on the table and crumpled the bag into a small plastic ball and puts it into a larger bag containing more.

"We're going to have some guests for a while to help around here." He smiles as he starts removing things from a new bag. Spaghetti, lasagna noodles, elbow macaroni, bow tie macaroni. 

Wait, that was a lot of pasta even for a restock.

"Ah!" His excitement skyrockets and his tail starts wagging faster, stars lighting up his sockets as he watches him pull five more boxes of spaghetti from the bag. "Is Happy and his brother coming over???" He asks, his voice picking up in pitch with curiosity

"Mhmm." Frisk says as he takes out a few more jars and Blue gasps exuberantly as his pupils grew large within his sockets and starts hopping up and down in his spot. " _When Are They Coming??_ " He stops to look at him with a seriously face.

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!? I HAVE TO GET ALL MY PUZZLES READY!"

"Were also getting a cat." A cat too!? He's always wanted a cat! "REALLY!?" 

"Just to keep rodents away, I know you can too but your plate is full with your guard training." Blue nods in understanding when an idea pops into his skull. "What about the Looks Owl in the barn? She could help." Blue said lightly and Frisk shakes his head. 

"That is a good idea but she too feral, and I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable after finally getting her used to Chara and I." Blue nods again, he didn't know why, but some off grid monsters where funny about humans like that. 

"Why are they coming to help?" Blue asked innocently and Frisk abruptly stops to turn and look at him with a frown and turns to fully face him. "One of our girls had a run in with a wolf. _He was on the property_ _."_ Blues breath hitches and his eye lights disappear as the corners of his smile drop.

_That...stranger_...

"(Y/n) said she meet him, I don't know what he was planing to do but we can't have him showing up again... I haven't heard anything since though. You haven't seen anything, have you?" Blue silently shakes his head.

"N-no..." He lies as his tail lowers until it's tucked between his legs, his happiness demolished. He should have told him right away about him the day he did but... He was ashamed. He's supposed to be a guard dog, strong and fearless but he couldn't even intimidate him a little. That skeleton almost... _He was going to hurt_   _him_. In more than one way.

Frisk frowns as he looks Blue over and rounds the counter until he's standing in front of him and gently pats him on the skull. "I know you're scared but they are going to help your brother with your training and keeping all of the girls safe." Blue slowly nods as Frisk leaves out. "Let's get started, we're picking them up in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate how much you can hurt a dogs feeling's for calling then a bad dog.  
> Also, guess who the cat they're getting is, no its not burgerpants.  
> I can't wait to post the next chapters! I really want to introduce the new characters!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets some troubling news and you stress over what it is he needs to tell you so privately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual dosage of depression apparently wasn't enough today so my brain decided 'fuck you and being positive and productive you should go die.' So i beat down those feelings and managed to at least get out of bed to write. So... Yay? Yay.... Yay!

_"W-what._ " Papyrus shoots up from his seat on the chair across from Chara causing it to drag against the floor,Chara looks up at him quirking a brow with a nearing blank expression. "I thought you'd be happy for her." He frowns as he leans back into the recliner to take off his work shoes sighing in relief to finally be off his feet.

"I...but..."

"Well, I thought it was something to be glad about... I'm a little worried to tell you the other news now..." Papyrus doesn't say anymore as he stares at the floor his eye lights darting around in worry as the floodgates of his anxious thoughts opened, drowning any happy thoughts he managed to obtain within the past thirty minutes. _Why now_. 

"Honestly I wish I didn't have to go through all the trouble trying to find him. It wasn't easy... I'm worried she'll have a hard time adjusting." He says as he takes off his other shoe. "But with the Fennel and Cardamon being gay with one another and Malachite being much too young for her, I didn't have much of a choice." He sighed again leaning back into the recliner and resting his chin on his knuckle closing his tired eyes. "Its a shame, all of them are good rams."

"You can't do that." Papyrus growls and Chara opens his eyes, to give him a confused bothered look.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You can't just make her leave her home, her job.. Her friends? to go live with some stranger, make her have babies with someone she doesn't even know! What about her feelings on it?" He growls. Chara stares at him with lidded eyes for a moment then folds his hands in his lap as he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not. I'm giving her a chance, and a choice. Whether or not she chooses to have a relationship with him is up to her. The same goes for the others. If she doesn't want to, there are always other options when she is ready. But I highly doubt she will complain, (y/n) is adaptable, and she'll like him. He has a great personality, firm, very strong, she needs someone that will help her mature a little, help her grow. It's just for a couple of months." Chara says as he picks up his shoes standing and heads out of the day room to the dining room. Papyrus starts grinding his teeth as his brow bones lower in more anger and quickly follows to be at his side.

"We don't know anything about him, how do we know that he'll treat her right, or even keep her safe! _He could just be some creep._ " Chara stops to give him a sidelong glance, his lidded eyes almost glaring with an accusation of disrespect.

" _What makes you believe that I would ever put her well being in jeopardy?_ " Papyrus quickly looks away unable to hold eye contact, anger quickly being mold over with a spike of anxiety as his somewhat angry and defensive posture turns insecure and his ears lower. "I-I don't. _I just_." 

"I know you're worried about her, we all are, she's...delicate... But you won't need to worry about him. He'll protect her." Chara says as he rounds the table large oak oval shaped table and heads to the stairs on the left side of the room that leads down into the den in the lower level of the house. Papyrus is quiet for a moment as he stares at Chara's back, more anxiety overcoming the anger within him.

" _That's my job._ " He barks and Chara stops when he gets down to the third step to turn and look at him over his shoulder with small surprise when he sees his face riddled with pure anxiety.

"...we aren't replacing you, Honey, if that's how you feel, That will still be your job-" 

" _She's still included in that even if she leaves, I'm her guard dog._ " His voice wavers no longer able to hide the misery he was feeling from all of this. Chara stares blankly at him and is quiet for a moment.

". . .  _you're jealous._ " it was a muttered statement. 

" _Yes_." Papyrus almost whined through his growl as his paws clenched into fist and Chara continues down the stairs, the old wood creaking with a groan under his weight with each step as he leaves him standing alone in the dining room. "..... _You can't have her, Papyrus.._."

His eye lights disappear, shoulders and ears slump into a sad droopy posture as he stares at his owners receding form slack jawed. "I..." His skull lowers as he stands there. Why does it feel like everything is being ripped away from him? His soul shudders and he closes his maw swallowing thickly. He quickly warps into the den to stand in front of Chara just as he makes it down to the doorway looking up at him with a blank expression. 

"Please...I don't ask fer a lot from you but don't do this,   _just not her_." He says focusing on the ground again. Chara chuckles and he looks up at him with sad eye sockets he pets him on the head as he goes around him.

_How could he laugh?_

"I'm setting her up on a date not forcing her to pump out babies for the rest of her life... _sort of._ " He shrugs opening his eyes turning to look over his shoulder back at him and his smile drops when he see's Papyrus's depressed state.

_All of this was just so she could be breed like some common sow. How could he just..._

"Don't." He mutters very quietly. " _I need her_... She makes me so happy and I know I can do the same for her, for as long as i live. _I can do so much for her_. I know how you humans think, but i would never do anything to hurt her. It would kill me. The thought alone is making my soul hurt." 

"I know you care for her a basket full, but she's not a toy." Chara sighs as he heads to the closet to place his shoes inside.

" _Why do all of you think I'll treat her that way_... I'm a dog, i know that. But why does that matter? It shouldn't mean anything. I have control, I have dignity." Chara turns to look at him sternly.

"Don't go there." Chara glares.

"Then what do you mean."

"I can't risk her getting hurt just because of your _little_ crush." Chara raises his voice. " _She can't handle your magic levels, you know she's weak, she can't even handle her own without hurting herself._ " He says irritably. "You aren't the same species as her, no. _that's not where my issues lies,_ my issue is you don't have any experience handling someone like her, _Ceder does_. i've seen what you're like when your with her. you play with her, get careless and forget shes disabled." Chara says sternly. _" I'm not losing another one of my girl's behind you."_ he finishes and Papyrus's ears flatten against his skull at the reminder of his failure to do his job. 

" I...i can change that for her, i don't care how hard it is _I'm a good boy I'll treat her right, i can keep her safe._ " Chara sighs looking away and wipes his nose with his thumb. A tic he's picked up when he started to get anxious. He turns back to papyrus glaring and walks towards him. Papyrus quickly sits on all fours, anxiously as his owner stares him down. When Chara reach him he gently pets him on his skull.

"You better be ready to clean up whatever mess you make you understand me, boy?" Chara says as he stares down at him through lidded eyes with a stern look and Papyrus's ears perk up as his eye lights burn brightly in his sockets and his tail wags excitedly and quickly stands to hug him tightly easily dwarfing his body. 

"Uhg, alright, ok!" Chara says pushing him away as he slobbers him with kisses, too happy to be embarrassed by the overly affectionate urge.

"I won't mess up, i promise." He says stepping away, a large smile plastered on his fangs now. He never liked making promises too but he wouldn't dream of going back on this one.

"That doesn't mean you still won't have competition." Chara says and he nods. He doesn't care as long as he had more of a chance that's all that mattered. He looks away pawing at the back of his skull as a blush tints his cheekbones as Chara stares up at him still annoyed. "Uh...what was the other news?" 

"We are getting more guard dogs, farmer Toby decided to lend us a helping hand. You're going with Frisk tomorrow to go get them."

* * *

The night sky was as beautiful as the day before it. Bright twinkling stars speckled the midnight blue space they hung in, being this far out away from the city always granted you with the blessing of being able to see the wondrous galaxy above. The air was a refreshingly cool and you rub your hands against the bare skin of your arms as you hug them close to your body. Your skin felt so soft and velvety. You wondered what Papyrus had to tell you so privately and why the two of you needed to be out so late at night for it, though you've gotta say being out this late was very nice since you typically aren't allowed. As you near the hill you look behind you to the farmhouse thirty yards away recalling Chara's words.

_Stay away_

anxiousness and worry start to ignite a fire of mild fear within you and walk slower.

_Was it really that dangerous?_

You'd never seen anyone or anything out over here not once since you first started living here. Papyrus didn't even really come out here much because he said nothing dangerous ever did, so it couldn't be, right? You turn forward eyeing the dark tool shed surrounded by nothing but the shadows around it. Your thoughts flood back to the dog from a few days ago and you feel your stomach cringe as the memory of his burning red eyes staring down at you with a look of hunger flashes through your mind. You stop when you're just a few feet from the small shack. What...happened to him? There was no way you had imagined that... Frisk wouldn't say anything about it whenever you asked, always brushing you off and you hadn't had the chance to ask Chara since he last left. Whenever he left the farm he'd sometimes stay gone for a few days to a week so there was no telling when he would be back. You doubted Blue knew anything about it and never got the chance to ask Papy.

You look behind you slowly scanning the area when you start to feel a little exposed out in the open like this and look back to the dark storage shed.

it...should be ok to go inside right? And Papyrus was going to be here at any moment... So you should be fine. You didn't want to stay out without any cover... You could defend yourself if necessary _but you really aren't a fighter_. so long as you don't run into that big creep Red again you would be ok. As you open the rickety door of the shed you're met with the pitch black darkness but surprisingly warm warn structure as you step inside. You strain your eyes to see but can mostly only make out objects here and there.

It was creepy in here.

You'll be ok you try to convince yourself. Papyrus would be here shortly. Hugging your arms closer to your body and slowly going deeper inside, closing the door behind you , you look around. Your hooves dully clunk against the warn floor as you inch your way towards what you guessed was a table and lean against it. You stood there for about seven minutes before it started to feel unbearably creepy deciding that he might not think you came since you were hidden inside.

You didn't want to go back out just in case something _was_  possibly out there, but you didn't want to be in here a second longer. You look around the dark shed full of varying shadows of machinery and equipment covered in tarps once more and shudder hoping Red wasn't in here secretly watching you and quickly turn in the direction of the door when you hear something shifting and a grunt from somewhere in the shed making you jump out of your skin as your hand fly up to your chest.

Your eyes as wide as saucers and you quickly turn to see what it was as you back into a wall away from the sound. They dart around in the dark and land on when something tall and lengthy rising up at the back of the shed making your hands fly up to your mouth as you sharply gasp. You can vaguely make out a tall skeletal mass with dim orange eye lights focused on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt mean to make Papyrus sound like a cry baby, but i wanted to keep the dog side of his personality there, which puts loyaty to his owners above everything else.  
> Dogs are opportunistic maters so hit it and quit it is part of a dogs instinct. 
> 
> No idea when I'm updating again thanks to depression... but I'll stay determined!


	13. Excitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure filler and more mellow dramatic stuff, nothing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....thank you all so much for all of the positivity and helping me stay determined. I'm struggling quite a bit and needed it a lot, your comments always mean so much to me and give me life  <3\. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm still a bit under the weather, it was the best i could do.

It's papyrus.

 

 

Succored by his presence you bite your lip in to try to ease some of the remaining tenseness, he scared the yips out of you! Embarrassed a little by your fear you stand silently looking back at him with an awkward smile.

You're both here.

Needless to say that, you had zero ideas for what he had to tell you and why the two of you have to be alone in a dark shed at night for it was upsetting you again just a smidge. You question again why he couldn't just say it quickly earlier in the day. The suspense of it was killing you for hours, come what may, you wanted him to just get it over with and rip it off like a band-aid so it would stop the troubled thoughts that manically ran laps through your mind.

....what if he was just going to tell you he wanted nothing to do with you anymore and was just worried of how you'd react? It was no secret that you didn't have too much control over your magic when you were distressed.

You start to feel anxious again and don't know what to say.

He just...watches you.

Eye lights burning like coals from a dying fire glowing brightly in the void like encasement of darkness that were his eye sockets. You don't think you've ever told him how captivating they are...however, a bit different this time around seeing them. Lacking any warmth they commonly held when he seen you, and instead focusing seemingly in the same way Red's did a few nights before.

Only staring.

The faint whiteness of his skull being dully illuminated in a rust color from the light emitting from his eye lights. Trained on you like when he knew you had something delicious for him hidden behind your back.

But... less with curious interest and more... _as if you're going to run away_. He slowly takes quiet labored steps towards you almost silently, the sound of his nails lightly tapping against the floor as he nears you being the only thing aside from your own breathing that you hear. He isn't wearing his slippers. You start to feel uncomfortable,  why won't he say anything?

_.....something isn't right..._

Your mouth starts to feel dry and your ears pin back as your heart rate starts to speed up. You open your mouth to say something but nothing but a small sound between a quivering faint whimper and a rasped um comes out. Papyrus has not once ever made you feel uncomfortable since you first met him, Not even after your... Accidental escapade. 

_But this just feels off._

He's been acting off since that day though, _thanks to you,_ so perhaps he just didn't know where to start. You two practically _did_ what adventurous significant others did alone at times and places like this on that day so maybe he was just nervous about what he had to say? If you didn't know him any better, you'd have a sneaking suspicion that he was going to confess some over the top undying love for you and try to make up for how he's been treating you by doing the worm if he wasn't actually giving you a feeling of dread right now. You giggle at the outrageous random silly thought as you look at him, your brows knitting together in nervousness and you manage to see his ears twitch as he stalks closer. 

He's never shown interest in you like that even during innocent cuddle times, _not even when you were in heat,_ and dogs were always so forward about sex. Blush dusts your cheeks, even innocent little Blue had admitted that he had some... _less than innocent thoughts_ about you that he wanted to act on a few times despite not truly having feelings for you. He was just your friend, your goofy, anxious, jape loving, best buddy.

There was no way in the name of the great horns of Asgore. You liked him, yes, but Papyrus wasn't someone you thought of when you hear the word boyfriend...

 

. . . _What if this was a confession?_

 

He's standing a foot away from you now staring you down as he towers over you, mind racing and heart hammering in your chest now your nervous smile slowly lowers and you take a step back.

 

_What if he actually did have feelings for you?_

 

"U-um...eh heh." You giggle nervously this time as he moves closer, again taking another step back until you're pressed against the wall. You didn't want a relationship right now or anything in between you were happy just being friends with him.

 

_What was with him?_

 

You hesitantly reach up to push your shaking hand against his chest, your fingers tips barely graze against his hoodie when your forearm is roughly grabbed making you jolt and gasp as he yanks you up, your hooves dangling in the air. " _What are y-_ "

" _Be quiet_." He growls and you flinch at his harsh tone. That was rude, he's never spoken to you like that before, even when he was stressed he always held a calm and relaxed demeanor. The words came out like venom. His voice lower and rougher, lacking any warm feeling it would commonly give you. He looks around and you see his ears twitch in different directions before growling again. Was someone around and he was just trying to keep you safe? You're suddenly and roughly jammed to his chest, a muffled yelp escapes you as your cheek squished against the hard bones of his sternum blooming with pain, the metal teeth of his hoodie scratching a line up your cheek and forehead. A musky earthy scent, much different from the sweet smokey one he usually carried fills your nostrils as he holds you tightly to his chest shift so that your legs rested on his hip bones. 

A heavy lurching feeling suddenly weighs you down and you're quickly surrounded by a freezing cold that bites at your skin, you feel like you're falling and squeeze your eyes shut tight. It stops and cool air rushes over you, a jurassic change and significantly warmer than the cold you just felt and you peek your eyes open to find the two of you outside of the shed, but instead of the view of the field and farmhouse, you find only a grove of trees as you look around. You strain to look behind you to see the fence a couple of yards away.

You're off the property. 

_He snuck you off of the property._

"H..hey..."

He starts to walk further away from the fence and worry starts to rise within you as he shifts you to be pinned uncomfortably under his arm like a basket ball. This was a little too much to try to keep you safe from whatever he heard, You aren't permitted to be out like this without Frisk or Chara, if they find out you're missing he could get in terrible trouble.

"Y-you can't do this." 

" _Says who?_ " You look up at him shocked, since when was he such a tyrant? 

"Y-you'll get in a lot of trouble for this." He scoffs at you in reply. And you start to struggle against him.

"Where are you taking me?" 

" _Shut up_." He grouched as he looked around as he walked. He isn't acting like himself, he told you he wasn't mad but he sure as heck seems like it. You start to struggle more against him as he takes you deeper into the grove.

" _Put me down_."

When you can almost no longer see the house anxiety stabs at your stomach. " _Let me go._ " You half yell and you're suddenly roughly shoved into a tree trunk knocking the air out of you. You gasp out and stare up at him with wide eyes as his rough paws push your shoulders into the tree, the tree bark digging into your back. Confusion, anxiety, shock, annoyance... The mixture of emotions you have right now as his burning gaze stares you down, his face just niches from yours...the two that stick out make you look away.

_Fear_. He could probably see it too, that everything in you is telling you to run away, scream for help, that you were in fatal danger and you needed to get as far away from him as possible. Instincts like these ones were something that never came up when it came to Papyrus, but right now...

The other feeling had you glancing back at him, as your eyes search his face, thoughts flooding back to a few days ago in the barn, it was the look from then. You feel your chest flutter and a small guilt following after it as anticipation settles in you. 

_It was also excitement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	14. Lucky Mistake*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus takes advantage of the emotions that were conflicting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rus p.o.v.  
> Again I don't write smut too much so if this is a mess, now you know why. Didn't reread this at all before posting .-.

Fed up with your talking he slams you against a tree making you gasp and stare up at him with wide frightened eyes. He needed to kill you now, you were being too loud, someone was bound to notice if he didn't do it soon and then he'd have to risk losing his meal again for a second time this week trying to fight them off. Having you stolen or managing to run off while he was detracted by someone like that cougar or worst that pack leader wasn't on his agenda. He should have snapped your neck back inside the shed so he wouldn't have to worry about this, the only reason why he didn't was so he could use you as an example when he got back to his den. He wishes he could just warp there but it was 2 miles away. You tear your eyes away from him, he could smell the fear rolling off of you, _along with..._

 

He growls in irritation, the other scent on you was _Papyrus_. You looked as if your mind was racing a mile a minute, you knew you were about to die. He'd let you have your final moment reflecting your life before he ended it silencing the dull sound of your small rapidly beating heart, he opens his maw and leans in to tear your neck open and-

" _!!?_ " His sockets widen as he jolts away from you.

_Y_ _ou press your lips to his teeth._ Your hands fisting into his hoodie pulling him down more to your level as you leaned in. He staggered back two steps letting go of you the moment they did thinking you were readying to knock him for six with your horns. It made a spike of anxiety rise inside of him, _never get eye level with ewes with horns. He learned that the hard way_. But instead of an essential sledgehammer to the skull he thought he was about to get from your fight or flight response, _you were kissing him_. You stood on to tips of your hooves to make up for what height difference you could, legs wobbling to try to keep balance.

Stun and confused he stood still.

Your plump lips molding to his sharp fangs the harder you press into them, your taste soft and sweet like marshmallows, a warm shiver runs down his spine making his bones rattle and his fur stands on in. A faint blush rises to the surface of his cheekbones. He watches you the whole time, ears perked forward. Your eyes were closed, and cheeks pink, he could hear your heart thumping hard in your chest as he lets you kiss him. When you pull back you panted your were fully flushed, eyes lidded and hazed over, your mouth agape. He stares at you slack jawed as your warm breath fanned over his face and blinked.

 

_Why did you kiss him?_

 

He closes his maw and stares at you with empty sockets.

 

_This... Are you really offering that to him in exchange for your life?_

 

His bones rattle as the aftershock starts to wear off. _He's not going to complain._ He starts to dip his skull into the crook of your neck to give you a small playful nibble when the scent of that _fucking dog_ invades his vomer bone again and he stops in realization and pulls back to stare at you.

 

_You think he's that annoying asshole._

 

You turn away seemingly embarrassed and mortified. " _I-i-I'm sorry, i-i don't know what came over me, i just_ -" your brows furrowed tightly together and you looked down in shame. " _I-i shouldn't have... I should have asked first..I thought you were trying to..and..._ " You peek up at him as you rub your arm and it had to be one of the cutest darn thing he's seen you do since he first saw you.

" _I-im sorr-mph!?_ " he shuts you up kissing you back this time, his right paw rests on your hip and left on the back of your neck guiding you closer to him as he backs you up against the tree again. He watches you with lidded eyes drinking in your appearance as you look up at him with wide eyes in the same thunderstruck expression you just gave him until your eyes fluttered shut.

"Mmnh" you pull back breaking the kiss. "W-wait we-" He ignores your request making hast to pin you on the ground making you gasp and kisses you some more, he needed to keep you quiet, you moan into against his teeth and he quickly takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in, your eyes widen and you push against his shoulders to try to get him to stop as it explores the silky slickness of your tongue groaning at the jackpot of sweetness he was getting from your saliva.

" _Mnn- pahpaihuss shtahp_." He doesn't know what you said but makes out the word _stop_ as you try to turn your head away from him in an attempt to get him to slow down but like hell that was happening. He deepens the kiss sliding his ecto tongue further into your mouth making you squirm trying to weakly push him away. He grabs both your wrist and pins them down on the sides of your head, you start to relax and let it happen. You were a _really good kisser,_  it caught him off guard but he wasn't about to be shown up by a damn _sheep_. He moves them into one claw to take the time to explore your body with the other, roaming down to your breast to squeeze the large mound. The tips of his claws sharply stabbing you through your nightshirt to be embedded in the squishy flesh, once he had his fill he then slides down to the curve of your hip to your ass groping roughly.

You whimper out against his tongue and try to pull your trapped hands free when he gently slides his palm down to rub against your folds. He growls into your mouth when a wet squishing sound meets his ears and wags his tail, you were ready. He hooks a claw into the fabric grazing against your wet folds and yanks down your night shorts and panties down past your knees in a swift movement and your eyes shoot open as you gasp sharply. You stare at him wide eye and clamp your legs tightly together as of you were frightened. He pulls back to look at you

God, you were so fucking cute acting nervous, but your body wasn't fooling him, he knew you wanted it.

 

He leans in to kiss you again but you turn away squeezing your eyes shut exposing your neck. He attacks it lapping and sucking the supple skin gently nibbling on the tender flesh bringing his other claw back up to thumb over your right nipple and you shudder whimpering. He manages to distract you enough to nudge your legs open getting between them and free his cock from his pants.

"W-wait i-im nn...ngh..ot ready.." He ignores you gliding his claw back up to the hem of your shirt, taking the time to get a feel of the soft pouch of fat that was your belly lifting your shirt over your breast letting glorious mounds bounce free and let's go of your wrists to cup them as he slowly grinds against your hot wet folds. Licking one of the perked nubs while he pinches and pulls the other, heat was radiating off of you sweat beading on your round cheeks as you pant and whine for more. Gently bucking your hips into his, the head of his length slicking over the swollen bundle of sensitive nerves then down to be teased at the tight hole of your entrance the more you do and he can't take it anymore. He released your breasts and grabs hold of your ankles to spread your legs open further for him and lines you up with his cock as his claws slip down from your ankles to the backs of your knees pushing knees into your shoulders to make sure your be too lost in lust you wouldn't fight.

"God yer so tight." He hisses as he sinks the tip of his length into you making you stare up at him with a pained expression sharply gasping and letting out a strangled cry as tears prick the corners of your eyes but he ignores it as he pulls his hips back to thrust into you harder getting deeper and deeper until he's somewhat hilted inside you. Pained moans slip from your lips as he fucks your tight hole with almost uncertain uneven thrusts making you gasp and hiss. Your walls so warm and inviting, seemingly pulling him in each time he pulls back. "s-stop." You mutter but he doesn't you feel too good and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. 

He pulls out with a wet pop making you gasp as he flips you onto your belly with ease and arches your hips to line you up with the head of his cock again and slowly eases in getting in much deeper than before and you let out a high moan kicking your hooves. Grabbing one of your horns he pulls your head back to look at him as he starts to thrust into you. "W-wh...aii hah..this wai.."

To loosen you up a bit, it felt better to him anyway. " _It feels good doesn't it?_ " You don't answer and instead brokenly say something about worrying about someone seeing you two as you look over to the farmhouse.

"Ahn..nnh n-no, n-not hha...mmhn..h-here.." You beg him to stop so you two can go somewhere more privet, he forgot how domesticated sheep were. Out in the open was better, risky but that added to the fun.

* * *

"Papy... _please_." You moan and he abruptly stops, his grip on your hips loosen a bit and he stays like that for a moment and you strain yourself to look over your shoulder to see him looking at you as if he just remembered something, your walls throbbing around his length hungry for more stimulation as you unconsciously start to push your hips back into his. It hurt but felt better to keep moving and he wasn't even all the way inside you...he didn't take it slow entering you and certainly didn't give you time to adjust to his size, you knew he endowed thanks to some awkward moments you two had when he would wake up from a nap as he spooned you. You didn't think he would...you were fucking your best friend..  someone so dear to you that you never thought twice about as anything more than just your friend, his cock was inside you stretching your walls painfully yet deliciously and your heart flutters.

"...Papyrus?" You whimper and his ears twitch eye lights disappearing as his sockets turn lidded, he gives you a creepy look that starts to worry you and starts thrusting again after another moment, continuing slower chuckling darkly and you feel your walls squeeze around him as your orgasm nears its edge.

" _I ain't Papyrus_." His silk laced voice said in a low gruff tone and your brows knitted together confused still and dazed slightly.

" _Nnh..hh._ what a-are you talk _-ah!_ " He thrusts hard cutting you off and laughs darkly again. "I-ing a-about hah..s-sumonnnh w-will seeh mm _, oh fuck!_ " You squeeze your eyes shut tight as he continues to pound into you mercilessly making you moan fisting your hands into the grass, he grabs one of your horns again pulling your head back and tells you to look ahead. Peeking over to the house you see a tall and length skeletal dog monster leaving it and heading towards the shack and sharply gasp as your eyes widen to the size of saucers. He yanks your horn to the side leaning over pressing his chest into your back to give the side of your neck a lick and lets go. Racked with pure fear and shock you turn to look at who you thought was your good friend with fearful wide eyes to find him smirking down at you with a sinister smile.

 

" _Y..you're not"_ the words come out in a jumble of emotions.

 

 

" _Names Rus_." He drawls out teasingly before he pulls out and slams back into again making you scream at the top of your lungs as the tip of his cock stabs painfully against your cervix, but slams his claw over your mouth before it makes it past your lips. Your orgasm no longer on edge as you're racked with fear, muffled screams of terror escape your mouth as you try to pull away to no avail. You twist your arm back to push your hand against his abdomen from your awkward position, it doesn't work as it only make him hunch over you more and he stops thrusting and looks at you curiously as you do. Chuckling deeply at your poor attempt tears swell in your eyes. He grabs the wrist of the hand you have pressing against him and uses it as leverage to pull you into him with each thrust further impaling you on his cock. He pulls out and turns you onto your back forcing you to look at him and screw your eyes shut.

"Aw c'mon... _don't be like that._ " He says as if trying to comfort you. " _You were clearly enjoying it earlier..."_ He chuckles and re-enters you at a slow agonizing pace, drawing a low moan from you as he made you feel every inch of his cock until he's hilted painfully deep inside groaning and you can hear the smirk in his voice as his claws give the fat of your hips a rough squeeze it emphasis the sick pleasure he was getting from raping you then slides them down the sides of your thighs and slowly raking them back up, digging his sharp claws in along the way making you hiss as the skin tares. His hips press deeper into you despite already being hilted inside you and the tip of his cock presses painfully against your cervix making you scream out. "Ahhghn!..N-nno more!!" You rasp horsly and tears fall from your eyes down the side of your face.

"Nonsense," he leans over your back to lap at you ear gently nipping it. " _I know you can fit more._ " He says seductively, tone heavy with lust as his hot breath fans over your ear.

"I-i'm full!" you plead as your fingers bunch into the blades of grass under you the more pushes into you. You're met with laughter as he pulls his hips halfway back slowly, before slamming back in making you choke out a yelp and cry. He pulls out all the way his time and slides back in slowly, pulling another moan from you as a shiver runs through you. Stroking your inner walls as the head of his cock rubs against your g-spot drawing more pleasant moans from you.

" _That's what I like ta hear_ ," he purrs as he continues the slow pace. " _Just enjoy it._ " He says and stops his tormenting treatment replacing it with one that was almost like a lover. 

He keeps hitting all of your sweet spots.

With each long and gentle thrust you try to think of anything else but the feeling building inside of you and fighting the voice in your head telling you to give in.

He's raping you. You peek your eyes open to stare at him despite the fear you were feeling. This stranger. Who looks so much like your best friend is...

_Oh fuck, it feels good. His cock feels so good. You're supposed to hate this, hate him. But...._

Smirking he leans down to flick his tongue over your nipple stimulating the small nub before latching on and nibbling and you buck your hips into him squeezing your eyes shut again.

_He's doing it on purpose._

He's making you feel good and he knows it. You can't hide how good it's making you feel.

Drool starts to escape the sides of your mouth as he thrusts slow, deep and hard, he reaches between you to thumb massaging circles into your clit.

"A-ah!" You cry out and gasp as your eyes fly open to stare at him, he gives you a shit eating grin and continues the slow massage on your womanhood. A coil inside of your starts to tighten and your walls squeeze around his cock, your back arches and he stills. A sadistic smile stretches over his fangs as he speeds up his assault on your clit.

"Yuh bout ta cum?" You can feel him twitch inside you. "I know ya are little lamb," he purrs. " _Fuck_ , your cunts tightening around me so snug." He gives a shallow thrust making you moan loudly before warping his claw around your neck and squeezing tightly making it hard for you to breath. Your eyes hazed with lust, and clit quickly throbbing as you near your limit.

* * *

Within seconds you're cumming hard around him and he fucks you through your orgasm, your eyes cross as your legs lock around his hips pulling him closer as if trying to stop him from pulling back. Your voice turns into a quivering mess. _Good_. He picks up pace slamming into you at a merciless pace to reach his own climax. You beg him to stop through jumbled moans and groans your body too weak to protest any longer, with one final hard thrust he slams deep inside of you making you let out a voiceless scream as the head of his cock pushes past your cervix and into your womb, his knot swelling and tieing him to you. Shooting hot ropes of cum deep into your womb he growls out as he buries his skull into the crook of your neck and his fangs rip through the skin of your shoulder muscle with a growl, hot blood gushes out spraying against his teeth as he marks you, the matalic taste speeding over his ecto tongue making him groan.

A long moment passes and he pants against you and let's go of the hold on your shoulder when he catches his breath to lean back on his knees and stare down at your blood and sweat covered plush body licking the blood off his fangs.

You've long stopped moving. Passed out from over stimulation, and possible shock from blood loss. He looks around at the sprouting and twisted blossoms of weird looking plants and lifeless areas of the grove around him. You were... Unique. That magic was something he was going to have to be careful of though. He looks back down at you as his cock continues to pump cum inside of your womb. Your belly swelling with his seed as it has no were to escape thanks to the knot, he was going to be here for a while.

What was he supposed to do with you now?

He was _way_ too tired to carry you back to his den now and in even less of a mood to try to fight someone over you on the way there... He hasn't caught the scent of anyone thankfully despite how much noise you made. He stares down at you in contemplation. 

_He only did any of this to get back at Papyrus after the last run in he had with him in all honesty_. glancing over to the shed he sniffs the air a bit to catch faint wind of the clueless mutt's presence. He originally was just going to take you back to his little brother so he'd stop stealing chickens from farms and almost getting killed.

But now?. . . 

"Little gumdrop...I would've torn you apart if ya haddin kissed me...."he mumbles, blush still prominent on his cheekbones he caresses your cheek with the back of his paw. You _were_ very cute... His eye lights shift down to your lips, they were puffy, cut from being so rough with you. His eyes lower to the rest of your body. With a body like that, how couldn't he? You were too much fun to play with. Bruises decorated your wrists and neck along with love bites and the large bite wound he gave you. Small teeth marks on the outer side of your aureola, hips and thighs were riddled with claw marks and dry blood and... stars that cunt of yours, _you damn near drained the life out of him, fuck you still were._

_..._

_He'd call that a defeat and spare you._

He leans down and starts to lap at your neck cleaning up the mess he made. By the times he's done healing you his knot as softened and he pulls out, cum gushes and spills from your abused hole and his brows raise when he sees blood mixed with it.

"Aw, little lamb... _I was'er first huh?_ " He didn't bother being gentle with you at all at first...Probably hurt like hell. You took it like a champ.

After cleaning you up and fixing your clothes he stares down at your form thinking back to his little bro.

 

... _Maybe he wouldn't like lamb._

* * *

 

When you come to it's dark and cold, a sweet aroma surrounds you and your bare skin brushes against something cool with a soft and smooth texture as you stiffly shift. Tiredly opening your heavy eyes your vision is obscured with a bleak yellow. A dull groan leaves you as you sluggishly turn your head to look up and see the darkness of the wide night sky above you, speckled with bright scintillating lights of the stars that decorated it. "Wha..." You rasped and swallow the dryness in your throat to find it sore and raw. Body aching in pain as if you just had the workout of a lifetime as you slowly push yourself to sit up on your bum and rub your palm on your forehead when the feeling of lightheadedness hits you. Bringing your knees to your chest you look around still dazed and find yourself in a bed of golden flowers atop of the hill by the shed.

Bewildered, you sit there trying to recall what you were doing here when it comes back to you and your heart jumps into your throat the moment you do. Panicked you look around remembering _that_ _dog_ and quickly try to move to stand stumbling a bit as your exhausted body attempts to catch up with your flight response. Hugging your arms close to your body, you look around as you back far away from the dark shed. 

You stare at the dark shed as your hand comes up to graze the side of your neck where you were bitten and you blink in confusion when you find the tender flesh wound free and flawless of any remainance of the deep bite that pierced through your flesh like knives. Hesitantly you poke at the skin shocked when you find no pain from bruises that _had_ to be there from when he strangled you either. Your other hand glides down to your thigh in the spot were his sharp claws cut there the skin to find nothing there. You look down at your clothes, they were still on and in place as they had been when you left the house, you squeeze your thighs together..and... _the spot between your legs_... Where he hurt you the most... _Didn't...hurt at all._.. 

Your eyes shift to look at the tightly sealed buds of golden flowers, few were strangely wilting but otherwise ok. 

_Was it all a nightmare?_

_That was, stupid it couldn't have bee...right?_ You distinctly remember going inside of the shed and... He took you off the property...then he.. 

He...

Anxiety starts to stab at your stomach as your skin crawls the more you doubt yourself. It had to be, there was no way in hell there was another dog that looked _exactly_ like your best friend and who happened to have a _name_ similar to his own. And to finish the job that you were low key wishing would happen. _It had to be_...

Disgusting to admit to it but it felt...

Somewhat _... good_. You're supposed to hate him for doing something so vile and stealing something so intimate from you but...

biting your lip you think back to the moment he pushed past your cervix pushing you all the way over the edge. It made your soul sore to the heavens above as you unraveled around him cumming harder than you ever have in your _life._ After being built up and edged for so long you couldn't control yourself it just felt so _enlivening._ To have someone that looked like an exact copy of your best friend do such a horrible thing to you yet make you feel so... _good._

You feel disgusted with yourself. _You were a pervert._

... It had to be a manifestation of all of your stress and worry from negative emotions towards Papyrus over the past few days... It was stress a stress dream you determined. But... How did you end up in the flowers then? You didn't go near them when you arrived. Too exhausted to put more thought into it, you decide not to think too hard about it. Looking up to the moon it was halfway across the sky now, It was nearly 1 am. you sigh tiredly, you didn't plan on being out all night waiting for him like this,  _Rose must be worried sick_.

A noise rustles in the bushes next to the shed you go ridged you as fear grips you, unable to stop the cold shiver from running up your spine and you hesitantly look around scared of what or who you may see when the feeling of being watched alerts you. You can't see anyone in the darkness of the shadows. Remaining calm you pin your ears back and turn to calmly walk back to the safety of your home sore and tired fighting the pleading urge to run with all your might. It was night. Predators were out and you were _alone_. If they saw that you knew they were there they'd attack you the moment you try to flee and no one could help you. You needed to keep calm and pretend you had nothing to worry about and that you were confident about your safety as you leave.

You can feel their eyes on you watching every little move you make as you hug your arms closer to your body struggling to keep it together, once you make it down the hill and you get within a yard to the farmhouse you calmly look up to the door as your hairs start to stand on in and you fight the tremble that runs through you, you wanted to run up to it and bang on it screaming for help but you _know_ they were behind you. Their presence but 8 feet away from you. _Just staring_. Waiting. Their eyes roaming down your body to your legs, ready to rip into them if you decided to run, and slowly crawling up to linger at your horns and you turn to look down at the ground. Your fingers start to pinch at your arms painfully as your nails rake over the bare skin in an attempt to twist into the wool that once adorned them the more your security left you.

Your chest feels tight as you hold your breath to stop yourself from hyperventilating and taking in more of the unfamiliar _yet somewhat known_  rich musky scent. You couldn't call for help if they're this close to you on the property clearly with ease and no worry of someone seeing them or being caught, _they were powerful and could kill you within seconds. It wasn't your imagination or paranoia from the dream there was a predator behind you._

They shift in the grass and your heart flys into your throat again confirming your thoughts. Taking a deep calm inhale through your nose when your magic starts to crackle in the air in small bursts you try to stay calm. 

_You needed to._

You attempt to move away but feel like you were welded to the ground. You feel their eyes roam over you again making your skin crawl and the bare skin of your back starts to sting with a raw burning sensation the harder it becomes to relax as your magic betrays and turns on you. You start to hum a slow soft lulling melody in warning to try to get them away from you.

The weight slowly eases off of you until you feel like you can breath normal but you don't hear them move from their spot.

_You needed to get away!_

Taking a step forward with wobbly legs that threatened to buckle underneath you from exhaust of keeping your magic under control so that it didn't tare you apart. You wished so badly that you could use it to defend yourself. Continuing to hum you calmly head to the neighborhood as you hum louder. They stay where they are but you feel them watching you almost curiously. 

Once you make it to the first block you start to walk faster now that you've gotten a good enough distance from them. They're footfall still behind you they weren't even trying to be stealthy now, this was bad. But you were almost home, you just needed to make it. They weren't as close as before, just ten yards away keeping their distance the more your lulling melody ward them off from getting any closer. A dull beat of heat blooms in your chest calling out to your soul making you miss a note as you gasp faltering and your hand flys up to your chest. It was so small and brief, _but you felt it._

_Like hearing a noteless song oddly and mysteriously written for you making your soul dully throb for the second self that sung to it._

Confused and unsettled you start to sing louder to mute the bothersome feeling but low enough to not wake anyone if the girls found out there was a predator on the property and in the neighborhood they're panic _and someone could get hurt._ When you get to your block you can't sense them anymore but know they're there you're almost to your house. Lowering your voice into almost a whisper you manage to relax knowing that they gave up, when you get to the door of your home you sigh out tiredly and reach for the doorknob when a looming shadow slowly obscures your own and your eyes widen. A thick heavy musk wafts in the air around you and your heart drops when you see the shadow of their claw reach out to you. Sharply inhaling as you flinch hard jolting around to face them as a scream rises in your throat-

_No one is there..._

It was exactly like that time with...Red... You know someone was there you even smelt them this time...All this stress was starting to mess with you too much. You needed to rest.

When you quietly open the door you peek inside with worry before hurrying to step inside of the warmth and comfort of your home. You prepare yourself for the scolding you're going to get, the house is still quiet which meant everyone was still asleep and you tiptoe to your room quietly closing the door and sighing in exhaust now that you were actually here. Dragging your heavy hooves, you kick off your slippers and plop face down onto cold soft comforter of your bed, burying your face deep into your pillow as your brows furrowed tightly together.

He never showed up... _It was just a joke._

He doesn't want anything to do with you, you ruined your friendship and you can't do anything about it... Tears pricking the corners of your eyes you quietly cry letting go of any care you had of your magic damaging your room or yourself until sleep claims you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coyotes mate for life...  
> ._.
> 
> I'm working on a reverse harem with tale, fell, and swap asgore. No idea how it's going to turn out.


	15. No Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you visit your old foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidentally deleted this chapter during the clean up without realizing it.  
> .-.

The sound of loud frantic knocking from the front of the house awakens you. Sleepily opening your eyes you squint and peer around your bedroom as sunlight pours in through the windows. when your eyes adjust to the blinding brightness, you stiffly sit up and frown when you look around, your once vibrant and colorful bedroom now tarnished as if there had been a fire. The walls and furniture were covered in black soot, the paint peeling off the walls, your furniture scorched as well and warped out of its original form, and the plants were all decayed into rotting mush. As the noise that stirred you continues you confusedly stare around your room.

giving the melted but still working clock on the wall a glance, its 10 am. It takes only another moment to remember what happened to make your magic go haywire like this and a deep frown settles on your face when it does. Oh right.

Papyrus doesn't want anything to do with you...

You start to feel depressed and plop back down on your pillows shutting your eyes for a long moment, why did you have to wake up to this feeling.

the knocking is replaced with loud bangs, making you jump and open your eyes again. Right, someone was at the front door. sluggishly getting up to put on your slippers and peek out your door. Rose, and the twins door's where open, they must have gone to work already. when you head to the front of the house you give the kitchen a glance to see a plate of food left for you on the counter before going to answer it to find it was Blue. His sockets wide and bright with life as his eye lights and smile grew brighter when you opened the door. He was wearing a blue bandana around his neck today in place of his collar. "GOOD MORNING! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Blue asks excitedly hopping on the tips of his toes, and tail wagging hard enough to fan away the leaves on the ground behind him. he was vibrating with excitement.

"Go?" You question him as you rub the remaining sleep from your eye.

"YES! TO SEE THE DREMURR FAMILY AND FARMER TOBY! REMEMBER YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO THE NEXT TIME WE DID? PAPY TOLD ME TO COME GET YOU, WE'RE LEAVING SOON!" He exclaimed. That's right, you were supposed to come with them the next time they went. You stare at him quietly as he patiently waits for you still wagging his fluffy tail. You should be as excited as he was, but. You look past him to the back of the farmhouse. You weren't in much of a mood anymore. "Is... Papyrus waiting too?" 

"YES! CAN YOU HURRY PLEASE??" He whined pushing you back into the house to get ready. "do I have time to eat breakfast first?" you ask, and an impatient grunt leaves him before he rushes into the kitchen opening the cupboards to pull out a frying pan. "Oh, sweety you don't have to do that, there's food for me already on the counter." you call to him from the door as you close and lock it. "OH,"

* * *

you only managed to swallow down some toast and a glass of orange juice before being hurried you into the bathroom to get ready. As you wring your face towel you wipe your face free of the sleep that collected in your eyes sighing as the hot moist material rubbed against your face. Looking in the mirror while you polish your horns, you stare at your features, you didn't look anywhere near as bad as you felt right now. taking your favorite leave in conditioner and squeezing your usual amount into your palm you work it through the soft messy curls of your hair, then take a wide tooth comb to neatly comb it into a ponytail while leaving your bangs out.

After doing light makeup you head back to your bedroom and go to change out of your sleepwear but pause when you remember that most everything was tarnished now. "oh.." entering your room you head straight to the closet with crossed fingers hoping that the damage didn't exceed through the closet door, pulling it open the corners of your mouth turn downward. anything that was on the floor of the small space was now singed, or melted too much to ever be used again but to your luck, the hanging clothing was in good condition. grabbing a sweater, a pair of shorts, and a pair of panties from the warped dresser you head to Rose's room to change.

"ARE YOU READY??" Blue calls to you from the living room as you step into the hallway.

"Just need to change." entering Rose's room you close and lock the door behind you just as an exaggerated sigh leaves him. tossing the clothes on the bed and strip your shirt off and kick off your shorts and panties as you pass her mirror, you give your chubby nude body a glance as the cool morning air skims over it giving you goosebumps and making you miss your wool again, but the cool air against your skin wasn't the only reason.

turning to look yourself over you frown as you eye yourself from head to hoof. if it weren't for your floppy ears, tail, and horns... _you looked human from the knees up._

A monster that looks more human than monster.

You wouldn't consider yourself an insecure girl, you've always liked how you looked, eyes roaming over the roundness of your belly, love handles that added bulked your hips, and the chunkiness of your arms and thighs,  you're unfazed. the extra pounds didn't bother you. From a young age you've learned to accept changes in your appearance as you grew, but right now you can't help but want to tear open the pillows on the bed open and glue the cotton from them on to your skin to hide your body.

while a handful of the other monsters also looked this way, it was an embarrassing trait to have. It showed that you were weak. the more human looking you were, the less magic you had. _and the more vulnerable you were_. it was like being a bird with no feathers. you stuck out, and instinctively you feel the need to hide. at least with the other rare breeds, you fit in but that didn't help your confidence right now. yes, you all looked like a bunch of human girls cosplaying for some weird anime about 'monster girls' but alone you just stuck out like a Christmas tree in the Halloween section of a store during October. thankfully everyone has been welcoming to you since you first arrived here and treated you no different than the other girls.

it took you a while to explain to Blue 'why you were so different from everyone' when you first met he and his brother, it was an innocent question that you were used to. More human monsters had weaker immunities to magic, and unfortunately repercussions to their own magic. it was a handy cap that down the line would make it hard for you to find a mate when you were ready to. it was like having a bad peanut allergy accept instead of peanuts.. you're allergic to your mates magic. there thankfully was medication that could take care of _autoimmune disease_.

As much as you hated it, you had to keep in mind that it wasn't anyones fault for how you turned out and there was truly nothing wrong with you.

turning to grab the sweater off the bed, you give yourself one more glance but double take when you see a strange discoloration in the crook of your neck and raise a brow. "where did that come from?..." you mutter and bring your fingers up to press against it hissing a little at the pain, a bruise? it must have happened in the middle of the night, you turn to look at your back where a palm sized 2nd degree burn was from when you walked home.

That dream...You still don't know if what happened actually happened or not and decide not to think too hard on it for now as it gives you anxiety. "(Y/N), COME ON! THE LONGER YOU TAKE GETTING READY, THE LESS TIME WE SPEND AT THE OTHER FARM!" Blue calls to you from the front of the house.

"r-right. sorry!" you quickly put on a pair of panties and shorts and a thick cable knit sweater to substitute the feel of your missing fleece, when you head down the hallway, Blue is waiting with an impatient frown but excitedly smiles when his blue glowing orbs land on you, his ears perking up and he wags his tail. "YOU LOOK NICE." he says as you enter the living room. "WE'RE GOING TO BE OUT ALL DAY, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED BEFORE WE GO." you nod heading to the closet near the front door to grab a mini backpack and place a few things you wanted to give to your old foster family, as you grab a jacket just in case and swing it onto your back, something flys out and hits the floor with a thump, you look down to see your cell phone. "oh!" you forgot about the old thing, odd as it sounded in this day and age, you had no use for it due to living in the rural part of state. "should? I bring my cellphone?..." you question. No one had reception out this far so no one ever really used them despite having one. 

"YOU CAN IF YOU WANT, BUT YOU'LL ONLY GET RECEPTION BY EBOTT." Blue replied with a shrug. sheesh, all the way by the city?... that was over 100 miles away... it would be pretty useless then but you suppose you should take it just to take photos, and pocket the smartphone in your shorts. "isn't there cell phone towers between here and the city though?" you ask as you shrug the backpack on.

"YEAH, BUT YOU STILL WON'T GET TOO GOOD OF A SIGNAL WITH THE SERVICE YOU HAVE, READY?" Blue asks and you nod with a small smile, "all set."

beaming, his furry black paw grabs your hand and rushes you out the door. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH YOU COMING ALONG, OH! AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET HAPPY"

"Who is happy?" you question and he turns to look at you surprised.

"OH RIGHT, I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM. HAPPY IS MY BEST FRIEND! HE'S A GUARD DOG IN TRAINING LIKE ME, YOU'LL MEET HIM SOON." as you leave the neighborhood you can't help but drag your hooves as anxiety starts to rear its ugly head again. "...um...was Papyrus busy? is that why he sent you over instead?"

"YEAH, HE HAD TO GET UP AT 5 AM TO DO INVENTORY."

"did he say anything about me?.."

"NO, WHY?"

"we...haven't been speaking too much...I thought maybe something was wrong.." you knew what was wrong but you weren't about to tell Blue what happened. 'WELL ACTUALLY, HE WAS CHAIN SMOKING FOR MOST OF THE NIGHT." oh no...

"do..you know why?" you mumble, Blue turns stops to turn and look at you, "I THINK HE WAS MAD ABOUT SOMETHING, BUT WOULDN'T TELL ME WHY." As you both leave the mock neighborhood and round the back of the house, you find Frisk leaning against the railing on the porch while mumbling something to himself as he wrote on paperwork attached to a clipboard. His bangs were combed out of his face, and he was freshly shaven instead of having his usual 5' o'clock shadow. twelve large crates of what must have been supplies sat next to the staircase. Blue goes to start loading them into the back of the truck. "Good morning," Frisk greets you with a smile. "good morning." you smile back and go to stand next to the pickup truck in the driveway making Frisk double take at you and stop marking things on what appeared to be a list. "Are you coming with us?"

"yes, if it's alright. I wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Dremurr and Asriel again." He shrugs as he comes down the stairs and quirks a brow at you tucking the clipboard into the pit of his arm. "What's with your outfit?" you look down at your attire unsure of what's wrong. "you look cute, but why a sweater with shorts?.."

"...well.." You didn't want him to know that your bare skin bothered you.

_"you're hot but you're cold?"_

"...uh."

_"you're yes but you're no?"_

_"_ please don't start singing that song...." you say flatly not wanting to hear the old song again, he chuckles and begins to help load the car with Blue. "It's going to be over 85 degrees today, you sure you want to wear that?"

"I'll be fine..." he gives you a skeptical frown as he picks up another crate. "alright...oh! Hey Blue, can you go grab my bag out my room?" he gives a nod, swiftly bounding towards the door, Just as he enters Chara emerges from the house you can't help but gawk at him as he comes down the stairs, with his hair tied back into a man bun and wearing casual attire rather than his usual farm work clothes. You never thought you'd be attracted to older men until you first met Chara, _but he was a hell of a hottie for a 33 year old._ his brows raise and a large smile spreads from ear to ear when he sees you. "Good morning cotton tail! I'm glad you're awake, you're coming with us, right?" he asks, smile lowering as if worried you would say no and you nod. "Good! _I actually have a surprise for you_." he replies full smile returning.

"a surprise?"

"Yes, you'll get it when we get to Toby's. Uh..but first, since it's been a while since you've left the property so I need to run you by the same thing I do with the other girl's while they're out.. _._ " He starts off and your shoulders slump as you look off to the side. "oh, _I know, I know._ " Normally you weren't permitted to leave off the Farm's property at all without Frisk or Chara just in case predators are around, the mundane warning always stayed the same. " _Listen_ ," he says sternly. " _I'm not trying to scare you but Things aren't safe out there,_ You're an easy target not only for predators but _humans too_." he warns and your brows knit in confusion. "why would a human be dangerous?"

"well..." Frisk cuts in as he places the last crate in the back of the truck with a huff before closing the trunk, his face a little sweaty from the mild labor, he goes to wipe it away before giving you a contemplative glance as if he had bad news. Chara let's out a sigh before sharing a look with him then turns back to you. "...Sometimes _rustlers_ come to the farm to eye you all, which is why we don't have you work with the others." Frisk says slowly and you tilt your head. _Eye you all? what did he mean by that?_ "What's a rustler?"

"...Someone who steals livestock from farms, but in this case, a black market dealer. They come to farms _like ours_ pretending to be patrons to scout out Monster girls like yourself and kidnap them to be sold on the black market." Chara answers and your eyes widen. Is that why you're forced to stay inside each time there's an event!? _and why is this the first you're_ _hearing of it!?_

"but... most of the humans I've met have never come off as harmful to me or anyone of my co-workers...They're all nice." You say in disbelief.

"...Not all humans are good (y/n)..." Frisk mumbled and Chara continues. "Nice doesn't mean good...Now look, when we get there you can go anywhere on the property but don't go far from the house itself in case you run into someone that shouldn't be there. Even with Honeybee or Blue at your side, people like that are relentless, which means they'd fatally hurt them. And as unfair as it is, assaulting or kidnapping a monster isn't as much of a felony as it is if y'all were human." he sighs regrettably. "we don't want anything happening to you or them, so, please. Do not leave anywhere on your own while we're out." he finishes as Frisk gets in the truck. When Blue comes back out he's carrying a grey backpack with an ace of spades on the front in his maw as he trotted out on all fours. "THISH ONE RIGHT??"

"Yep, good boy." he smiled taking the gab from him as he stood up on his hind legs to give the bag to him through the truck window. "come on get in, we're about to leave." Frisk said addressing you both this time. wait, what about papyrus? you thought he was coming too. as soon as the thought passes,the front door open and papyrus emerge with his paws shoved deep into the pockets of his orange hoodie. he looked _exhausted_ more so than usual, he was slouching as if he were carrying a sack full of rocks, one of his pointed ears was folded, the dark circles under his sockets looked worst and his eye lights were almost too dim to see in the daylight as he stepped out of the shade of the porch and an uncharacteristically grouchy frown rested on his face.

He spares you a small glance as he comes down the stairs and you see his mandible tighten. You raise your hand to give a small wave and try to give you best smile but can't stop your eyebrows from furrowing together "G-good morni-" he walks right past you without sparing you another glance heading straight towards the barn. he didn't even acknowledge you... you lower your hand to rest at your side. "Don't forget the crates in the grooming room!" Frisk calls out to him and he gives him a thumbs up without looking back. "is...he mad at me?" You whisper to yourself and Frisk makes a face. "he's just focused on work." He tries to reassure you.

"...oh..."

" _The_ _lazy bones is just worried we're going to replace him and send him on his way_." Chara says and you whip your head around to look at the man. "why would he think that?"

"Forgot to mention, we're getting new farm hands today. few more guards to help him out. I guess the idea scared him, finally got him to stop slacking at least." Chara chuckled giving you a small pat on the back as he passes you to enter the truck. _So that's why he's been avoiding you._ "oh! are we?" your eyes follow him as he does, unconsciously landing on the toned biceps that his flannel normally hid and you glance between him and Frisk, you didn't usually compare people to each other but Chara was a hell of a lot more muscular compared to Frisk. Shaking your head to get your mind out of judgmental thoughts, you quirk a brow. "...wait, whatever happened to that other dog you hired?" you question Frisk and Chara Whips his head around to you. "I haven't seen him for days sinc-"

" _ **What dog?** " _Chara somewhat vexed making you stiffen as if you said something bad. Frisk and Blue also visibly stiffen and its silent for a second. "O-oh, he didn't work out too well. I caught him stealing..." Frisk stuttered uncomfortably. 

"I knew he was bad news...." you mutter. 

"i-I'll, I'll tell you later." he mumbles to Chara as he gives his younger brother a sidelong glance before giving you a side eye." _Alright."_ Theirs a pregnant silence and you decide to change the subject. " .. So...Papy-" you shake your head to correct yourself forgetting that you were in the presence of his owners. " _Honeybee,_ is worried about losing his job? That's so silly" you smile a little relieved, he..actually did look worried about it though. "...you wouldn't really do that would you?..." you ask a little worried, and Chara pauses to think about it.

"I don't pay him to sit around. as long as he does his job, he's fine." he shrugs and you raise your brows at him, not believing what you just heard. "b..but where would he go? this is his home." Even though he gets paid enough to live on his own, monsters didn't have jurisdiction like humans did. If you didn't have a human to lay claim as your legal guardian to help get you things like your own home, business, or extra you had lesser rights. speciest true, but for an arguably fair reason, nondomesticated monsters had a bad habit of being.. _.uncivil_ with others. the last thing any monster living in an area full of humans wanted was to be grouped in with them.

"what good is a guard dog if it doesn't guard?" Chara responds almost cruelly and you shut your mouth as you start to see Chara from a different lens."...if I stopped working or giving you milk and wool would you throw me out to?..." you mutter and Chara turns to look at you silently, you stare back as his crimson eyes Peirce into you when Frisk gives a laugh.

"ah ha ha, of course not! Honeybee's still our dog." Frisk answers. "we wouldn't send anyone away just because they stopped being useful to our business. you're all all still welcomed to live here. Chara's just trying to sound like a hard ass and scare you into working harder." Frisk grumble as he half glared at him.. _.he sure had you fooled from his tone_. you glance back to Chara as he gets into the car to see him share another look with Frisk before sighing. "ah, you caught me...." Chara says monotone with an unnatural smile. When Papyrus comes back he's carrying three large crates of the wool that were encased in a blue glow. He still has the same grumpy expression on his face as he drags his feet.

"Load them in the back and hop in, we're running late." you get into the back seat of the truck before realizing that there isn't enough space for all of you, blue gets in behind the drivers seat and you hesitate for a moment and glance to Papyrus just as he hops into the back of the truck and makes himself comfortable near the rear windshield.

* * *

Speed limits apparently didn't exist and Chara drove like a mad man, The old dirt road being an uneven plain to drive a car in didn't help as each time he went over a large divot the truck would jolt roughly making you tighten your seat belt in fear. no one else seemed fazed by it though as they all seemed as calm as a cucumber. _perhaps you just weren't used to car rides anymore..._ once the truck was off the dirt road that lead to the farm and onto the main road you relax a bit now that the ride was a little smoother. even though it been a good while since you've been out in this part of the area nothing has changed. Passing rows upon rows of trees from other farms, to small patches and groves in between. everything was untouched. Only 15 minutes went by and the ride there was going to be about an hour long still. You played eye spy with Blue for a good time since you had nothing else to do until he got bored and fell asleep, and pulled out your cell phone to see if you'd get any reception, two bars would appear for a second then the signal would drop completely. with no new games to play on it either you decide to put it away before begging Frisk for his until he folds and gives it to you. "don't go through my photos." he says as he hands it to you.

"I'm not going to." you roll your eyes. his screen background was of he and Mrs.Toriel.

"you look _way_ younger without your _kinda_ beard." he was going to look great when he reached his 40's

"you should see Chara, he looks 12 after he shaves."

_"which is exactly why i don't."_

'Its actually because he couldn't grow any facial hair until he was almost twenty." Frisk whispers to you with a smirk. as you look through the selection he had before picking one called ' _I Love Hue_ ' promptly trying to ignore his social media apps. you glanced behind you to see how papyrus was doing but didn't know what you wanted to say to him yet. The ride there was pretty boring otherwise without having him to speak to. Chara and Frisk talked amongst themselves about work that needed to be done once they got back so you didn't bother paying any attention. you got bored and picked something else and played that until his battery was at 36% before exiting the game and opening the yellow app with a ghost on it before flicking your eyes up to Frisk as he stared out the passenger window. you quickly snap a video of you making a silly face with an unknowing Papyrus in the back ground, then turning the camera to face Blue as he rested his skull on your lap with the text saying _'Road trip!'_ before closing it and meekly handing it back to Frisk with a smug smile thanking him. Papyrus still hasn't said a word to you and every now and again you turn to look at him out the rear windshield again when Chara called your name."(y/n)?"

"h-huh?"

"I said there is someone I'd like for you to meet when we get arrive. You're going to be spending a lot of time with him over the course of the next few months." Chara says glancing to you in the rear view mirror. "Oh?" Was it another monster coming to work with you all? sometimes when he came back he did have a temporary farm hand that you or another one of the girls to train. "Yes, and I also want you to meet our sibling." You didn't know that they had another sibling, you always thought it was just them two. " _Do you know whether or not Kris is going to be there_." Frisk mutters doubtfully. "I don't know honestly...I would hope so, but he wasn't acting like himself the last time I came over." Chara states.

"Kris?"

"Kris is _my_ older but Chara's younger brother. Doesn't really speak to us much anymore and lives in Ebott." Frisk says and you ask if he intended to help run the farm.

"Kris...was not interested in helping out with that..."  Chara bitterly tells you. "ah, well, i understand why, its a lot of work...." Frisk says and brings up something that sounded a little more privet as he starts to speak quieter to Chara and you decide to put your attention back on the skeletal dog in the back of the truck. 

he flat out ignored you for the past few days, it was unlike him but you did ruin your friendship. whether or not he would listen you still felt the need to apologize again. you turn to tap on the glass of the back window hoping to get his attention but as you do you catch a dark figure on the side of the road as you glance out the side window, walking in the direction of your farm was a monster with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of a black leather jacket lined with white fur around the hood, a white shirt, black pants and brown boots, your eyes lock with a single golden eye as the truck passes it. You couldn't tell what kind of monster it was but made out a pair of black pointed ears atop its white head and distinct scars going opposite of each other on its eyes. "Did you guys see that monster?" You ask the two men in the front of the car.

"No, where?" Chara asked 

"T-the one we just passed."

"I didn't see anyone, I've been starting ahead this whole time." 

"Did they come out of the bushes or something?" 

"No, he was just walking on the side of the road." You said dumbfounded. Chara shrugs you off and goes back to his conversation with Frisk. you turn to tap on the back window to ask papyrus, as discomfort grips you. he doesn't seem to notice and opt for sliding it open. his back was faced to you but you could still reach out and touch him. you do just that and gently reach out to try and pet his crown but the shaking of the truck on the road makes you accidentally bat at his ear making him flick his ear as if a bug where near it. you try again with the same result making him let out an annoyed growl. " _Stoppid Blue_ "

"i-it's me.." you say quietly and he turns to look at you with raised brows. he looked as if he just woke up, you're surprised that he managed to sleep with how bumpy the road was, but you suppose it was like being rocked to sleep. "um..." Papyrus gives you a small glance but otherwise doesn't say anything. "Did you see that monster we just passed?"

"No...was sleepin..."

"Oh, um... Is...everything ok?"

"yeah."

"are you sure? you looked...mad earlier?.." you ask quietly and Papyrus sighs and remove a pocketed paw from his hoodie to rub the back of his neck and shifting to face you better "did ya fall asleep?" he asked when he looks back at you, he sounded tired and worried and you look at him confused. "I waited fer ya but you never came." He was there? but you did show up. you were there for hours waiting on him and he never showed. his expression softens as he looks you over. "ah, forgeddaboudit... jus...try ta remember next time so I don't spend the whole night worried about ya?" he sighs quietly.

"but i _was_ there, _I was there until 1 am, you never showed-_ " 

"-And we are here!" As the truck nears a gate entrance, you take in the sight of the significantly bigger farmhouse and the land around it. Blue pops out of sleep as if he just drank 5 shots of espresso and energetically wags his tail as he pokes his skull out the window excitedly looking around with a small excited whine as Chara honks the horn. A second later a very loud series of baking comes from the house, Blue starts excitedly barking loudly as well makes you jump from the sudden noise. The moment the front door opens a white flash bolts out of the house. "SOMEONES HERE!!!" It yells, you soon make the blob to be _another skeleton dog monster_.

It quickly ran from the house to the gate at a remarkable rate considering the fact that the house was 15yards away, he continued to excitedly yell as he ran around. "OH MY GOD, I KNOW THAT CAR, GUEST! OUR GUEST ARE HERE!!" The skeleton dog yelled. He looked... Dead on like papyrus accept he was dressed in some kind of goofy looking costume similar to Blue's. wearing what looked like white _armor?_ With a gold trim at the hems of the sleeves and bottom of the breastplate that fell down to his ribs, blue short shorts with a with a bright gold belt, and a red scarf around his neck. As he calms down a smidge enough to stop running around the yard he rushes to the gate, he stands upright to walk on his hind legs to unlock and open it for the pickup truck to pass through.

"HELLO! WELCOME BACK!" He booms greeting Chara, as he slowly passes the truck through. "Greeting Hap-"

"-BEST FRIEND!!!" Blue cuts him off as he jumps over the seat to pounce into Chara's lap making him let out a pained grunt as he lands on his crotch to greet the other skeletal dog monster making him slam on the breaks.

so _this_ was Happy. "HI BLUE!" He greats him as Chara tries to shove Blue off of him and back into the passenger's seat with an annoyed huff. "-I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU ABOUT THIS WEEK, YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ HOW MUCH STUFF HAS HAPPENED." Blue exclaims, trying to climb through the window to get out as Chara fails to push him back. _"At least wait for me to Park!"_

"YES, PLEASE WAIT. I WOULD HATE IT IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU HERE."

"O-oh." Blue nods and calms down enough for Chara to turn the car off. When he does Blue rushes to open the drivers side door before Chara can even take off his seat belt and quickly crawls over him to get out,stumbling as he does before gathering himself and standing on the tips of his toes to give the other dog a big hug. "I MISSED YOU! OH! AND WE BROUGHT SOMEONE I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET!" Blue chimes and exaggerated gestures to you in the back seat as he wags his tail,but he only looks at Chara. "IVE ALREADY MEET THE HUMAN BEFORE, BUT I AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO HIM ANYWAYS." Chara sighs and unbuckles his seat belt getting out of the truck closing the door. "He's talking about he _-mphf! uhg! get off"_ He is cut off when Happy lunges forward shoving him into the car door to attack him with an on slot of slobbery lick to his face.

_'pbft ugh! **stop!**_ " he shoves the towering dog away and points a warning finger at him with a scowl " _Don't. lick. me_." he growled.

"OK." Happy replied with a warm smile and wag of his tail before quickly giving him another slobbery lick, slightly angered Chara tries to swat at him but he pulls away before he can.

"Let's get the stuff out back." He mutters to Frisk and he nods. As frisk gets out of the truck to unload some of the raw materials they brought onto a dolly. You unfasten your seat belt, to get out of the car and Happy turns his attention to you, his brow bones raising as you round the front of the car to approach him. "OH! _HELLO THERE_." Happy smiles down at you gleefully as he wags his tail.

"THIS IS (Y/N) SHE'S THE ONE I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT," Blue says as he comes to stand by his side. Happy extends a paw out for you to shake. "IT'S VERY NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU (Y/N). MY NAME IS HAPPY." He beams. You didn't know if that was his given name or a nickname like it was for Blue and Honeybee but it suited him, happiness practically radiated off the guy. taking his paw he squeezes your hand firmly with an eager shake. You smile up at him and take in his features. Overall he looked the same as the skeleton dog brothers you come to know and love, but unlike Honeybee and Blue, Happy didn't have any eye lights. You could feel him tracing over your features from head to toe, but...his eye sockets were empty. "It's nice to meet you, Happy." You smile wiry, it was going to be hard to tell whether or not he was looking at you sometimes. " _wowie_..." He whispered softly as he stepped closer and his toothy smile grew as he stood toe to hoof with you making you have to crane your head all the way back to look up at him. "BLUE TOLD ME YOU WERE A MAGNIFICENT SIGHT TO SEE, BUT THIS IS MORE THAN I WAS EXPECTING. YOU HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL COLOR."

"Ah, t-thank you." you smile.

"I'VE ALSO HEARD A LOT OF NICE THINGS ABOUT YOU FROM HONEYBEE, "

"Have you?" You chuckle with unease. Things... Still weren't great between you. "YEAH, HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT YOU!-"

"-Heya happy." Honey's voice cuts in from behind you and you turn to see him starting at Happy with a lazy grin. "HEY, WELCOME BACK!" Happy excitedly greets him and let's go of your hand to spring past you to give him a tight hug and a series of licks on his mouth and cheekbones as he wags his tail. You blush a little at the display of affection.

_Wow. Ok, a dog licking a human is one thing but... maybe dogs don't have boundaries with each other._ Honey just gives him a pat on the head but otherwise doesn't seem fazed by it. with one final lick on the mouth Happy all of a sudden grimaces as if he tasted something disgusting. " _BLEHGH,_ YOU TASTE LIKE BRUNT DOG TREATS." Happy moues backing away from him to blow a raspberry in an attempt to rid himself of the taste and Blue comes to stand by his side. " _HE WAS SMOKING ALL NIGHT_." Blue scolds placing his paws on his hips."HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO EAT DINNER." he says folding his arms and Happy turns back to look at Honey as if outraged. "I TOLD YOU HOW BAD THAT IS FOR YOUR BONES. THEY'RE TURNING YELLOW AND STARTING TO LOOK BRITTLE."

_"alright mom."_

"HIS SNOOT DOSE NOT SNIFF AS WELL ANYMORE EITHER!" as Blue and Happy tag team scold Honey, you can't help but stare hard at the two tall skeletons.

_They could be twins._

It wasn't _impossible_ for them to come from the same mother at least, but neither of the brothers told you if they had more siblings or ever spoke of their parents for that matter. "-YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING MILK! IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR BONES." Honeybee gives an uncomfortable chuckle in response and shakes his head as he stuffs his paws deep into his orange hoodie making Happy raise his brow bones in surprise."WHY NOT? MILK IS DELICIOUS! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF THE BEST KIND FROM YOUR FARM!" Happy exclaims making a soft blush tint Honey's cheekbones.

" _He thinks we're too old to drink milk_." Blue mutters as he squints at his older brother which makes Happy sputter. "TOO OLD FOR MILK?? THAT'S ABSURD! WE'RE SKELETONS, WE _NEED_ MILK, ITS AN EASY SOURCE OF CALCIUM! IF I HAD A FRIEND LIKE (Y/N) ID TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT, I MEAN LOOK AT HER." Happy grabs hold of your arm pulling closer to him and spins around you to face Honey, suddenly his large paws come up to grope your breast firmly cupping them making you gasp. "SHE'S ENGORGED WITH IT." He jiggles them as if to emphasize his point. "YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING HOW GOOD HER MILK TASTES TOO, YOU'D BE DOING EACH OTHER A FAVOR."

Honey's eye lights disappear as he stares slack jaw at his excitable doppelganger, his face flushed brightly.

"u-uhm! H-happy can you please not do that." you stutter as you pry his invading paws away from your chest. "HM? OH! SORRY. THAT MUST BE PAINFUL TO YOU, I SHOULD HAVE ASKED FIRST." he does so with no hesitation before going back to scolding Honey about the importance of taking care of his bones. violated you fold your arms over your breast.

_Dogs don't have boundaries at all....This...was going to be an awkward day around this one._

You clear your throat and brush a stray lock of hair behind an ear. Well... Looks like its going to be the same with these dogs. You turn to ask Chara if there was any other overly touchy people here you should worry about but raise your brows when you notice he and Frisk are already nearing the porch with some of the supplies."I-i'm going to go catch up with them, ok?" You say quietly as you point over to the farmers as you start to back off from them but you don't think they heard you. You quietly slip away to catch up with Frisk just as Chara drops a crate on the porch and heads inside.

 

 

When you reach the porch you you hear Frisk mumble something to himself but can't make out the words, he stretches to crack his back and picks a clipboard off the top of one of them to write something down.

"So uh...Happy is _really_ friendly heh heh...um.. _Are there more overly touchy feely people here i should know about?_ " Frisk turns to look at you in question and you hug your arms closer to your chest.

"Nope, jus him." A deep voice with a heavy brooklyn accent drawls out from behind the white screen door of the house, a second later a short and stout skeleton in a pair of pink slippers, wearing a blue hoodie overlaying a grey one, wife beater and black basketball shorts, pushes it open to come out. A large cheshier grin took up most if his face seemingly growing as white pinpricks of light focus on you. "Heya." He greets you both casually, he looked as if he were just woken p from a nap. Okay skeleton dogs had too many look alikes because this guy looked dead on like Blue accept.... Older looking, less energetic and his fur was a dark brown as opposed to black.

"Hey. (Y/n) this is _Smiles_ ," Frisk introduces you. The skeletal dog removes his paw from his pocket and stretches it out for you to shake. "Hi there." you say stepping forward to shake his outreached paw but the moment you do he grips your hand tightly and a loud obnoxious fart sound comes from it. For bout three seconds you stare at him in silence as he gives you a shit eating grin until the sound dies down. "Uh.." Your brows knit together and your smile becomes crooked. He and Frisk let out a boisterous laugh letting go of your hand to revile a small whoopee cushion in his paw. "Heh, that never gets old." He says. "Sounds like you met my brotha over there, go easy on him, he's still learnin boundaries. Jus be glad he didn't sniff your crotch instead. Took him a while to break him outta that." He chuckled and your brows raise. Ok that would have really been awkward. You're glad he did the former.

"This jokester and his brother are going to be our new guards." Frisk says. Smiles takes his time looking you over from head to toe and you break eye contact for a moment out of discomfort. " _Huh_ ," he hums thoughtfully and you look back at him."I was expectin'a blond." He said sounding surprised.

"Nope, im just your not so everyday saturation of different hues on the color spectrum, sorry to disappoint." You joke a little too specifically out of insecurity, normally people didn't point out that you didn't have fair skin and hair like sheep folk typically did. He shrugs it off closing his sockets as he shakes his skull and lazily steps down the stairs. "Nah, I knew you were different from the other ones, jus a lot more impressed than i thought I'd be." He's standing at your hooves now, slightly tilting his skull back to look up at you the same way Blue did.

_that's the second time you've heard that today._

"She's a doll, Frisk. Why ain't cha mention that?" Smile says to him without breaking eye contact with you and you blush. the surprised look on your face must have shown because his grin grows. He's standing really close to you... Still even if he isn't touching you he didn't seem to keen on giving you personal space at the moment, his gaze felt almost... _suspiciously calculating_. It takes you a split second to acknowledge what frisk said and you look over to him. "Wait, they are?" It was your turn to be surprised now as you look back down at Smiles. "I thought...you wanted someone _big and scary looking_ , these two are totally approachable, no offense."

Smiles lets out a deep chuckle that almost rocked your core and closes his socket. When he opens them again one is flaring brightly with blue wisps of smokey magic leaves it quickly surrounding his body in a swirly cloud and you quickly step back as it grows into a towering size before being sucked back in to a small vortex that made up his left eye socket. As the smoke clears your mouth drops open as you stare up at the now herculean skeleton. bones as thick if not thicker than large tree branches, and fangs doubled in size just as much as the rest of him, jutting out from his top mandible, he stares back down at you with lidded sockets and an even more shit eating grin.

_Holy shit!_

The solidly built, broad shouldered dog gives you another series of chuckles as you take in his appearance. He almost reminded you of the last guard dog that frisk fired. He defiantly was big and scary looking, but unlike Red. Smile still gave off a laid back friendly aura.

"Blue ova'there can do the same thing ya'know." He says nodding over to him without taking his eyes off you.

You can't stop staring at him.

" _Too much for you to handle?_ " He smirks almost with insinuation. "i would have never thought...that you were so _big_." You shake your head as you stare up at him still wide eye. He closes his sockets and shrugs before his physical form turns to smoke and his back to his smaller self. "Eh, _ima grower not a shower_. Jus don't judge a book by its cover." He winks making you blush, _was that a sex joke?_ "um... H-how do you do that?" you whisper trying to change the tone of the conversation and he just shrugs. "deepens on how much magic i have stored up. _i last longer if i don't do it for a few days." That was defiantly a sex joke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try to make updates once a month. i want so badly to become a good writer like the ones i love and look up to on here, but i keep filling my stories with rubbish, i cant help it. ive fallen into the trash abyss.  
> (lll ;n; )  
> if anyone seems ooc its because its been a while since ive written for these characters  
> I had so much trouble coming up with suiting names for the UT brothers that didn't sound too goofy or petlike. im open to new suggestions. btw i have a twitter now since im no longer very active on my tumblr, follow me for more trash like this. ;3  
> Happy is 6'4  
> Smiles is 5'1 but 6'5 in his bara form.


	16. Another Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo.....

Hello~  
its...been...very long... (lll ._.)7  
and im sorry to say that this fic along with my other trash may be being discontinued and deleted in the near future. I still love Undertale, but my interest has been declining for a long time now and its gotten to the point where i dont feel like i can write for these characters anymore. (rereading my stories over makes me cringe a little.)

I still do very much want to post the last few chapters ive worked on so the story can be completed but they aren't finished yet and it would be a shame to rush them. the reason why i haven't been updating any of my stories is because they aren't doing to well and i dont feel that im inspired enough to continue them. a lot of things have been going on in my personal life that i dont feel like i can take the time to create content anymore.

i did plan on passing the story off to someone to finish, but it would probably be better not to.

Staying determined is hard sometimes...  
ill try to post at the least five more chapters for each fic so you can get some form of closure with the story before its gone

* * *

 so some good news, this story is being along with 2 along with two others are being continued. i only decided to continue the more popular stories since no one is really interested in the others, this one is going to somewhat be revamped but im going to try to keep it the same at heart. thanks to an unexpected leave of absence... i have a lot more time to focus and work on my fics. i still do feel the same as previously stated BUT i also know how much reading my nonsense means to a lot of you. expect an update around the first week of april.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going to be nice...( i hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! drop a comment on what you thought of the chapter. follow my tumblr for more.


End file.
